The Escape
by Smargden
Summary: After 5th year, Harry gets to the point of no return, and he does something about it. Will his plans come to a good conclusion, or will he be dragged back into a war he never wanted to fight in the first place? Non-graphic minor character death. No Slash! Translated, and upgrading from Swedish Co-written by Smargden and Fairywm.
1. Chapter 1

After 5th year, Harry gets to the point of no return, and he does something about it. Will his plans come to a good conclusion, or will he be dragged back into a war he never wanted to fight in the first place? Non-graphic minor character death. No Slash!

Translated, and upgrading from Swedish Co-written by Smargden and Fairywm.

:-:

English - Drama/Romance - [Harry P., OC]

 **Smargden for storyline**

 **Fairywm for the English writing and coxing Smargden to fix a lot of not that good parts.**

 **Fairywm** _: This is a story co-written between Smargden and I. He is the original writer, who asked that we rewrite it together. The original story be found in Swedish on his profile. We hopefully put together a good tale for you._

 _I know I should be working on The Shock Of It All, but I have extreme writer's block on it. I hope to get back to it soon._

:-:  
 **Smargden:** _As time passes, real life interfere. I got acute sick and was in hospital for a few days to stabilize, and then undergoing sampling and waiting for surgery, in addition to the diagnosis of another disease disorder. So the writing went second to me. Even my writing colleague has problems with writer's block, so it has been on halt for some time._

 _:-:_

 _Chapters one to twelve have been with both, and maybe my friend will have remaining chapters in better execution later, but I want to try to get them out before they're completely dryed up, I've relied on Google's translations. And myself putting my pen in – I hope I gained some experience, thanks to the cooperation._

 _:-:  
As I now re-read this for republish at my place after asking, I let it be as it was first at Fairywm's place._

:- :- :- :- :- :- :-:

Chapter 0 – before the Prologue

Some time ago I did ask _Fairywm_ if it was possible to make my story from Swedish to English – And we did go for it.

As real life come and writers block hit – both sides, it ended.  
But I do hope to get it all out. I did ask _Fairywm_ if I be allowed to republish what wee did together – at my place, and I got a go for it.

Hence chapter 1to 12 are –just lifted.  
Chapter 13 and up are all by my self. The story have 17 chapters, and I do hope to be able to do them readable – in some days.

Chapter 1 - Prologue

He was sitting quietly in the back of the car on the way _home_ from his fifth year at Hogwarts. It was while Vernon was driving that Harry began to wonder about everything that had happened in the last few years. Voldemort had come back, but the whole ministry had denied it. Which of course led the public to follow. Stupid people, and their mob mentality.

Right after the first downfall of Voldemort, Sirius had been Azkaban, which the worst place in all of England. He had been thrown in there even though he was innocent. The public once again taking the words of the Ministry. There was no excuse for something like that to happen, since there were many ways of finding the truth in the Wizarding World. No one should slip through the cracks like his godfather had.

It infuriated him that people like Lucius Malfoy, who was a minion that Harry, himself, had seen on Voldemort's side, got away scot-free, while Sirius didn't. But Harry knew that there had been hints that the man was a Death Eater during the last war. However, money ruled and the man had bought his way out. Sirius didn't have that option at the time, what with him mum and grandfather still being alive, and him being an outcast of the Black family.

Money, yes, yes, it all came down to money. And Harry Potter had a great deal of that. Quite a lot actually, but it could never measure up to the Malfoy's. Since his fortune would never compete with that family's monthly payments to a certain Minister, and probably some of the Wizengamot too, Harry stayed away from politics. No, he had better ideas.

He was sitting in this car, going where he hated, because the Headmaster told him he needed to go there for the blood wards. Which Harry knew was a crock, they had never worked. He knew that because the days that followed the disaster at Department of Mysteries, he had looked up some references in library at Hogwarts. He wanted to know how they were supposed to work. The books stated that it took _kindness, benevolence, love, or the equivalent_ of such emotions were required to make that type of spell work. **_Family Love_** , was the main ingredient. Dumbledore had hoped that the Dursleys would give him that. That they would at least count him as _family_. They didn't, making those wards useless. That andHarry never considered the cupboard under the stairs, or the smallest bedroom in the house at Number 4 Privet Drive, home.

As he stared, pondering out the window, watching the cars go by with a great deal of apathy, he only hoped he didn't get physically beaten again. Not that he couldn't handle it, still he really hoped not. He hadn't even wanted to return to the Dursleys, but Dumbledore _ordered_ him to. He laid any problems that arose on the feet of the old man.

—


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 What had happened

Members of the Order of the Phoenix had been watching Potter's home. The Potions Master had taken over for the petty thief, _Dung,_ at midnight, and was anxious to leave. He hated it here. He would rather be asleep in his bed, or brewing a delicate potion, but no, he had to baby-sit the spoiled brat that was Potter. In this normal muggle neighborhood, where nothing of interest happened. It was downright boring and very hard to stay awake. Good thing he was a master at potions, and was rarely without.

It was just breaking dawn when Moody took over for Snape. He considered them security guards, but Harry had dubbed them as _jailers_. The ex-Auror wasn't so sure which applied, he never felt comfortable keeping an eye on the boy. He knew, being a seasoned fighter, that you didn't block people from help after seeing a loved one die. However, Albus insisted that Harry was safer here, and needed to mourn in peace. He also gave some cock-n-bull story about blood wards. After Snape left, the one-eyed man did as he always did when he was in his assigned area, he looked into the house with the magical sight.

He was getting alarmed when his magical eye didn't see Potter, or anyone else for that matter. This needed to be investigated, so he snuck into the house. He saw some things that were making his paranoid senses go off. The more he saw the more agitated he became. Things weren't right, and he just knew that this was going to be bad. He moved to the living room and saw that in front of the fireplace there were residues of school books, the same books used at Hogwarts. He could tell because, though most of them were burnt to a crisp, there were still some that were only partially destroyed. To the side of the fireplace was crumpled up, metal net-cage made, which he guess must have belonged to Potter's owl. Only the bird in question wasn't in it. However, there were a few white feathers on the floor.

He moved to the stairs, and went up to what he knew was the boys room. There were remnants of blood was on the floor. There were clear signs that someone tried to wipe up it all up, but they were clumsy about it and didn't manage to get everything. Making his way down the hall to the bathroom, he could see that there were towels that had traces of blood. It looked as though someone tried to wash them off. His fingers twitched with each clue, but what finally made him call Dumbledore the bloody knife, ax and saw that he found.

Shooting off a Patronus, he gathered up all the information he could and went to Headquarters. He knew Albus would call a meeting, and he needed all the data. There would be questions that would need to be answered. When he completed his task he Apparated away.

A few hours later the meeting was called, though most had no idea why they were there. It had taken some investigation but Dumbledore and Snape confirmed that the blood that Moody had collected was indeed Harry's. Everything indicated that someone had murdered the missing teen, and burned his belongings. There were many who could have done it, but to burn his stuff, that indicated his relatives. In addition they were not at home.

The atmosphere was heavy, since Harry _was_ gone, and no one wanted to admit that he may be dead. So a search schedule was formed and the Order discussed how they were going to keep it quiet until they found their wayward hero. They talked for hours, but it was decided that no one could know that the boy hero was missing. So with some Polyjuice potion, and hairs found at the house, Charlie Weasley became Harry Potter. He would stay at Privet Drive, for now, but they would make a big show of bringing him to Headquarters soon, and then he could drop the act.

—


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Discovery

In the early morning hours, in Gringotts' Office of Succession and Wills, activities continued as if a group of people weren't running around looking for their only hope against Voldemort. Unaware of all the chaos he caused, though he had hoped that would be the outcome, Harry calmly sat with an unnamed goblin going over Sirius' will. It had been a long night for him and he was having a hard time paying attention. His eyelids kept drooping down, but he would jerk his head up and concentrate on what was being told to him. It was all vital information, that certain people hadn't wanted him to know.

"There are just a few details left to resolve," the goblin behind the desk stated as he shuffled some papers. "Sirius Black encouraged you to accept a blood adoption. All you need to do is take a potion and sign a few documents," the tiny being said, pushing the said items to the young man.

"And no one can question me?" the weary dark-haired wizard asked with a bit of trepidation. He was doing his very best to focus on the matter at hand. His godfather had set up an out for him and he needed the details. He shook his head hard to clear it.

"If you choose to accept then you will be closer in blood to your godfather than any other Black alive. Speaking of the Black Family, Mr. Black also ask that you offset Bellatrix LeStrange and Narcissa Malfoy from the family, and reinstitute Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks," the goblin stated, still looking at the will. When Harry made a sound, he looked at the boy's tired face and sighed. Hurrying it along, he looked back down and continued, "He did state that it was up to you. He, himself, had intended to do that, but right then it would have attracted attention. Should you choose the adoption, which I highly recommend, you need to put a drop of your blood the vial, drink it. There will be a great deal of pain, like you're being _tortured_ for a while. When that's done, you need to drop more blood on these documents, sign them and then everything will be ready. As I said - it will hurt for a few minutes."

Harry thought about it for a half a second. He then grabbed the bottle, which held his freedom, and did as he had been directed. He waited for the dreaded pain; first it stung, and then it _hurt._ Badly, making him thankful that it was temporary. Knowing that it would be over in a few seconds, he gritted his teeth against the agony. When it was mostly over, he relaxed a bit. Now there were just a few muscle twinges, which were uncomfortable, but bearable.

"Do you feel better now?" the still unnamed goblin asked when the teen's shoulders slumped in relief.

"Yes, it has calmed down considerably. Thanks for asking. There's still a bit of pain, but I do feel better," the boy replied, flexing his neck.

"We will wait until it is completely over before we continue that part of our meeting. In the meantime, when you are declared _of legal_ age, then along with what Black left you, you can also accept your own family's vault."

"What do you mean, my own family's vault!? The one I get my school money from?" the now awake boy asked, shouting the first part.

''Vaults, Mr. Potter. Do not tell me you do not know about it," was the snarled reply.

"No, this is the first time I'm hearing about it," the confused teen stated, thumping back in his chair over something else that had been kept from him.

"Then tell me, what did you think all the numbers and balances means of monthly data meant?" the goblin asked, pointing an accusing finger at the boy.

"What monthly statements!? I have never received a letter from you," Harry snapped, thinking the guy was pulling his leg. He would have remembered getting any mail, other than from his 'friends'. Especially from Gringotts, and about money. If he had known that he had more than what was in the vault he _did_ know about, he would have escaped ages ago.

"Never?" the being behind the desk inquired in a disbelieving voice, bringing Harry's wandering attention back him.

"No," was the succinct answer.

"I am beginning to think you have been misled more than a little. Tell me something, what do you know about your family's assets, apart from the small vault you have for your school years? Which was separately opened by your grandfather at your birth," the small creature asked, tapping his long thin fingers on the desk.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. I came here to empty the vault I know about. I may need to hide for a while. However, you waylaid me with Sirius' will, and this whole adoption and I… and he ... wanted to get me _free._ That's all I know. I swear," Harry said, very confused as to just what was going on. The whole thing at Privet Drive, Gringotts, and now Family Vaults, it was getting to be too much too soon.

Waving his hand in frustration, the goblin noted the time. "We'll get back to that in a minute," he said, wanting to move along. "The first part of your adoption is complete, now all you must do is sign these papers, and you are ready to begin your new life. You will then be the son of Sirius Orion Black, and no one can tell you different."

Harry all but grabbed the paper and hurriedly applied his signature, and when he was done a whirling of energies surrounded him. It took almost a full minute before everything calmed down.

"Oops."

"Yes, the signing of the papers does add some magic, though not much. I should warn you that when you put on the rings, there should be thoughts added to your mind."

"What things?"

"Again let's put that to the side," the goblin stated upon seeing the time. "Right now, I would suggest two things. The first being this, when you first entered my office I noticed that you have a couple of spells on you. One that tells where you are, and one that shows your physical health. No one knows you are here, since nothing can penetrate our wards, but when you go out again, others can easily find you by using them. We can remove them if you want, for a fee," the goblin said, slyly

"Of course," Harry muttered, and then asked, "Can you remove them as fast as possible, please? I don't want anyone to find me."

"Not a problem," the goblin said and with a wave of his hand they were gone. "That will be five galleons, which I will take from your vault when we conclude our business."

"What, that's it?"

"They were not that complicated. They are the same that mothers use to monitor children. Moving on, the second thing I wanted to tell you is a little more practical. You should acquire, what the non-magicals call a wallet or purse. I have here one in our line of _luxury_ wallets, and a coin pouch. They are the best we offer. - All for the price of a few galleons," the still unnamed goblins said, in his best salesman impression.

"Can you explain them to me?" the wary teen asked, looking over the items. They might come in handy.

"The wallet first. It gives you non-magical money. All you must do is ask, making sure to state the local currency, and it will provide you with what you need. You are here in England, so you should tell it _pounds_ and that's what you will get. Need American money, you say _US_ dollars, and it will only provide that until you tell it otherwise,"

"That will be very useful," Harry agreed.

"Now, the coin purse provides galleons, up to a thousand at a time. Both are naturally protected against theft. If you lose them, one of two things will happen, either they drop the connection to your vault and become useless junk, or they will be back to you within one hour. You can also choose payment card, connected via the international system, to pay with. However, you should read the entire manual carefully before using them, they are practical to use," explained the goblin as he pointing out examples of each item.

"I never knew the bank carried these things and the card sounds ideal. You guys should have brochures, like muggle banks. You'd get more people buying them. However, I'm not sure if they're worth the price. I mean, I only have so... " he trailed off, when he saw the goblin raise his hand. Harry looked down and noted the nametag on the desk, he now knew the goblin he had been talking to for hours was named Sikkso. He felt dumb for not seeing it earlier, but brushed it off as being tired.

"You have a lot more than you think, it will last you a very long time. I've already alerted my coworkers, and no you don't need to know how. Right now, we are investigating _why_ you have not received the data and information in the past. They will be checking into things while we finish up here," Sikkso said with a malicious grin, making Harry feel just a tiny bit sorry for whoever they caught.

"Are you're saying that I have enough for these wallets, and cards?" Harry asked, getting back to the matter at hand.

"Yes, the exact figure changes from minute to minute. However, let me say that just the Potter Family Vault gives you more than you could ever need in cash. Your balance is in the eight digits, and that is just the money that is directly accessible. Added to this, are holdings in a variety of companies around the world; real estate too. For example, you own several blocks here in London, including the houses on them. Admittedly, they in turn are leased to another company, but they provide a steady income. If I remember correctly, you have an entire floor reserved for the family in some of the houses."

"Oh, I had absolutely no idea about it," the dark-haired teen said, thinking of the possibilities.

"In addition, per Black, there are more spread around the world, which are three to four times more valuable," the goblin said as he shuffled more papers. "Now this has almost never been discussed, which is the Hogwarts Founders have vaults. However, since you are heir to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and somehow, Slytherin. You have access those three vaults as well, and all that they represent, which is a lot. See the castle was owned by Godric Gryffindor. The other Founders created a company that rented the castle and all the land around. So, each _Hogwarts House_ pays rent to the original vault. Over the years that value has become astronomical. That company also rented to the people of Hogsmeade, who in turn pay rent to the Gryffindor vault. You are the main benefactor to all of that. The only thing you don't get, is what is maintained for paying the professors and repairs. Overall I would say that you are at least ten times richer than Malfoy, even though he built his wealth during Voldemort ravages of the past."

Harry was glad he was sitting or he would've fallen. Now he just looked pale. "Oh, hmm - if I find a wand that I can use in some of the vaults, can I take it and will the Ministry detect my use of it?" he asked, changing the subject of wealth for now. He'd deal with that later.

"Yes and no. Yes, you can claim anything in the vaults. No, ministry cannot track them. Even if they could, they would be registered to someone who is long dead. Since those spells fade out six to seven years after they are applied. Meaning that they only affect school children, who older people deem necessary to keep an eye on."

Before Harry could reply, there came yet another goblin. The two talked for a while in the language the human in the room understood was their own.

"No wonder you have not received your information, Mr. Potter. It seems that there is yet another vault in your name, set aside for post. There are scores of letters and packages accumulated in there," Sikkso said, after the other goblin left.

"How is that possible? How is it set up? I mean, I get mail from my friends," Harry asked, thinking of all the birthday mail he received over the last few years.

"It is actually very easy, your guardian just has to _ask_ for it, then most of your post will go to that vault. Except, some personal, because you have your own owl, or the post owls get _special orders_ to leave the letters _private._ Likewise, if a close acquaintance sends his own owl, then they can also get through," the goblin explained.

"Right, I'll leave that for you to deal with, we'll go over the details later," Harry said, waving it aside, but making a mental note to strike a bargain with the greedy banker. "What do you suggest now? I've told you my plan, and now I want your opinion?".

"First, I suggest that you put on the heir signet rings in this order; Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Then you should think of a new family name that you will be magically declaring as yours. With that, everything you do will come under that particular name. Anyone looking for _Harry Potter_ will find nothing. You may in the future take any name you like, such as a different family name, or you can continue with your _new_ one _._ Your child, or children, can also pick from the previously mentioned names, or take your new one. It is completely up to you."

"Okay, let me think about this a bit. When I came to Hogwarts the hat wanted place me in Slytherin, so I can imagine something like that. _Sal_ as an abbreviation of Salazar Slytherin and from it should go to _Stern._ While it doesn't scream in people's faces, it still carries the tradition. Yes, **_Sal Stern_** it is to be," Harry said firmly. In his opinion that was a good name. No one would think that the Boy-Who-Lived would name himself after Salazar Slytherin.

The soon to be Sal put on rings, each causing a faint aura, which brightened the office before fading out. Each ring gave him a new insight. Though, everything went too fast for him to be able to understand all of that knowledge, it was still a realization that the knowledge was there.

"I, Harry James Potter-Black, also known as Lord Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, gather everything under one name, and I henceforth be known as **_Sal Stern_**." A blue-violet aura coiled around him, and tentacles went out from him in different directions. This went on for several minutes before it slowly ceased completely.

After that the human teen and the goblin manager continued with _financial_ _business._ In the end _,_ Gringotts would continue to care for the Potter investments, in addition to Black. They held off on the Founder Vaults for now, there just wasn't enough time. Harry, or Sal, needed to leave soon. He had already spent far too much time in the bank.

The boy wizard had also been told that it was Albus Dumbledore who had _ordered_ the post vault. In all the years it had been open, the old man never bothered to examine what was there. He didn't even let the letters be sent to Harry after he came back to the Wizarding World. All that post had begun to gather there in November, 1981; birthday wishes, Christmas presents, and simple thank you cards, all neglected. It was no wonder people were quick to turn on him. They must think like Snape, that he was a spoiled pampered prince.

Gringotts would send future post to Harry, after they were examined for danger and when he was able to receive them. For a fee, they would go through all the old letters, and put aside the cleared ones for the teen to pick up. Letters that were dangerous would be kept, and a list would be formed. On that list would be; when it was delivered, what curse or potion was on it, and, if the person was foolish enough, who sent it. This would be kept in case charges were ever pressed.

Sal's visit to the vaults, showed him just how little he planned in his flight for freedom. Well, after he left the bank anyway. He was that there was a plethora of useful things. After he finished with the vaults, he had two shrunken trunks with 7 compartments, three wands that responded quite well to his commands. A full-body protection lightweight armor, which could pass as daily wear. Two wand holsters, one for each arm, that could accommodate three wands each and a half dozen throwing stars. He made sure to stuff as many books from all of the vaults into his trunks. From the Black Vault, he found a magical backpack which he put a wizarding tent in. That normal looking tent had four rooms, a large kitchen and bathroom.

Finally, before he left Gringotts, he made a few declarations. Standing in the lobby, he lifted one of his new wands and stated:

"I, Sal Stern, heir to Lord Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, request that Hogwarts not let those who wear Voldemort's mark, or those who sympathize with him, enter the school's grounds. These person's first attempts will result in pain; further efforts will see the violator rendered a squib with their magic added to the castle. So be it."

He then made a second vow.

I, Sal Stern, heir to the noble house Black, request by magic, that any of Voldemort's marked, or those who sympathize with him, may not enter any of the properties that are under my ownership. Furthermore, Albus Dumbledore and all that follow him are also banned from all the houses under the banner of Black, bar Remus Lupin. Only he may use the house he already knows, and invite his personal friends. - So be it."

 _There, that took care of Grimmuald Place, and any other house that the stupid Order might sneak into._ " Sal thought smugly. Now he just had to carry out Sirius' last wish for the Black family. So, he lifted his wand one more time.

"I, Sal Stern, heir to the noble house Black, request that both Bellatrix LeStrange, nee Black, and Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black, be cast from the Black family. Furthermore, I bring back the previous offset Andromeda Tonks, nee Black, to the family Black, along with her daughter Nymphadora, who henceforth will be assigned the name Nadja Black. - So be it."

The amount of energy released from Harry was awe-inspiring. He also saw that Sikkso with a smile on his face, something that was unusual for a goblin in their human contacts.

"Good luck, Sal. Know that you are welcome to Gringotts at time," the smiling goblin said as the newly freed teen made his way out the door.

—


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The Revenge

Because of where the pain had been located when he drank the adoption potion, Sal knew that his body, his face, and possibly his magic had changed. Sure, he was still a _boy,_ but he looked completely different, darker hair and grey eyes. He felt a little sad about that. He was now a Metamorphmagus, and he was delighted, because now he would never need Polyjuice to disguise himself. He'd practice more on that later, for now he simply made his darker hair longer and fuller, to further confuse anyone who might see him

Knowing he wouldn't be recognized, he made his way to the flat that Sikkso told him about. First he went through the Leaky Cauldron, and then he took a taxi to Kings Cross. To throw off anyone looking for him, he said the address loud and clear before he slid into the back seat and let himself be driven away.

At Kings Cross, he made his way to The Underground, or as it was also known, The Tube. Looking at the schedules and maps, he tried to find the most unobtrusive way get to Highbury and Islington _._ It might be easier to walk than take the subway. However, taking The Tube would confuse any wizard following him. With that in mind, he purchased a ticket and got on the train.

At Highbury and Islington, he chose to walk up the great Upper Street south, but it got boring. So, he turned right when he came to Islington Park Street. He had a goal in mind, so he hurried further south on Liverpool Road, until he came to Richmond Avenue. That's where he turned right again, until he came to Richmond Crescent. It was a small street that went in an arc, on the north side of Barnard Park. And finally, Richmond Crescent and just find number ten and go to the top floor.

Before he climbed the first step, he read the note he got from Gringotts. " ** _Potter's private London flat is on the third floor of number ten Richmond Crescent_** _"._ It looked like an ordinary staircase, but it was _spelled_. If he had not read, or heard, the address just in front of the staircase - or knew the secret from a visit before- he would have been compelled to leave the building and start it all over again - then would have to wait five hours before he tried again.

The ward would protect the top floor from intruders, looters and just strugglers, yet not affect those who lived there _,_ or were _invited_. All others immediately felt the need to do something else, when they approached the bottom of the top floor stairs. The higher up they managed to get, the worse impact. It could include serious medical effects if they got to the top of the stairs.

It wasn't the Fidelius, per se, since the floor was not invisible. It simply prevented uninvited visitors. Sikkso had given him an old key, which previously had almost never been used. Thank Merlin, it still was a perfect fit for the lock.

Harry finally had something he could call _his_ own. He could've had it all the while, but instead _Mr. Dumble_ kept it a secret from him. The teen fumed that he was one of the richest wizards alive, but went around in Dudley's castoffs. That was going to change, and change a lot.

He thought back to when Vernon had spoken to him after they come through the door at number 4 Privet Drive.

:-:-:

 _-_ _ **FLASHBACK -**_

"BOY! There are going to be some new rules this summer," Vernon almost yelled as soon as the door had closed behind them. The large man that he called uncle continued speaking before Harry even had time to blink. "You will stay in your room when you are not called to help your Aunt Petunia. The only other time you will leave is to mow the lawn or do other chores you are told to do. Additionally! Every third day you will send a letter that says you are _well._ Do you understand?" the angry man asked, his face taking on an unhealthy hue of red.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," was the stoic response.

"Well then, make sure to keep that freaky stuff in your room away from us normal folks. We're invited out tonight, and will not be home until tomorrow afternoon, or later. Do not leave your room while we're away." the same delightful smile played along the fat man's lip. It was the same petty smile he always bestowed on his nephew when he denied him something.

"No, Uncle Vernon," Harry said heaving a great sigh. If they were going out and grounding him to his room, then it would be another night without food. He hated it here, and he hated the Dursleys. The neglectent abuse had already started by them denying him food. If he was lucky, he might get an evening meal.

After sitting for a moment in front of the little rickety table that he used for homework, Harry heard Vernon's car depart. He knew the door wasn't locked, since they'd be away for a while and he might need the use the loo - and of course to mow the lawn. While he was sitting there, his mind was thinking.

There were a few ways out of this, but the one he liked most was his revenge on the Dursleys, and a misdirect to others. He needed to get it done before the Order set up their routines, as he was convinced that they would continue as before. Last summer with the 'Dung' and dementors, had shown him that they had been guarding him. And he was sure they were going to continue.

He had already done a lot of careful planning so that Vernon might take the fall. Which Harry had no problems with, because that bastard and his family had abused him so much that he could care less if the fat man rotted in prison for a crime he didn't commit. The Dursleys were gone for the night, so why wait when the opportunity had presented itself immediately. There was really only one thing to do, and do it right away... take matters into his own hands.

His OWLs were done, though he didn't know the results yet. However, he was sure he had at least five passing grades. Which were the requirements to be _a magician._ Without at least five acceptable grades in the test, he'd be like Hagrid when he came of age, someone with magic, but not allowed to carry or use a wand. Therefore, he needed to make sure to stay out of trouble until he was seventeen. If he went unnoticed until then, everything would fix itself. To succeed, he had prepared as well as planned.

He started thinking about what he needed to keep, only things he absolutely could not do without. There were personal things of sentimental value, but now that he had a few extra hours, he could make it look like everything, even his treasures, were destroyed in a fire.

Vernon had closed for the fireplace some time ago, and had repaired it after Mr. Weasley had it destroyed two years back. With a little cunning and the help of a knife, he got hold of one the edges, and it soon it easily came apart. He lit an old newspaper to make sure the smoke went up the flue. It did, so he set about burning everything he wasn't taking with him. Which was a lot.

The only things that he saved were; his invisibility cloak, his broom and his photo album. He would need the first two to escape. The latter was all he had to know his family. And it was with that on his mind that he let Hedwig out of her cage. "Hedwig, my lovely friend, I'm going to make a really big mess. So please fly around and hunt for a while. I'm going to be hidden, so don't be afraid. Stay alive, and I'll call you when things settled down."

The snowy owl gave a hoot, and flew out the window. She knew her owner would call her soon, so she wasn't afraid.

The rebellious teen made sure the books and letters were craftily burnt. He needed to make sure that anyone looking would recognize what was in the grate. So, there were a few letters from his friends, and his schoolbooks. He shed a few tears of nostalgia here and there - yes there was moments of joy in all the sadness, but the thought of all he was to do, and what that may hit Vernon, made it child's play. After an hour and a half of work, he was done. Anyone who searched for him would think that someone had been in a hurry to get rid of them.

While he was going to make it look like he was killed, he made his way to the closet under the stairs. Dumbledore had said that as long as he saw Privet Drive as his home, so did the blood wards. "NEVER" was the word that ran firmly through his mind, as he had read about it, since they got powered by the 'love of a family' and _love_ was one thing that family didn't have, especially not for him.

But Harry thought for a moment, 'Okay let's go for that.'' He stuck himself in the right index finger with a sewing needle, to get fresh blood. He put three small drops of fresh blood (no external magic or traceable potions on it) on the inside of the door. "Home of Harry Potter," he spoke in a low voice as he drew three small pentagrams with his blood. Here he really missed the blood quills. All the while he was thinking, 'When Albus Dumbledore looks for me, here is where he be looking hereafter.'

The next step was bloody serious; it was blood magic. He had to cut himself, drop blood in a bucket filled with a gallon of water, and the potion he made in the Come and Go Room at Hogwarts.

The potion was brewed so that a few drops of fresh blood, water and help of some blood magic, It would make the results look like loads of fresh blood, but the amount of blood he needed was not enough from what he got with just a few drops of fresh blood. For the potion to work, he couldn't add any blood older than three months.

The bucket of water would be a gallon and a half, equaling to six to seven liters, for each gallon of water twenty ounces of blood was needed, as of that some thirty (30) ounces blood was needed. Five ounces of stored could be added for every ounce of fresh. Hence he took the knife and cut the outside of his right hand. It was already scarred anyway. Holding the bleeding hand over a bucket prepared for blood, he measured his fresh blood by using one of Aunt Petunia's best teacups, twice. Then with the still bleeding hand, he added nine cups stored blood.

He closed the wound by applying the ointment he had received from Poppy before he left, with his other hand. She had said that he often _got into trouble_ so he might be needing it. With only a few words she indicated that she understood that it might be put to use during the summer. The wound would heal in a few minutes.

It was a lot more blood than needed, but double the blood didn't spoil it, when just very too little would not only be bad, but make it totally useless. Now he simply watched as the old blood and new blood mingled with the potion and water in the bucket. He was glad that he had prepared ahead and daily stored his blood in the Room, while he was brewing this marvelous potion.

There was enough to set up a very gory scene, a normal person might spill a little more than a gallon, if cut open, and he had a bucket full. Anyone looking would think there had been a murder, or a bad mutilation, which was just what Harry wanted, and planned for.

It was easy enough to spill some here and there, or drop it in various places. The first thing he did was put some undiluted blood on his bed, with a few splashes on the wall, the rest of the stored blood came to good use here. It would appear that he had been stabbed with a knife as he lay in bed. But for that had to make it look like it was masked, so then he turned the mattress, and put on a clean sheet. The bloody one would be in the laundry basket, under some other clothes.

Then he dragged a towel, that had been dipped in blood, around, from the room and into the bathroom, where there was a proper big spot. As if he went, or was dragged there, to try and stop the bleeding to spread more in the room.

In closing, he put blood stains on many door handles, and then he came to the big parts. The saw, ax and knife were dipped in blood and badly wiped clean, and there were bloodstains where someone would hold them. Again, some stored blood came to good use. Stored blood was without potion, and was good on some places where it might have been wiped or tried to be washed off. He then went through the house and made it look like someone tried to _wipe_ it all down. All to make it look like someone did a bad job in trying clean up a crime scene. It all appeared as if they were scared and in a hurry.

It will be quite nasty for the Dursleys, but it had been many years of hell he had put up with the things he had done, it was time for repayment.

After setting it all up, Harry snuck out with help of his invisibility cloak. He locked the door with the spare key, and then put it back under the doormat. He went slowly towards the park, looking at the grass behind him to make sure that there weren't any footsteps from some other invisible people. He got on his broom and flew on towards London.

 _\- END FLASHBACK -_

:-:-:

Everything had gone smoothly. His name was not Harry Potter anymore; he was also legally _of age._ All the spells that had been on him, Sikkso had someone remove. Even those on his wand. He had also been given the address of Gringotts branch in Sweden. A place called _Vadköping_ in the town _Örebro._ It would be roughly in the middle of Sweden, with _Swedish eyes seen._ It would mean the route _Stockholm - Karlstad_. But it he would hardly need to visit the bank, unless he lost his things, then he could get help there. It was more like an emergency solution, to know where to find a local Swedish Gringotts. Harry thought of the Nordic region as an opportunity to take a vacation.

He would not let any traces of Harry Potter go to Sweden, and from there he'd discreetly go to the Mediterranean. But all those things lay in the future.

EOC

 _In this story Dumbledore had put the broom in Harry's trunk with a note, and that's how he got it._

—


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Potters Bar

 _A/N: A polite reminder that OC will be speaking in broken English._

 _Kungsleden is a walking trail 435 Km (265 mile) in the wilderness some of it are in national park._

 _And by the way. Some sentences are me (Smargden) putting my quill in the jamjar, and as a Swedish old-timer (70+) my parlance do interfere, yes some spelling and grammar-error may be left, most of it (if not all) is my fault. Oh - in this episode there be a lot of them as we have OC coming in on the playground - or is it the other way around - Our Harry be playing in someone else's box of sand, that OC do speak - as 'it' do, just laugh, but please do not stop reading and start forming error-report's. (LOL)_

 _And for what was Harry's future before he was hit with the news at Gringotts '?'_

 _Yes he was at 80/20 to find a good way to be with his parents, and for that he must die, and before that there was some things he liked to experience, like the midnight sun in the north, and after that sitting at some bodega with a glass of red wine and se the setting sun at the Mediterranean Sea, and after that — end of story. And at this point it had not changed._

 _Yours - Smargden_

:-:-:-:

Sal made sure to maintain a daily subscription of _The Prophet,_ and the weekly copy of _The Quibbler._ He wanted to see what they were saying about Voldemort, and himself. Though he wasn't quite used to them, _The Quibbler_ knew what they were talking about. Harry knew that the report of Dumbledore having wrackspurts, nargles, and whatnot were silly, but he needed to read about all that in case there was a hidden message there. Most people didn't realize that the Lovegoods were very smart people. He couldn't take an oath that the silly articles were not some kind of hidden message to someone that had the key to how to translate it to common sense.

Gringotts, and especially Sikkso, had taken it upon themselves to help Harry … ummm Sal, with everything he requested. For a fee, of course, but that did nothing damaging to his fortune. With Gringotts help, all purchases became untraceable. And while he was identifying himself as the Potter heir, and lived in the Potter apartment, he needed to stop thinking of himself as a Potter, if it was not for a very special, or legal, reason.

He was sitting down at his new place. Thankfully, it was furnished with all the necessities. In the kitchen, along with cooking and eating utensils, there were dry goods such as; pasta, rice, semolina, flour, sugar and salt - even bags of milk powder, not to forget coffee and tea. After the first cup of tea, he visited the nearby grocery store for a few perishables; eggs, milk and meats.

Sal now began to realize that the apartment made a great hidey-hole, but the summer was just starting, and he needed a plan, or two, on what to do. He wanted to see the sun shine around the clock. Ever since he heard about it, it was something he dreamed of, well, that was one of many things he wanted _to experience_ before he died for real. He wanted to make good start this summer, so the young free wizard decided that he was going up to Northern Scandinavia.

The first thing on his 'to do list' was to go through all the mail that had been in 'the vault'. Gringotts had placed them in a super shrunken package - they didn't tell him that it would 'almost' fill a good-sized room when he tapped it with his wand.

There were sacks that kept expanding and puffing out as the mail spread. He quickly noticed the inventory list that Gringotts had made on their initial examination of the letters, which noted how they could be dealt with. It looked to be divided into three separate piles, each pile was tagged, making his job easier. He commended the goblins for their thoroughness and got to work.

The three groups were; normal, unfriendly, and neutralized danger. Each tagged with what danger was, and the cost of neutralizing it. He also saw labels on the letters, and noted the date of arrival and name of sender, along with a document of from where the stored item originated, there were a few that were anonymous, but the names showed anyway. All of this was done by goblin magic.

' _Wow, they must have worked triple overtime to get that done so soon - or it was prepared long time ago, and magically updated as things were deposited',_ Sal thought as he went through the first stack. While he plowed through the mail, he divided it into four categories.

A. Simple thanks, and encouragement, along with birthday congratulations.

B. A little more personally worded letters.

C. Sharp letters, which was on the verge of threatening.

D. What used to be cursed letters, but were now uncursed by the goblins.

Each group of missives could also be divided in two subdivisions; anonymous or not.

As he quickly skimmed the letters, he noticed that many came from the same people. They were _letters of appreciation_ before the holidays and his birthday, and they often had small personalized gifts attached. After reading a few, he began to feel disappointed at not receiving them several years earlier.

Among the encouraging letters, he found some were from; Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Ginny Weasley... and another twenty or so he recognized from school.

Three letters of the group B contained marriage proposals to their daughters, which, per the date, were written when he was between six and eight years old. He recognized the name Greengrass. He remembered her name was Daf… something _,_ 'The Ice Queen of Slytherin'. He had never really met her, but she was a good-looking girl - yes. As far as he knew she wasn't in Draco's clutch.

Among the more _unusual_ letters, were a few from Luna Lovegood. Her missives were quite _strange._ Well not _strange_ , however, she wrote about things he remembered her talking about last year. It was as if she was saying one thing, but meaning something else. Much like the paper her father were long and wordy, but every letter ended with a depressing paragraph on how she knew he'd never read them. And she was right, until now. Still it was quite heartbreaking to read a small girl's sad words.

 _...in closing, even though I do not think you will ever read this, I know that it's more for my own heart. It helps when I write these things to you, I can tell you things that I don't feel comfortable saying to anyone else. It's like writing to Santa Claus, everyone does it, but they know nobody reads it. They can tell him all about how they were naughty or nice, and no one will ever know._

 _Thank you, Harry Potter, for being there._

 _Luna L._

He had not developed anything other than sisterly relationships among his female friends, or brotherly for the boys, save the few that were magical versions of Dudley. He didn't like them at all. Luna had made a place in his mind and heart last year. It was only as he read the letters that he had _noticed_ her.

While he slowly read, it was as like she was in front of him, speaking the words out aloud. He could almost hear her airy voice, that unequivocally believed every word she wrote. _'Luna,'_ he thought wistfully, _'was there maybe something more?'_ The inquiry worked idly in the back of his mind, he just didn't know what that something might be.

He put her letters aside for later, and continued with the rest. It took him three days to get the others sorted into small groups, and in chronological order.

When he was done, he wrote a long form letter to answer all in categories A and B, making sure that each had sender's name affixed to it. He wanted them to know that he felt pleased that they had written, so he gave each one a personal touch.

In the beginning, he didn't do anything active with group C and D. He was planning on publishing them. It would show the _sympathy_ that existed for those who had written them. With group C, he built a list of the senders to compared with group D. They coincided almost a hundred percent. It would be enough to publish them as a joint Group.

The superb thing about the mailbox being a Gringotts vault, was that goblin-magic told where it originated from - a normal P.O. boxes don't have that ability - just that feature alone was worth the price. However, to put the name in the paper as a bit much, so perhaps he should keep them anonymous. A thought for later.

As Sal looked at the mountain of post, he was in a way glad that it (they) never came to _Jail Number 4_. If it (they) had, Vernon would have burned it all. Still in the last five years, he could've received them at Hogwarts. Yes, he blamed old whiskers.

Then, as if out of nowhere, he got an idea. He put the latter two groups into chronological order, making sure to get them all, named or not. After he bundled them together, he made copies. Now, he just needed to write some introductory pages, and then there would be a whole _book_. It was then that he decided to make sure all the culprits were named.

Two days more, and it was done. With many packs of blank paper, not parchment, he sent that and all the copies of the two groups to Gringotts with the request that they be made into thousands of books, which he amply named it ' _The Revenge',_ and freely give them to the public. There would never be more than a few at one place, at one time. The distribution point would constantly move, to prevent the Ministry from stopping them. Added to the book of letters was Harry Potter's own history, up to the current point in time.

In the first pages, you would read about the Boy-Who-Lived's life at the Dursleys because of the unlawful imprisonment of Sirius Black in Azkaban, and the debilitating injury of Alice Longbottom. The pages pointed out how it was a strange coincidence that both his godparents were unable to take care of him just days after he was orphaned.

Then there was Wormtail, aka Peter Pettigrew, aka Scabbers, and how he managed to stay out of sight as the rat he is. Then of Albus Dumbledore's redirect of all the mail addressed to Harry Potter, to a storeroom that no one ever investigated. There was no need to tell about the Gringotts vault, so storeroom it was, for the public.

The tale continued as Harry come to Hogwarts, and the pursuit of _the Philosopher's Stone_ that ended with the death of a possessed professor. Second year, and the fraudster as a teacher, one which was only good at Obliviation. Then Voldemort's diary and adventure of Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets. The story went on to his third year, and Sirius' escape, plus the Ministry putting the Dementors at the school, which nearly killed him no less than three times over the year.

Fourth year, Harry put in a great deal of speculation on how someone could disguise himself as one of Albus Dumbledore's longtime friends, without the experienced man noticing, or if he did, he let it continue. Perhaps the Headmaster was worked too hard, after all he had three full-time jobs. That and the cost of ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion must have cost a fortune. A fortune that the fugitive Bartemius Crouch Jr. could not have had, nor could he brew it himself, since each brew takes three weeks - and he needed a lot of it. 7 to 9 doses a day, no less than five days each week, add to that the weekends. He was the first to escape Azkaban, with the help of his father, who was a Ministry employee no less. Who was aiding him that year?

It went on as to how Harry Potter became 'of age' when he was forced to compete in the tournament meant for 'adults only', only no one never ever told him. And finally, the highlight of that year was Voldemort's embodiment, and who came to his call.

He wrote about how people high up didn't like to hear about that, which resulted in a Ministerial employee sending two Dementors to the muggle area where Harry Potter lived, with orders to find and attack him. And the Ministry's recognition of his adulthood, when they called him to a full sitting of the Wizengamot, in contrast to them accusing him of underage magic and exposing it to non-magicals. However, it was his cousin and he that were attacked by said Dementors, who could only be controlled by the Ministry.

Finally, his fifth year, and of Snape's mental rape of Harry Potter, on the _order_ of Albus Dumbledore. Furthermore, Dolores Umbitch, scratch, scratch... sorry, Umbridge and her ruining of Hogwarts, and bloody blood quills. To end the year with the disaster at the Ministry, which resulted in the loss of his only 'family' member.

Everything was brief, yet detailed enough to create a good image of Harry Potter's life. The references to the full sitting of the Wizengamot showed merits on the Ministry and hinted of wronging him - close to how Sirius Black was wronged.

At the end the publisher, anonymous of course, apologized in the name of Harry Potter to those who had sent friendly letters and presents over the years. On the grounds that he had never received them, knew nothing about them, and was unable to respond. It further mentioned that the Boy-Who-Lived was _missing,_ and that Albus Dumbledore feared that something bad has happened to him.

There were riots in the magical world as the public read all about the life of the hero, Harry Potter. Those who wrote the threatening letters were now subjects of interest to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. In addition, the public now noticed that _The Prophet_ , was ruled by people hostile to the Boy-Who-Lived. The poor child.

After the publishing, Sal/Harry asked Sikkso to hold the post until he came back. He had other things to do than to listen to the outcry. He would be more than happy to address it all later. With the help of Gringotts, he was now equipped with a magical ID, which looked like ordinary muggle passport. The advantage was that the photograph and the name changed by the owner's own actions or thought. If he considered calling himself Peder Pedersen, a blond with a short stature, then the passport amended data to fit to that image. But as Sal Stern, he added a couple of extra years to his looks and date of birth. So, that no one would make a fuss that he lacked a legal guardian.

 **\- Start of travel -**

Sal went with muggle trains and busses, which were interchangeable, at Newcastle, since he knew he could go to Scandinavia from there. There he had to wait an extra day, because he hadn't looked at the departure times in advance. This he adapted to the arrival time, but it would result in a possible searcher to his route if someone came to ask the right questions, in the right place.

His chaotic mind came up with many different ways to misdirect his pursuers, until he had lead them on quite the goose chase, and was where they couldn't find him. In a way, he hoped that they would be able to find his trail in some months' time, but after he had moved on. Leading the way north, when in his was in the south of Spain, or even some island in West Indies - if he ever lived that long - that is.

Now he was at the ferry office, booking a ticket at the last moment to Gothenburg Sweden. He replied "Philip Lamberth" when asked about his name. No one asked for a passport. Later, he continued with that name at the airport outside Gothenburg. Where he bought a ticket to Kiruna. There would be a change of flight at the airport Arlanda, outside Stockholm. All in all, it had taken him nearly four days to get from London to Kiruna. A day on the boat, and a long day alternating between trains and buses. Before that a whole day in Newcastle, and one night at the hotel in Gothenburg, but now he finally arrived up North.

Midsummer would be in only one week.

His first impression of this remote place was - ' _Where do I do what?'_ After the bus to Kiruna Center, he walked the streets and rethought what he was doing. It must have been the absence of intelligence and common sense in all the commotion that caused him to travel without a fixed schedule for everything. Therefore, he strolled along pavements, searching for somewhere to eat, and then some place he could put up his tent. The rest would come as it will.

That was how it came to be, that he was talking with some young people, which led to more discussion with other youngsters. What he found out was that there were _two different_ types of midsummer celebrations among the locals. One was that they who celebrated the summer solstice on the _correct_ day. The other, was on a Friday and the weekend close to the celebration, making it a business holiday.

The festivities were divided most to be family style, with many adults and small children doing crazy dances around a wooden pole dressed in grass and flowers. Or the young adults' way of having fun in other ways. He started to inquire what to do, when and where. Which is how he came to be talking to many of the locals, mostly girls.

One of the local girls found a target, and almost grabbed Sal in the means to really show him ' _Lappi'_ and explained that the Swedish midsummer celebrations really had fallen out of style, and lacked any tradition. She told him that celebrations of the old time were not religious, but bottomed out in living conditions.

"It starts with July, then August, and ends in March," she said slyly, counting out each month until she was holding up nine fingers . "What can you conclude from that?" she asked, giving him a wink

"Nine fingers? Why (what) is it with that?" he inquired with a very confused look. He looked her up and down, she as (was) a bit on the short side, about his height, with long black hair that fell down her back. She had brown eyes and was well built, like she got a lot of exercise. All in all, she was quite attractive.

"Nine months is what we women take from midsummer, until we give birth to our children. In the old times, almost all children were born around the same time in the spring," she explained. "There are several reasons. One, after a long winter, most diseases are frozen away, and the spring has excessive sun and heat. A mother who gave birth during the winter months, when conditions were poor, would have a lot harder time recovering. The child may not have gotten the light it needed, but if passes to the summer, they are better equipped than many _._ However, if she gave birth at the end of March, when the conditions are significantly better, both the baby and the mother would have had better chance in staying alive. Now, I'm talking of time hundreds or more years ago. Nowadays, it does not matter much when you give birth, even up here."

The only thing he could say was, "Oh."

"I'm sorry, I don't have a world map but remind me to show you later. Up here, compared to America, we are north of all the mainland - north of Alaska, this is no Florida. Winter here starts early and ends, well fast but late."

"Is it really that high up?" he asked, intrigued.

"Yes, can you tell what time of the day is it? Without looking at your watch?"

He was so surprised and just looked up at the sun and replied, "Hmm, three pm, I think."

"Ah PM, you mean three in the afternoon, ye?" He nodded, she laughed a little. "You learn, it's a quarter past ten. It's less than two hours to midnight. You see we have a 100 days with 24 hours sun up here, and without the sun, wintertime. Still, you must see it to comprehend, dark, yes - but never true lightless, almost always there is light enough for you to walk around even away from town."

"Really? I've always wanted to see that," Sal said, looking around with new eyes. "So, what are the symbols of the midsummer? I mean, like that pole over there?" he asked, pointing to a small maypole a block away.

"Oh - that little one, that one is an ad for the festival place. If you go close you find a paper telling you, times when things be up. Ne, the symbol is from the ancient runes from the long time past," she explained as they walked around a bit. "They had a straight standing mark of male masculinity, while something that looks like bush twigs marked woman, femininity. Maypole was initially only a straight rod with green twigs around - symbolizing. . . hmm. . . _Manwoman_. Or better man in women. Over the years it clarified the masculinity by adding two balls high up with later simplified with to two rings. You may understand the parable more then."

He could not help but blush.

She continued, "Now, there are not many who remember the old signs. They drink to be drunk, do things they do not remember and think they had fun, that's what they do. But okay what do you want us to do?"

"What is there to choose from?" He was too confused to note she spoke in terms of 'us'.

"Well, to be in town, finding someone who can sell you a thump of booze, then drinking yourself unconsciousness is surely the most common. Or go to Riksgränsen, a place up at the border to Norway, and there are drinkin there too, I think. It's a bit more wilderness, but it tends to be festive like that there too - but much softer. Another option is of course if you are interested in _real_ outdoor activities, hiking into the wilderness, common starting point is at Abisko, half the way to Riksgränsen."

"The unconsciousness isn't exactly what I'm fond of," he admitted, not wanting to go down that path. "That last thing you said, can you describe it a little better?"

"Okay, but you need other clothes, other shoes. Then vi go to Abisko, from there vi go into the national park. It's a little up, but not dangerous, can you go with backpack two mil?" she asked with a bit of doubt that his scrawny frame could got that far. Still, she was willing to take him as far as he could go.

"That won't be a problem, it certainly sounds interesting. So yes, I can do that, what are the 'vi'?" he asked, getting excited.

"Of course, of course, I have not asked, but if you want me with... so it will be you, and me, that's we, 'vi' in Swedish. Then there's all sorts of others out there, of course. But then vi have to think about the plan. I suggest the _little_ tour, it's about six mil, I have gone on some times before with just an overnight stay, but it is certainly not enjoyable. I suggest shorter stages and more overnight stays. We can find a tent site directly we come up to Abiskojauri it is just under a mil, and if you are not used to walking in mountain terrain that can even be tuff the very first day."

"That sounds great, what else?" he asked as he looked at her with eager eyes. Imaging in his head all the things she was telling him. Hiking in nature, camping under the stars, and seeing a real celebration of the midsummer festivities. It sounded like a great time.

"The next day, vi go further a mil, but with an elevation gain of three hundred meters, it does not sound much, but it _feels._ Then we make an easy day trip in just eight kilometers, but it is better to stay there by the stream. Then we have a double long distance to go. For the last day to have easy walk back, and shorter distance than the first day. Thus, five-day trip with four nights in the mountains. That is planned overnights, for that, we can of course choose to stay several nights in the same place. Does that sound like something you can handle?"

"If we're not going too fast, or the packing too heavy, I should be able to do it," the dark-haired wizard agreed, thinking it would be a mild walk on paved trails.

"I have been there many times before, usually five six times each summer. I have a tent I normally use, pans, too. You can borrow the sleeping bag, I have several, but you need to have good shoes and comfortable clothing that can withstand a little rain, the rain can come anytime, in minutes. Ryggis, that's the backpack, you need a more functional than the little you carry now. You look a little urban that must be handled. We need to have lightweight food, freeze-dried is _turistlyx,_ fastmacka, instant mashed potatoes are easily handled. What's really good when you are out in the wilderness is fried eggs and bacon. Bread, brown bread is good. Mackisar, macaroni, pasta and pork. Thus, the energy-rich foods when you are out, rye bread with raisins are also things you love to eat out there. Coffee or tea?" the girl listed, really getting into what they were planning.

"Tea for me, please, with milk and sugar," he said, almost bouncing with excitement. This was what he had been looking for when he left. To think that he hooked up with a good-looking local girl on his first stop was awesome.

"Opsan, then milk powder, we should remember, then, let's say I compose a menu for us two, to be out ten days. When we leave here, we have the first tent at Abisko Center, then at least four out at the mountain and when we come down just six tent nights. We add in three extra out there, it's only a reserve. Then clothe you, in addition to outer garments need at least, well, I suggest, a clean underwear, top and down, every morning. It is time to rinse the clothes out there, but at least three to switch between, preferably five then. Socks, you may need to change during the day, so expect at least seven changes of them. Are you still on it?" she asked, really hoping he was.

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes, and we can stay a few extra nights out," was his joyful answer.

"Then it's one thing just left, that's how much I get?"

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked, confused at the question.

"I being your guide then. Here we are fighting for the tourists, a common price where it is up to ten or even twelve people in a group, it cost 500 bucks per person per day, now you have me completely private."

"Opsan… ummm... is that how you say it?... how much... are you going to have... then?" he tried to work out the local currency, but couldn't quite get it down. That and he was bit disappointed that she wanted to be paid in the first place. Not that he could fault her, but still...

"Okay, either I have received a graft with a group or I have not received it. I have either received three 'lax' that is normally salmon - but now we are speaking of money then it's thousands of our money, that's three thousand for a week or nothing at all. Let's say this is a half of a week ... or perhaps a week. Say a thousand bucks then, and we do not care if it goes over a week."

"A thousand crowns, and then you take care of me, so I don't get lost in the wilderness, and that I eat properly?" he asked, Mrs. Weasley fleetingly came to mind, but he dismissed her and concentrated on the girl in front of him. He wanted to make sure he understood her correctly.

"Yes, something like that, and of course you stand for ingredients for the food, it's going to somewhere in the six to eight hundred it too?" she stated as a question, hoping that all the cost didn't make him shy away.

"Okay," he said casually, much to her delight. To him it was but a pittance of his money. That and he wasn't sure if he was going to survive to spend it.

"Cool, I have a job. Okay, my name is Kajsa and your name is?" the now named Kajsa said, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the closed shops, to show him the best places to go tomorrow.

"Harry," he said, so flustered that he gave his real name, before he could think of all name variants he had used to get here.

"Cool, Harry, OK, we'll start with outfit you," she all but demanded. "You need to walk in the shoes a few days before we go in into the mountain. And if you have not booked you in any hotel we have camping cabins we also rent out. Do take in there, it be a lot easier to plan our mountain hike."

"I really forgot to think of time," Harry said, looking once more at the nighttime sun. "The sun is high up there is a lot of time to find a place for the night. What did you say 'rent a cabin'?" he asked with a tilt of his head. This was going to take a few days to get used to.

"My family have a little area for campers and some cabins for renting. It's like bungalow - but fits our klimat," she explained.

"Okay, can you take me there?" the dark-haired wizard asked. "We can shop tomorrow," he added.

"Let's go," Kajsa said happily. Then she guided him to where he would sleep.

What followed was in truth some of Harry's weirdest days. Kajsa took him to the center of Kiruna, where she insisted on shopping with him. He left with very stable, yet comfortable, shoes, pants and jacket of _military camo_ type. As well as a cap that had mosquito net. He quickly learned to appreciate that. The clothes were supplemented with a belt to which a hefty knife could be fixed, but he was told not to have one in public. A pair of gloves also helped against mosquitoes during summer nights . . . nights . . . it was all sunny days twenty-four hours a day, and the mosquitoes never rested. He came to notice that there was, one type that was like a giant fly. They were horseflies, and they cut big pieces of the skin, which hurt, a lot. Then there were the ordinary mosquitoes that drilled half inch under your skin and sucked your blood. Not to mention, the gnats and the mini gnats, they were so small that the net didn't help. Thank Merlin, for anti-mosquito spray, it was with that wonderful invention that he survived.

In the evenings Kajsa dragged him to the sauna, it was not just the two of them. Initially, it was a pain for Harry to see and be seen, but he soon learned that it was _SAUNA_ in force, nothing else, it's you - only YOU - the steam - you sweat - everything bad inside you go out with the sweat, so the whole of you gets cleaned from the inside out. And after a couple of times, the novelty wore off. Kajsa warned him that he _had_ to _control_ himself in the sauna with others, especially around the ladies. It could very well be that they might be in that situation during a mountain tour, and then she would not be ashamed of him. Harry knew that it was only a pretext, but he said he understood.

Kajsa had also loaned him a sturdy, but easy backpack named _fjällräven,_ and he understood that it would be only Muggle equipment. Hence he let his own 'ryggis' stay in the trunk, which he had opened in the cottage he rented, and only to get what he needed out. For two days, they walked back and forth along an old gravelly road, Harry had the rucksack, fully loaded, on his back, and would get the feel on how everything worked. If he got blisters on his feet, it was better now while it was possible to fix or, at worst, abort. Kajsa had been right good boots are a need if you are going to walk.

At first he had no idea why his guide made him a make a walking stick, but just like Kajsa told him he would come to need it. He started to lean on it, and found it too soft and that he need to replace the first with one that was more stable. So, he made another, and carved his own markings on it. He used the knife that she made him buy. Knife wasn't quite the word he'd use, no, he would call it a machete. However, he was told it was in fact a knife.

Everything was ready and now the journey began.

It was a bit of a different timetable than they had planned, the morning train from Kiruna took them almost ten mil up to Abisko. When they got there early, they chose to start walking immediately. The first tourist trap was a _wooden_ door, the gateway to the mountains. Then it was a well-trodden path that had boards to go over the wet areas. It was also to reduce the wear on the ground Kajsa had told him.

Sure, it was daunting to leave even the small settlements that STF's tourist station Abisko was, and go on foot along the mountain stream that was beside the trail. The sign said that the trail was called _Kungsleden._ One of Sweden's most spectacular hiking trails. Since the first night of camping was within the National Park, they were restricted to a little place at the very beginning of the lake.

Harry noticed that there were people from virtually all over the world here. And he had already noticed that _night_ meant that the sun was just standing a little lower in the sky. Still, he had not yet become accustomed to a full sun all day and night.

"Tomorrow we turn from the main trail, it becomes a pretty tough stage so we start early, and then we start to climb upwards. We take many small breaks. Then when we camp next, we can _spread out_ a little more, because we be outside the park," his guide explained as she poked the fire with a long stick.

Harry nodded tiredly, he misunderstood just how far they would be walking each day. It was like she said; however, he had also noticed that there was a huge difference between mil and mile. Kajsa had told the Swedish **_mil_** _it_ was not the English **_mile_**. A mile was about one and a half kilometers, while the Swedish mil was ten kilometers, approximately six times more. Something he was going to have to be careful of in the future, but he had completed the first stage. He was now a mountain hiker.

Now that they had settled for the night, he was eager to go to sleep. She noted how tired he was and shooed him to the sleeping bags and started to prepare for the night. As he settled in the bag, he wished his poor feet a good night's rest. They would be going further tomorrow.

The second day was as Kajsa had said _heavy,_ no, it was **heavy**. They left the lake and Abiskojaure cabins, as they were called, at the south side of the lake. The trail also shared the western path that led past a Sami camp Råvvetievva, or something like that and then continue to Allakasstugorna. However, she led him along the famous Kungsleden, and they had about half a mil of almost flat terrain before they are turned east, which was now going up, the following kilometers were uphill, and **uphill**.

Harry began to understand what Kajsa had meant by many small breaks. It was wonderful that the shoes were good and took care of his feet. For which he was very thankful. Not to mention that the walking stick was now his best friend. The more he used his new best friend the more it felt like a wizard's staff. It was almost as if it started to become - _magical_.

They were at the height of a cabin, cottage Kieron, when Kajsa said, "Now, it is advisable that you change your socks. The worst is over now, and you did better than I had expected. Tonight, we celebrate the midnight sun," she said looking around at the sky checked for clouds that could herald the rain - but found none. "We probably will not see it because it's behind the mountain ridge there, but that doesn't matter."

"Okay, I need the break," sighed Harry as he started to take off his shoes. His poor feet were very thankful, making him groan a bit in pleasure, which caused his companion to giggle.

"Here, hang this over you, it's for wind protection," Kajsa said as she handed him a bit of strange cloth. "You're sweaty, you could get hypothermia in this wind without this. You feel warm, but to be sweaty and exposed to the winds do not go together. After replacing the socks, we drink a little hot stock before we move on."

"It's good that you care about me," the boy said as he unfolded what he got and draped it over him as instructed, feeling better in doing so. "I'd probably just have sat and done nothing more myself. What about you, shouldn't you change? And what is this?" he asked, even as he noted she was nowhere near as sweaty as he was.

"I'm much more used to this and are not in need to change," she said, waving away his concern. "There are things called _routine_ and I take care of you that's why you pay me. I'll take care of you - if not, who's going to pay me? - And _'that'_ is a good windbreaker, its waterproof, that piece of cloth as you holding," she explained distractedly as if seeing what had happened. "See three years ago one of our customers was a little _too relaxed_... well his tent got on fire, small burns he got yes, tent ruined yes, he put it in one of ours garb... a... g… well 'skräptunnor', as soon he got away. I rescued what could be usable, that is the bottom piece it (of) that tent, I always keep it in reach length of ten seconds. It take me less than fifteen seconds to be protected from rain, rain and ye – wind."

"I get it," he stated with a nod, bring her attention back to him, "and I'm glad you persuaded me to buy your offer. It is rough going, and I would've probably never have come up with the idea to come here. Not, without help." He looked around the beautiful surrounding and thought that he might have missed this, if she hadn't approached him. The majestic mountains, the low hanging sun, not to mention the good-looking guide. It was all well worth the price.

"You! There are _people_ who come here to walk the trail, they may have _office clothes_ and _dancing shoes_ a pair bags of potatochip and a bunch of bira as supplies," she huffed at the stupidity of some people.

"Potatochip and a bunch of bira? Potatochip might be crisps but 'bunch of bira' is new to me. Hey, this feel so good." Harry sat and was wriggling his toes.

"Ye – I know the feeling – I do it too – when my feet are in same condition as yours just were," she said with an indulgent smile, remember the first time she had to go through this routine. "And, sorry bira – beer, and a bunch is just that a bunch, what they can carry."

"Ok, I needed the rest more than I realized. Are you here in winter too?" he asked, very curious as to what she did with her off time.

"Yes, we live here, my uncle has dog sledding, and I'm about to learn as I'll have to charge tourists to the span myself," Kajsa said proudly, making Harry grin at her. "Up to now I get to run second with him. Are your feet good to be shoed again – or do they need more time to cool down?"

"Wouldn't the wintertime be freezing, and about that hundred dark days?" he asked shivering at the thought. "Can I rest them little more?" he pleaded as he kept wriggling his toes.

"Take your time – not that long that you get cold," she agreed, keeping an eye on him to make sure that he didn't do just that. "And yes, dark, yes but not dark as a windowless room for coal, no it's a starlit and revontuli hm... hm... what you call it as the particles from the sun lit the sky?" she asked at looked at him with eyes focusing somewhere unknown.

"Do you mean the Northern Lights? The Aurora Borealis?" Harry asked very confused.

"Yees that it is yes," and with a sad distant tone she continued, "too bad you no can see now no. Oh … I think I lost myself – sorry, and yes it's cold at wintertime – but we are used to it, and it's different between cold and damn cold, but then we stay indoors. At the end of March, and almost throughout April, when it's really cool here. If you can, do come then, it is absolutely fantastic with wide open spaces here, white plains and glistening sun. So, yes, late winter is actually the best time here, and there is mosquito-free then."

"Maybe, who knows. I'm not sure what my plans are that far ahead, but now I'm ready to change," he said as put on fresh sock, and then his boots.

They drank the hot stock and moved on. Now that the worst of the climb was over, and the shoes had been ventilated and feet fanned, it was easy walk again. Twice during the steep climb Harry had cheated with magic. He had reduced the weight of the backpack to about half each time. It was a real nice workout to go as they did, but for him bad because he would have been out cold, unconscious due to overwork, before they were halfway to the cabin they paused at, if he hadn't cheated. Now his pack was back to its natural weight.

After yet an hour's walk, Kajsa pointed out with her hand. "There go Kungsleden on, but we turn off and take the short tour. Over there should we do next camp, we could go further, but we who live up here rarely stay downhill of that kind of rocks," she stated as she pointed with her own walking stick.

Harry had seen when it turned from small tube of metal to a stick, she just pulled and it expanded with small klicks – and she had her own walking friend. He looked and he could see a part of rather rocky hillside far away.

Kajsa continued with her warning, "A single small stone that falls can be devastating. Going past is one thing, but to stay for the night right there, when there are better places close, is just _stupid._ "

They found a nice spot, or more properly, Kajsa brought them to one of the places she knew. They were not the only ones who chose that spot to camp on.

Kajsa was bustling around the campsite, and Harry wondered what she was doing, but he did not want to be inquisitive either. She looked to be very _busy_. From a distance, with the last of the tea from his thermos, he sat and watched her. If he didn't know better, he'd've thought that she was creating runes as she placed stones around their tents. Five points she put rocks on rocks.

"You seem interested in what I do, does it bother?"

"No, I was just wondering," he answered with a lifting of an eyebrow, but not pushing his curiosity on her.

"Okay, it's a bit of midsommarhyllningen to Gaya, I bless our place, and in the night, should we . . . if you do not . . . mind, of course."

"Mind what?" he asked, not understanding her stuttered words. She was blushing and nervously fiddling with her fingers.

"Summer Solstice."

"Okay, you decide. Tell me what to do for you," he said, shrugging it off as she knew better than he did.

"Okay, when the time comes for that, I'll show you the way. Until then, we'll just take it easy and unwind. Knowing the nature, if you have the smallest amount magic in you, you should _know_ that this place has _power._ My mother and her mother, and so on have been using this place for generations. Autumnal Equinox is one of the other occasions I am happy here."

"Magic?" he asked. He did feel the magic here, it was as bit like the Forbidden Forest, except way purer. Still there was something different about it, and he hoped that she explained a bit better.

"Do you know about shamanism, some using drum, but there are other ways to get in touch with the spirits too. The sauna I wanted you on earlier was a bit of a _purification_ I wanted you to be in. It is a bit of a prerequisite for what follows. I hope you forgive me if I have misled you into pagan traditions, but I had no one else to get in with, and I was desperate to have someone with me now. You're young, how old are you?"

"I'll be sixteen, next month. Do something?" he asked, putting down his now finished tea, and wonder what she was getting at.

"I, myself, am nineteen, you looked older, maybe a little. . . little big diff, but okay, what do you like me as a girl?" she shuffled a bit, waiting for an answer.

"Fun, straightforward, and you seem to know how to be here, you're okay," Harry answered casually, but kindly. He did think she was very kind, and she had a captivating personality.

"Okay, next question, you're really svenning, aren't you?"

"Svenning?"

"You… is… you not been with a girl before," her face blushed red as she tried to explain.

"How do you mean?"

"Very close – and I mean close."

"If you rtefacts to sexual intercourse? ... No, my life has not… has not been easy."

"But you're not gay, right? – Heey hold this right here." Kajsa said as she held one of tent poles.

"What?" A really confused Harry mumbled as he grabbed the thing she held out.

"Men like men, that is. You are not laid for other boys I hope." Came the reply from what now had become the inside of the tent as she setting it up.

"No, not that I know of, no."

"Okay, is it okay with you if we… if we travel that road and… and dress the maypole in the night?"

"A Maypole here?" the confusion was etched on his face and in his voice.

"Inside the tent, you're the rod and… yes you understand it?"

That's where Harry stopped thinking for a long time, several days indeed. They had three nights and two extra days at that site. The whole time he was in a state of mind, that he did not really understand. Kajsa noticed that Harry possessed tremendous amount of _power,_ sure, he was above girls but _jaw,_ he more than anyone could have imagined.

On one occasion, she had helped him to _play with_ the clouds. It was one of those games some _schamanen's_ used to do for fun, Kajsa told him. Getting the summer clouds to resemble different figures, Harry succeeded beyond expectations, so scary good and she became quite lyrical over Harry's cloud forms. Turnip, was the easiest, face was harder, but when he saw a cloud to form an almost perfect bust of her and stay in shape over a minute she burst into tears.

"Why are you crying, was it wrong of me to push forward like that?" he asked, worried that he offended her.

"Harry, no, I'm just so happy, of course I have cheated you out here, of course I have seduced you, poor boy, but there, you cannot have done without you also like me a lot. Despite this, I have subjected you to. Being able to _do this at this time_ it is so large and fills one with power, at least to me. I was so afraid you'd despise me now," she explained in a watery voice. Her brown eyes roved his face to see how he took her words.

"Despise – no, why should I?"

"Okay, Harry, I took pay to be your guide, the money has nothing to do with the _extra_ I made you do. I am ready to pay them back if you want. I am nobody… no… _That charge for - -_ it. Sure, I had hoped that we could. . . as we did. But then afterwards a thought came to me that you might have thought that I did it. . . for the money."

"Had not thought about it," he confessed, scratching the back of his head. "No, you have honestly earned it, for taking care of me, I can be on the mind to increase the time you take care of me, because I have, okay this _extraordinary,_ it really is _extraordinary,_ but you may have other tourist things you can take me on, I have time, actually quite a few weeks I can stay. And pay the tourist tax for guidance," he babbled not completely making sense.

"Okay, okay, how many weeks?" she asked, eager to spend more time with him.

"To the middle of August," he said brightly, as he was just a happy to spend time with her.

"TOPP, seven weeks, Oh - - - - Harry, seven thousand? But since there are only fifty percent chance to have jobs, we say half the time. I halved to three on a half thousand plus expenses," she calculated out loud.

"Seven weeks," he boasted, puffing out his chest, "and we agreed to a thousand a week, and determined a week at a time. If you do not appreciate my presence can you kick me away right away. I'll pay for all the time I force you to continue with me."

"You are hard on business," Kajsa said with a smirk, playing along, "but okay, that's your suggestion, I tried to be nice."

"Well, you need the money, and seven thousand for a month and a half is _poorly_ paid," he added, with a frown wondering if he was offering enough.

"Yes, compared to having a standard job, yes, but to guide you around in the Arctic is no ordinary job. So, should we compare it with the possibility that I have no job at all, then it's really well paid," she stated firmly, not wanting to take any more than they had discussed.

"Okay, a little up on down," he conceded. "What are you going to show me, without going into details?"

"Okay, you may say stop if it gets too much," she stated firmly, with a small glare to make sure he understood. He nodded and she continued, "but it gets a lot of driving, you pay gasoline I have the car. The North Cape cliff is one of the real tourist traps. So, we can visit Hammerfest, where you can join the _Polar Bear Club_. Go skiing in the summer, can that be something for you? Or maybe some do some salmon fishing in the River Torne Älv, or in northern Norway. Oh, there I ran out of ideas, but like hiking, we can go a longer distance, we do not need to get to the tourist traps, it's really up to you to talk about what you want to do and then I'll take you to that. A visit the Ice Hotel in Jukkasjarvi, is a tourist trap, but we go into the mountains, we can make isgrotteövernattning ourselves without paying a lot extra for it. At summer time Ice Hotel, it's igloos in a cold store and you have warm snowmobile suits, submit for their guests."

"Okay, you've got it all planned out," he said with a nod when she had mapped out the next week. "However, I'd like to get some mementoes to take home. However, not the tacky, cheap stuff they sell to tourist; real things... traditional rtefacts," he tried to explain, and brightened when she nodded her head. "Then, I'd love to go on a multi-day trip like this."

It was an unforgettable week for Harry. Among all tourist destinations was also Esrange, rocket launch place, on the way they also looked at the Ice Hotel's exhibition. One thing that did not look so fancy was one of the few natural phenomena in the world. A _bifurcation._ He read in tourist information Kajsa showed him.

 ** _Bifurcation;_** _The larger of them are in South America, where the river Casioquiare connects Rio Negro and Orinoco and the other is Tärendö River here with us in Norrbotten._

"Tärendö River steals water from the Torne River, and give it to Kalix, as we say up here."

The purchase of Sami things, he was helped by Kajsa with, since she knew the places and they knew her. So, he bought a lot of things that had traditional uses, but also some things that he knew were only for tourists. However, he knew the difference.

They had developed a relation that was more like boyfriend-girlfriend, or maybe even more serious than Harry had ever imagined. But she said, they must know that it is only _'here and now,'_. He also began to understand, and he was receiving proper _training_ in what the girls appreciate.

It was during the penultimate week that they were back out in the Abisko area, on the site where they had been at the summer solstice.

"Harry, you're so full of magic when we are here, it actually _crawling_ in me. Is there anything you. . . have experienced before?" she asked her eyes full of wonder at how he made her feel in this place.

"Kaisa, you're doing shamanism, of course it is a form of witchcraft – yes?" he hedged, wanting to tell her everything. After all she shared so much with him.

"Yes."

"I am a magician."

"Wizard – as in the shaman?"

"Rather like _only_ magician. Fly on broomsticks and other stuff. I think I've pretty much magical powers in addition," the dark-haired teen explained, willing her to believe him.

"Could that be _why_ I hook you up and you accepted and I knew I wanted to be with you?"

"That may be so, I think you are also _magical,_ let me try some tests?"

"Okay, does it hurt?"

"No, here, take this wooden stick and swish it." Harry held up one of the wands he had brought from the vault, and she took it and did as he said.

""Oii!" she exclaimed when it left a trail of sparks behind.

"I know how you feel," he said with a small smile. "Now you're going to _light_ it like a torch and by saying ' _Lumus'."_

She did, and it began to shine.

"Say _nox_ and think of it going out."

She did so, and it went out. "How is that possible?" she asked in awe.

"As I said, I'm magician, and you just used a wand," he explained excitedly. "You could educate yourself and use wands. I, myself, have been five years in a boarding school in Scotland. I do not know if there's any school in Sweden. In northern Norway, perhaps, on the Russian side. I think it's there, no one outside the school really knows, however, that one has a bad reputation, and if you are not invited when you are eleven you can't go. So, that's not an option. Since all the schools I know about begin at eleven, and sometimes before. You're well past that age, but there should be somewhere."

"No wonder you could with clouds figures. What more is there to learn?" she asked, really wanting to know.

"Clouds Figures, I have never done before, everything we do at the school is the magic with wand, that is, except potions, okay, on some other subjects when, as history and some," he explained seeing the excitement in her eyes.

"But I _could_ teach me – how?"

"Yes, by reading and perhaps a tutor," he suggested.

"You come back next summer, I can guide you free then and you teaches me – yes?"

"I cannot promise," he said a bit sadly. "There are things I have to do, and I don't know when I'll be done. Besides, I don't know everything. However, if I have the opportunity, I promise to try to come."

"That's all I can ask, I hope so very much, my own little magician. But now that _we_ know, a shaman, he can put a _'seite'._ He places it adjacent to a place he meditating at. It becomes like a little _soul_ doll, it can be a branch of a tree, a rock or what he feels fit, then he can place it at one of his holy places. After that then he can, when sitting… where he sits… he can meditate on that sejten and see the place as if he is there in the place itself at the time. Perhaps you can find a place here, and put a seite, then you might see out of that location no matter where you are."

Kajsa explained what she had been taught, and Harry was a docile pupil. He did modify it, and she let him slide, when he used a lot of his own blood in the characters he drew on rocks around the place. He sat down and let his eyes see, he looked around after several minutes, a spot on the mountain slope stood out in his view. It took him three hours to get there, but once there he realized that it was worth the climb.

A few hours later he was back and he needed to shower. From one pocket, he pulled out a small box, she was stunned when the magnified itself and became a proper trunk. Even more amazed she was when he took out of it took up a bundle, after which the trunk become a small box that he put away.

He put aside the bundle and activated the set, and it unfolded itself, to very ordinary little tent. He held the canvas aside, and invited her to enter.

Stunned, she looked around, went out of the tent looked at it, and came back and looked.

"How is that possible?"

"Magic," he said with a smirk. "It's a small simple tent, just four rooms and well-equipped kitchen, a good bathroom, inside of it."

"Why you did not say anything earlier, here we cooked on the bos stove, and lived primitively, and so you go around with a luxury apartment in the pocket. Oohweee . . . With one of these, we can go all the Kungsleden next summer, without the troublesome packing. Heyy can you _accidentally_ forget this when you go home, right?"

"No, unfortunately not, it's a family heirloom," he said, much to her disappointment. "I picked it up from an old family vault just days before I came here, and I really felt good being one with nature, thanks to you. And, if I can come next summer we can go the trail and we may well use this tent. But now, I must shower, then I can cook a decent meal for us."

"I'll be with you in the shower."

After that they only used Harry's tent during the remaining time he was there. He had flown to Kiruna, but he used the train to Gothenburg, an infinitely long time, but he needed time to go through in his mind what he had been through.

Kajsa had taught him much beyond mountain sense and of nature itself. He now had a whole new view of girls. Not that he _would have_ them, but he knew _depth_ of their nature, in a way he had never experienced before.

However, it also gave ambiguous feelings. Luna, before he came her he had special feelings for her. Maybe they weren't gone. Maybe in some more years, they would work, if everything else went okay.

Once again he booked the ticket to Newcastle. He used the name Philip Lamberth. If anyone checked, he had gone out and come back. Instead of going directly to London, he bought a ticket to Birmingham from Bristol, and from there eventually got to a place where he about laughed himself to ruin, when he saw the opportunity. He bought his next ticket to the _Potters_ Bar, a little community, a city really, that was just a little north of London itself. After that, it was only a short way – and he was just _'at home'_.

 **End of chapter**

:-:-:

AN: If you like to read about Kiruna go for Kiruna dot se there are info in English to. This story is not going to put coordinates to private places in the story - sorry for that.

/ AN: 'Lappi', is both part of Sweden named Lappland, and part the old folks that was the Sami people who lived alongside with the reindeers, and what became of them. They moved in right after the ice - from where is not known. They had their own way of living and their magicians - shamans, 'the nojd' used drums, (one way using drum is to put some salt on the drumskin, holding it flat - hit the skin - and read what the salt do) if you hear that a nojd used salt - now you know how it was used, most often it was a ring on the skin that moved around as the nojd hit the drumskin. Some of them chose to be burned alive with their drum instead of abandoning their soul in favor of something they could not accept. It was around 1700 that forced Christianization on them - started to be 'less good for the people'. If you like to find more of 'Lappi' do realize that you read - is written - not of the oppressed, but the oppressors.

In this story, there is some interpretations of old ideas and some inspiration in the writer's own imagination…: NA/

 _F: in closing I must say that we beat this one to death. We both reread it many times, but I'm sure we didn't' catch everything. So, if you see some errors, I apologize. Once again thanks for reading our tale._

—


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Back at Hogwarts

A/N: _I understand some of our readers do not like unperfect writing, I have met people that can't read without stop and be almost in anger if there are some miss-spellings ;(I KNOW it's to be misspellings). If you, my dear readers, are one of them - I'm sorry. Kajsa speak a broken language, of Swedish, sapmi (sami), finnish and norwegian - add in some basic english to that, we left less than 10 percent of it for you to see._

 _And a WARNING. In the story summary, it says "Non-graphic minor character death". Well the Non-graphic is correct, and so is minor character in my opinion. There are a lot of dementor kissed in this chapter. Some say it's wrong to call them minor characters._

 _As the translating and the following editing goes on it also being added to this that do not be in at start, some of that is me trying to make myself understood in English, hence all errors and unusual words. And just to be right: In Sweden, sexual interacting below 15 years are no no no. Have a good time._

:-:-:-:

While Sal was on holiday, things happened in England, which he noticed when he came to Gringotts and met with Sikkso for an update. He also met face to face with a sack of mail that included the newspapers he had subscribed to. The wizard had given his goblin friend carte blanche to act on Sal's behalf. The goblin in turn, hired a law firm to conduct a legal action against _The Daily Prophet._ It was the firm's position that gossip was one thing, but the slander and the false accusations the paper had been printing were something else.

While the returning teen was glancing over the transactions, which were still beyond his comprehension, though he did see that there were more credits than debits, his thoughts were elsewhere. Many scenarios about the conclusion of his plan flew through his head, but Sikkso was remaining silent.

Sal couldn't stand it anymore, he needed to know. "So," he drew out, trying to be causal and failing, "what happened at Number 4? Did my plan work? Please, tell me you have good news, my friend," he asked, looking up from the reports, eager to hear the fallout of what he had done.

"The Dursleys were not implicated in your death. They remain unharmed and free," was the disappointing reply. "Not by the non-magicals at any rate. We found out that Mr. Snape had confronted them before they returned home, and congratulated them on getting rid of you. He berated them for being sloppy after their attempt, and informed them that he had called for a cleanup. That was when he found that they had no clue as to what he was talking about, so he reported to Dumbledore. They then went back and _thoroughly_ cleaned the entire house. There is no trace of any blood, hair or fingerprints left. It is as if you never lived there. That's what our contact reported," he finished with a shrug and raised his hands in a 'what could I do manner'.

"That bloody well sucks," he bit out through grinding teeth, holding onto the parchment harder, and making it wrinkle. "What a waste of my good work, and well-planned revenge. Damn them. I would've loved to have seen Vernon try to slither out of all the evidence I left for the forensic team. I was pretty upset that I couldn't leave my dear _uncle's_ fingerprints with my blood. I figured he could talk his way out with my blood planted, but fingerprints, no way out of that. No, not, fu... well he wouldn't have. No, he'd be spending the rest of his life in prison," Sal said wistfully. "Even without the body, he'd've done some time. And then, the stupid Order had to go and ruin all my hard work," he growled, months of planning all for not. It was beyond frustrating.

"Life is hard, my friend," was the semi-sympathetic response. "I also wanted to let you know that Dumbledore did come here, and he did try to get into your trust vault. He was quite upset when we asked for your Certificate of Death. We know when a customer dies, so by now he must have come to the conclusion that you are still among the living. They just do not know what happened at your former home, or by whom, and we have no reason to tell," Sikkso smirked at that. It was fun to watch them run around and try to find answers.

"He had to try, didn't he?" the teen sighed very much still angry that Vernon was walking free, but glad for the change in subject. Though this wasn't much better. Still, he knew the damned old fool was going to make the effort, but he had hoped he wouldn't. This just solidified what he thought of the ole man.

"Yes, you warn us that he might," Sikkso said blandly, taking the crumbled statements from his client and laid them on the table. "At least you know," he added.

"Yeah, and, now we know, that they know, that I'm alive. At least I got my summer holiday - best summer ever." His face took on a dreamy look as he spent a few moments remembering. He was so glad that he found a way to keep warm on those very chilly nights. He gave a fleeting thought on returning, but disregarded it for now.

"It sounds as if you had fun, good. One day I would enjoy hearing the details. Do you plan on returning?" the goblin asked, echoing the young man's' thought and looking at his vacant expression. Yes, something good must have happened to the boy...perhaps, man? Judging from that look it was entirely possible.

"If I can, yes, but I need to finish my education first," Sal stated with a shake of his head to clear it, and asked, "So do you have more news for me?"

Sikkso picked up a few more papers and shuffled through them. "Shortly after we made the book available, as I said, we took legal action against _The Daily Prophet_ , and a few of the other publishers as well. We also ensnared a few profiteers. Together, they were fined a sum that had never been see in the Wizarding World," he paused for effect, and then sneered, "1,738,894 galleons for the damage they did to the Potter names since you started Hogwarts. You see the figures there," he said as he pointed his gnarly finger on one of the lines.

"That's a big sum," Sal whistled at the figure, but his brow wrinkled as he looked further down the page.

"Plus, an additional half million, well 526,442 galleons, for past royalties on all the books and toys they sold since your parents die. All with interest of course. However, it did not all end up in your vaults," his manager explained, tapping his finger on the table. "The law firm did what they do for a living, and required the standard fee of 5%, when they were done. Since it needed to be formally processed, the judicial body did the same. Government taxes and our fees, cost too. You still got a hefty sum, out of it. Altogether, 1,412,356 galleons," he said as he pointed to one of the lower rows.

"I'd say a job well done. Were there any repercussions?" the dark-haired teen asked, excited at the prospect. Maybe something came from all his plotting.

" _The Daily Prophet_ was also forced to use as much room as they used to slander you to apologize. It was actually a humorous paper, when they followed that order. You see, large areas were completely empty, except a small explanatory text that said; _'The space is reserved for an excuse to Harry Potter,'_ an admittedly small and short text followed, although their reasoning was lame. The best excuse used was the explanation that the information had come from the Minister himself."

"Good to hear that someone got shafted," Sal said, listening to what had taken place over the two months he had been away. He was still disappointed that his efforts to frame the Dursleys didn't happen. He'd have to think of something else.

"It was the last straw, and it made the situation untenable for the Ministry. Confidence was down below ten percent for Fudge and he was forced out. Just a little after, came the order for us to filter out personal financial reports for some named individuals. They cannot order us to hand over ledgers; however, they can _ask_ us to filter out criminal evidence. The named people are not particularly liked by us, so we helped - for a fee of course. It showed clearly the sequence of transactions had happened from November 1, 1981 to December 31, 1982, which was the time frame that most of the 'Imperiused' Death Eaters walked free," the goblin said with an almost cheery smile on his face.

"I can see you liked the result," the teen asked with an eager smile.

"Yes, very much so, all of the nation was in joy. We really did not like them," Sikkso said gleefully, and pointed to the large headlines in one of the clippings which was attached to a report that was already processed.

After having a good laugh at the plight of the Death Eaters, the two talked more about the happenings, when the investigations were over.

Sal learned that the bank had discovered that along with bribes, there were absences of the interrogations on Malfoy, the rest that were 'controlled', and Snape . Furthermore, the reports showed another _lack_ of interview, for Sirius Black. An old article also referred to the statement of Albus Dumbledore, regarding Severus Snape, in which he said, _'Severus is no more a Death Eater than I am.'_ With all that was currently being aired to the public, more people realized that the Potions Professor should have known that Sirius Black had never been in Voldemort's service, and he knew Peter Pettigrew was. When they put the knowledge together, one must assume that either Snape was not what Dumbledore claimed he was, or that they were both close to Voldemort.

That put even more fire under the Ministry and the Potions Master was taken in for questioning. They took three day to first cleanse the prisoner of any drugs that may be in his system, and cast other spells to check his memory for adjustments. They found two memory blocks, and the residual effect of a drug that counteracted Veritaserum. He also had two extra wands, which meant he was detained for a month of detention in the Ministry's holding cells. It would give them sufficient time to continue the interrogation.

The greasy-haired man knew about, and approved, the Obliviations, and that Albus Dumbledore had performed them. They never found how what was removed, one theory was about the events during this last school year, the other touched the days immediately after Severus' graduation.

With a multitude of past tortures, and other curses found on Snape, the interrogators pieced together a picture of the said spy's double life. The misuse of powers he had been doing at the school was considered a school affair, but not completely discounted. That, along with the fact that he had taken the service of Voldemort voluntarily, and what he had done in that service, he was sentenced to twelve years, plus life in Azkaban. The first twelve years were for his indifference in not telling the truth about Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. The rest were for his own actions in Voldemort's favor, including giving You-Know-Who the prophecy.

That bit of information almost had Sal bring down the bank. Sikkso calmed him and continued on.

After the judgment had become known, _The Daily Prophet_ repeated that Albus had said that Snape was not more Death Eater he was. The Headmaster now found fit to take back that statement.

Unfortunately, it didn't do anything about the old verdicts. The law existed and could not be changed. Like the one on Malfoy, and a few more of the _acquitted,_ on the grounds that he had been under mental control, despite Snape's testimony claiming that it was Lucius who had encouraged him to join Voldemort in the first place. So even though there was new evidence, those judgments stood.

However, many were imprisoned on new charges, because of the DOM incident, therefore it was easy to act against them. Along with Snape and the recently arrested, the interrogation built a new chain of evidence. One thing became clear; Azkaban was no longer the safe storage it had been believed to be for many years.

Lucius Malfoy along with Avery, Rookwood, Nott, Rodolphus and Rabastan LeStrange, Crabbe, Jugson, Dolohov, Macnair and Mulciber were all found guilty of involvement with Voldemort. Bellatrix LeStrange was also at the DOM, but had managed to get away with Voldemort.

After they were interrogated for a little more than a month, a summary trial was held, and judgment was delivered. They were all executed within 48 hours after the verdict. Each received a Dementor's Kiss, and were then thrown to the Veil of Death, despite Dumbledore's pleas to save their lives. Even Snape was among those who had been executed. Someone hinted at the evidence of where Harry Potter lived, and the fact Severus Snape had been at that location 00:06 the day the boy had disappeared. This new evidence went against him and he was given the death sentence. No one stood up for him, bar Dumbledore, most thinking he was garbage in the closet.

It also had come up at the hearings that there were _internal and external_ groups of Death Eaters. Each of the inner circle had a number in his or her group. It meant that Snape had been in Malfoy's group for a long time. That was until Voldemort lifted him into the inner circle, and slimy bastard started recruiting. It had been his 'contribution' to You-Know-Who's forces that had been the final blow.

They were Kissed, and _any_ wealth, in the form of cash, real estate and stocks in companies, was seized, and based on the testimonies were distributed to a large reparation to the families that had been looted of life and property. This gave Molly Weasley 4,450,000 galleons, as the only remaining heir for her family, though Bill or Charlie would be next. Many others also became _nouveau riche_.

Draco and Narcissa, and other families of You-Know-Who's minions, were allocated small monthly alms _._ That was only after they took an oath that they were not, nor would ever be, in He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's service. The rest of the funds were for the possible emergence of relatives to those who had been plundered.

Sal had gone through all the _clippings_ that Sikkso had given him when he heard; "Do you intend to return to Hogwarts? There are a couple of letters from them, I held them separated from the rest, since you were undecided when you left. Now, it's time to decide." Sikkso held up said letters, and handed them over.

Sal took the two envelopes, one of which was the results of his OWLs, which caused him to morph back into his Harry Potter appearance. For a mere second he felt like a normal schoolkid, just happy to know that his test results were good. Then he realized that he'd never be normal, and he gave the letter less interest. Nevertheless, he opened it to see if he could move forward in his studies from here.

OWL results for Harry James Potter

Student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: 1996

Astronomy, A, note 1. _'Not good, but ok,' he thought._

Charms, E, ' _I could have been better, however it's satisfactory._ '

Defense Against the Dark Arts, O Note 2, _'I did pretty good, though it was expected_.'

Transfiguration, E, ' _That was expected.'_

History, T, ' _Expected'_.

Care of magical Creatures, E, ' _Better than expected'._

Divination, A _. 'Not worth my time.'_

Potions, A, _'Worse than I thought.'_

Note 1: External interference affected the results, and the scores have been modified in relation to the condition.

Note 2: Results exceeding our measuring scale, therefore the score is now counted as double the value.

Thus, you have received 8 approved OWLs, and are now registered as the basic trained Magician.

Continued studies to the next level are possible in the subjects of;

Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Care of Magical Creatures.

Since there are four topics, you may select a further three electives.

Good Luck, and Best Regards,

 _Griselda Marchbanks_

 _Wizarding Examinations Authority_

 _Department of Magical Education_

Before Harry took a closer look at the second letter, he pondered a while. After a bit of thinking he came to a decision, he would continue to study, but not at Hogwarts.

"Sikkso," he said, putting down the letter with his test results, "I don't think that I'll return to Hogwarts, at least not now. Perhaps, in the spring a year or two from now, pending on how fast I learn abroad, I can take the NEWTs there."

"What will you do until then, besides study?" the goblin asked, already reaching for the research he had done..

"Actually, I don't know," the teen said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "For awhile I thought I'd go back to where I was this summer, but when I think more about it, I doubt it. No, I think I need to move around, or something. However, I still need to complete my schooling. What other schools can I go to besides Hogwarts?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"Is a high cost acceptable?" his account manager asked, laying the pamphlets on the table.

"Yes."

"Then I recommend _The Centre de Magic_ , it is a little outside of Toronto, Canada. They have high school, which takes students on a _private_ basis. You look for, or actually _request_ , to be admitted. They have room for you, I have seen to that," he said, giving the teen a knowing nod, like he knew all along that Harry wouldn't go back to Hogwarts.

"You sly goblin," was the comeback. "Right, tell me more."

"There, you will get your very own supervisor, someone who only have you to _take care_ of. Along with that, you can plan and implement your studies. Sometimes, it can mean attending classes with others, but mostly it is individual studies. It all depends on the student's wishes," the goblin explained.

"That's much different than Hogwarts, and sound more like something that will work for me," Sal stated, hanging on every word.

"Yes, I thought as much. Now, the basic cost is about ten times the costs at Hogwarts, there will be a fee for each course you want, along with the cost of food and accommodation. All students live in a student hotel, which is a room with a small kitchenette, study and sleeping area. You can buy food vouchers and eat in the dining room, or buy food at the nearby town, and cook your own meals. Lunch is the only meal included in the basic fee, making sure the students have at least one meal a day. Then there are some courses that cost extra, such as the Practical Part of the Magic Potion course, it is considering the preparation of ingredients."

"Sounds great, set it up," the green-eyed teen said excitedly.

"For some reason I suspected what you wanted, here are application forms. Sit still, _read thoroughly_ , and fill them out. We will send them via our internal delivery service. We have already spoken to our office in Toronto. They are ready to open a vault on your behalf, and we can transfer a tidy sum of money to that vault. Then you will have the resources you need on the spot. You can also take the final test there, which will _irritate_ some to the people at Hogwarts, especially if you do better there," his manager said, handing over a stack of paper.

The boy groaned, and got to work. It took hours until he was done, but when he signed the final line, he felt accomplished. He had a good feeling that he was doing the right thing.

Of course, Harry was accepted, he had attached a note that he used the name Sal Stern, as he was going incognito. They replied they had no issue with that, but his NEWTs would have to be done in his birth name. Three days later, he received a Portkey that would bring him to his new temporary home.

The first problem was the language, when he was in Sweden on holiday almost everyone there spoke English; however, here it was French, and only French. It was school policy that had passed down for ages.

Jauk Milgard, who met Sal, explained to him that he was his advisor _,_ which was a cross between counselor and teacher. The first thing that needed to be done was acquire the language knowledge. There was an easy way, and a hard way. The latter was to be out in the community for a few weeks and learn it, which didn't always work well. The first was to buy copy of a memory and absorb it.

"Memory… copy?" Sal asked, having never heard of that method of learning before.

"Well, all of our courses are that way," was the casual answer. "It is based on the same principle as the pensieve. They are copies of memories that are relevant to the lesson. Here, this is the copy for English to French, which is a set of 55 crystal bottles, at 100 Galleons each. But after that, and very little environment training, you will understand and speak French fluently."

"Okay, so, five or six thousand?" Sal said, doing the calculations in his head. "I'm ok with that." He was told it was expensive, now he was starting to see how pricey this school was going to be. He truly hoped it was worth it. And he found out it was. Jauk explained that all the memories came from Professors that spoke French, mostly because it was easier to keep to one language, hence the need to learn the language right at the start.

 **\- time skip -**

Sal was fascinated. In this school the entire Hogwarts seven-year education could _be bought_ by the _bottle_ , and learn it in _months_. Plus, he learned more, because he was given training along with the pensieve learning, unlike some courses in his old school. There was also a limit on how many one could _manage_ by themselves. The first catch was ten classes a day, although the recommended number was no more than eight. In addition, every third day must be free.

Provided one's consciousness is given time to receive the knowledge, and assimilating it gently, there is no problem. Otherwise there was an imminent risk of _overdose,_ which could lead to a variety of psychological disorders. One of which was that for a short time the person who had left the memories might imprint on the person learning them. This could lead to temporary schizophrenia, which is a form of double personality disorder.

It was here Jauk Milgard came in as his personal advisor, it was he who _leveled_ out the memory vessels. It was his responsibility to his client not let him over do it. Each memory would be followed up with practical use. Now Sal started to understand how it all happened. _Everything - absolutely everything_ he could learn had a cost.

He dashed off a list on which subjects he wanted to buy and their prices. In order, not to miss any of the grounding, it was recommended that he start each course from scratch. He chose to 'read' what he had already knew, including the OWLs, despite having spent five years at Hogwarts. It would be at 150 memories, and he would build on Runes and Arithmancy. Altogether, he was up to 210 storage bottle. He did eight a day, pausing every third. He'd finish in a few months instead of years. The cost was 21,000 galleons, obviously more expensive, and it was not _included the basic cost_.

He finished it all by the end of October, which for once nothing happened. Much to Sal's relief. He had been on pins and needles all day waiting for the anvil to drop. When he got good scores, and made it through the day, he wondered if it had something to do with Hogwarts, and not him.

After that, he built on to the next level in all subjects. Even though it was only two years to the five, it was more memories, at only 315 pieces, and then he could build on; Animagus 39 others, Magical Transport 81, more knowledge of magical protection was another course, which covered only 96 bottles of which 88 were bodywork.

Time passed quickly as he studied, most of the other students only saw him in passing. During the Christmas and New Year holidays, the school was closed _._ The Student Hotel entrance to the school was locked, but the hotel part was in operation and had an outside entrance. It was one of the major differences from Hogwarts, the Student Hotel was considered an Annex and was not part of the school itself. Anyone who wanted to, could go out in the _normal_ society whenever they felt the need. However, it would be quiet and calm after nine o'clock at night. Rest was really needed.

It had become the month of March, and there were only days left of his scheduled memories. His Animagus form was what he had hoped for, a falcon.

A Peregrine. He could passably create a flying broom with a good piece of wood. Though it couldn't really be called a _broom._ However, it could take him, or someone else, across rivers or rough ground if there was and could create Portkeys - but he need to know the point of arrival. He could Apparate and Teleport. The difference was actually both small and infinite.

Apparation created a _tube_ in the sky with a point of arrival in mind, because going by coordinates was a gamble. Teleporting was trans-dimensional, because the transfer required the _force_ which was equal between the amount of matter and the distance squared. So, double the distance required four times more power. Teleportation however demanded to open two _ports,_ the step between them was not tied to the physical distance, if he did not know the point of arrival, he do it by first opening the first gate - then at POA he find a place for the output gate. The two step was ten times more interesting, as it also admitted the possibility to step back - the limitation of time to search the output stage was dependent on the personal strength. Thus, to look for the outgate give the opportunity for a limited time to see and hear the supposed POA, to spy for short. But as it was in another dimension hence one was open for inhabitants living there, and as long you stay with open doors - who know what can pass behind your back.

He was done with all scheduled courses by March 4. There were ten days before the tests to practice the practical's, during that time no one was to use memory transfer.

After those ten days, the weeks' long testing started, which finished on April 1. Making him done with all the studies, which at times felt like cramming. The subtotal -in addition to the 20,000 galleons it cost to be there - was nearly 90,000. An immense sum, but now he had all the knowledge. He felt it was well worth it. It would have cost less had he not started at the beginning, but he felt the grounding studies were important.

After the tests, he had one month left, which he was going to devote to the advanced combat skills. Those last 155 memories made the grand total 100,000 galleons. This school had been much tougher than Hogwarts. Besides, all the memories, and custom practices his advisor had with him, he had had dueling technology, and fighting. The latter was a cruder form of duels. To even be able to do it, he had had a pretty hard physical training by running around in a hall, climbing the hanging rope, weightlifting, a variety of body movements, which enabled both the back and abdominal muscles. Pistol Shooting, which was included in the defense course had taught him that the strength in the arms, combined with a meditation technique that significantly enhanced performance.

The last month's course included protection against mental reading of one's thoughts and memories. What Snape taught him wasn't even close to the correct way. But now, now he could defend himself against Occlumens, even against Snape, who he felt he had out mastered the art.

Due to the fact that he did so well, he was encouraged to return, if they had any advisor vacancies. There were even courses left to choose from. With the final bodywork, he had permission to be a teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

At the beginning of May, Sal Stern began packing his books and notes. Yes, even with the pensieve like training there were books. He wanted to take his NEWTs at Hogwarts, so he packed and was ready to go.

 **-Back in London-**

Upon his return to England, Sikkso warned Hogwarts that there was a student that was _homeschooled_ and want to graduate with the current class. No name had been mentioned. Harry did not want to reveal that he had the name of Black, plus the NEWTs only counted in his birth name, besides he didn't want anyone to know about his metamorph ability. Maybe he'd have to reveal before the summer came. But it was time for the first test, he was going to sit for the OWLs in Runes and Arithmancy the next day, so he went to the midday meal in the Great Hall.

"Harry?" He heard Hermione's voice and soon there was an absolute silence, then it broke into murmurs, and a bunch of questions came his way simultaneously. Instead of turning to one of them, he went up to the Staff Table. Albus Dumbledore sat there, a little surprised for it was Harry Potter.

"Headmaster, Harry Potter here to take the OWLs in Runes and Arithmancy, then take the NEWT for Potions, Runes, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Charms, History, Astronomy, and Defense Against the Dark Arts," he said, ignoring the Student Body as a whole.

"Harry, where have you been, my boy?" came the irrelevant question. "We thought something terrible had happened to you, and you did not answer our letters," said the Headmaster in his most disappointed voice as he stared into Harry's eyes. To say he was shocked that he could get no surface thoughts from the teen was an understatement.

"That doesn't concern you, or anyone else for that matter," Harry said with a shrug. "What I do in my spare time is my own business." he stared right back, not the least bit concerned that the old man would see anything.

"Harry, my boy, we, the staff and your friends, have been worried ... for you," Albus repeated, hoping that he could guilt the boy into opening up if he showed genuine concern.

"Look, old man, I'm only here to take the exams. Does your old head not comprehend that little bit of info?" the green-eyed teen snapped. "I'm not here to discuss what I've been doing when I'm not here. Are your ear canals too waxed for hear normal speech?" he sneered, then looked to McGonagall. "Perhaps I should address your second."

"Mr. Potter, address the headmaster with respect, and use his title of headmaster," all but bellowed the old Scot in a harsh voice.

"Mc_Gon_a_gall," Harry said, with a voice that was colder than a Dementor's, "While he speaks to me under the premise of epithets, and with disparaging emphases, I will do the same. He has now twice appealed to me on first name basis. I'm taking it to mean that we're at level with each other. Moreover, I'm no longer a student here. I'm just here to take my exams. I've already paid the fee."

"Mr. Potter, we assumed you would have been here when school started. We have not heard from you since you went home for summer vacation last year," Minerva announced her dissatisfaction with whom she now realized was a former student.

"Two errors in that sentence. First, _he_ ," Harry pointed with his thumb towards Albus and kept talking, "said ' _came home_ ', no, you, or someone else, possibly saw was that I went to the _Dursleys_ , not _home_. That hellhole has never been a home to me," he spat out, a look of anger crossed his face."Second is, how could you _see_ it? Were you there, and if so, why? Do you make sure that all your students make it _home_? When I left this place the last year, I had lost all confidence that I may have had for this school, its staff and the Ministry. You," he waved to encompass all of the staff, "are not in charge of who I see, where I go, or what I do. Letters, you say? I haven't seen any. Who knows where they are, perhaps in some secret storeroom, like all my letters through the years. According to my bank, I have a guest room reserved for me, I prefer to take my meals there. I don't seem to be welcome here."

Despite all the cries for him to stop, he left without looking back, he was going to ignore them altogether. He had made his point. He noted as he left that there were enormous gaps at the Slytherin table.

He had just remembered what he had asked Hogwarts to do. Perhaps, more that he got a reminder of the castle itself, it seemed to speak to him. He had been here before; he knew exactly where he was going.

 **End of chapter**

—


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Letters

 _A/N F: This chapter is aptly named 'Letters', in which Harry write a letter and the OC returns it with two. One in Swedish, one in very broken English; however, it is translated completely in the end. There is going to be large parts of broken English, sorry if it confuses you, but most is necessary to the plot. Enjoy._

 _Trigger Warning: past thoughts of suicide in this chapter_

 _A/N S: Later in story you get answers about English vs France: But I can tell here: The memories, they originate from the South of France, there will be more about that later._

 _Death Eater gaps -?- Well Harry did ask magic and Hogwarts to NOT let any marked or with sympathize for Voldi to be accepted into Hogwarts. Draco CANNOT open the cabinets, and a lot of junior DE's well they cannot get in._

 _Some do not like Dursleys got off for what Harry did - true. But think what Albus and his folks must try to understand WHAT HAPPENED to Harry. What if they have nightmares after seeing it._

 _At the point when Harry write his letter it's going to be 'Smargden-Harry-type of broken and… well take it with a smile, please. 'Harry writing' is to be as it's written with a brain in meltdown-mode, Harry writes as he also do a trip on memory-lane. Please do NOT break down for grammar and spelling error - cause they are character's error._

 _This chapter focus on Dobby, Harry's relation to old friend and two letters._

 **:-:-:-:-: On with Chapter 7**

The door appeared, and opened itself as he approached the third time, the castle let him in and closed after he entered. It was a simple room with a comfy chair and a desk that he walked into. "Keep it unseen until I ask to open it again, please," he requested straight out, towards the castle. "Dobby." And before even a second went by, the little elf was there.

"Welcome back, Master Harry Potter Sir. Master Harry Potter Sir, is being calling for Dobby? Dobby is being so happy yous is calling for him. What can Dobby be doing for Master Harry Potter, Sir?" Words just gushed out of the hyperactivate elf as he bounced in place, making his large ears flopped with him.

"Dobby, it's good to see you. Are you doing okay?" Harry asked, putting a hand on his little friend's shoulder to calm him. "Hey, can I get dinner here?" he asked as he stomach growled, reminding him of the time.

"Master Harry Potter Sir, is a bestest master ever," the little being stopped jumping, but looked up at his master with large, awe-filled and teary eyes. "Master Harry Potter Sir is asking about poor Dobby. Dobby is well, Master Harry Potter Sir. Dinner will bes served in a second, sir. Dobby knows all of sirs favorites. Dobby is so happy to serve Master Harry Potter Sir." And true to his word, Harry turned around as the smell of food filled the room, and the table was set for... well more than a hungry Hagrid could clear out, and bouncing close to the table was a smiling Dobby.

"Woah - that was fast. Thanks," the dark-haired teen said truthfully as he took a seat and started piling chicken on his plate. "You can sit down and share dinner with me," he offered, nodding his head to one of the empty chairs.

Dobby twisted his teatowel, and soft words come out, "Sorry, Master Harry Potter Sir, Dobby have been already eaten, Master Harry Potter Sir." his ears drooped in disappointment at not being able to do as requested.

"It's alright, Dobby," the teen said with a gentle smile as he scooped up some vegetables. "Hey, if somebody comes and wants to come in, is it possible for you know and tell me who it is, but are not be seen by them?" he asked, looking at his little friend.

Before Harry could say another word, Dobby started to assure him, "Yes, Master Harry Potter Sir. Dobby can scout and tell, Master Harry Potter Sir. Dobby arrange, be sneaky sneaky... Dobby will guard Master Harry Potter Sir's secret door..."

Harry nodded his head, and then continued with what he was going to say, "I know I said that I do not want to be disturbed, but that depends on who it is." thinking that maybe Luna or Neville might come along.

"Dobby will tell Master Harry Potter Sir of any who lurks around, Master Harry Potter Sir."

"Thanks, Dobby." He thought he'd starve to death before Dobby finished with all his courtesies. Luckily, he didn't, soon enough the elf wound down and he got a generous helping of a typical Hogwart's Dinner. There were many of his favorite dishes included. The sad thing was eating alone. He had not had a meal alone in ten months, but all those folks were in passing. Like you were with them on a bus, a train or whatever. They are no more to you then the trees you pass on a trail as you walk by them. Yes, people speak, and some interact with you, but they are just... Harry shrugged it off, and just worked on his food.

When he finished, he sat down and relaxed. He felt it again. Kiruna, Kajsa, but there was something else that nagged the back of his mind, hence his meditation. It didn't take long before he got the picture - the fool had tried to enter his mid. Harry had been too excited and even angry, therefore he had not noticed it as it happened. His natural defense was always active as he was among others, thanks to his recent training. Dumb-as-a-door had opened one of the twenty-five in the rooms all nasty intruders arrived at when they try to enter.

Well all the doors were unmarked, and what was behind them was random, but all had a ready-made adventure awaiting. Harry had designed five different adventures so far, but a lot more were to come. The one Albus found was something Harry made by imprinting the film (movie) he liked, and now that Dumbles got in, he was going to be lost for some time. The old man had chosen the door to Jurassic Park.

That's why the Headmaster had become silent and still in the Great Hall. Well, even if he could break free before the end of the adventure he was in, the rest would come as soon as he fell asleep. Whenever he tried to find sleep, day or night, what he was experiencing now was going to repeat for days to come. Oh, yes, all adventures started with Harry being assaulted at _Prison Number 4,_ by different means. The one Albus found it was animals that played with their food, which was Harry, before they started to look for more to eat, and then they would start to hunt the new visitor.

But that wasn't what really struck Harry, it was the same feeling he had had quite often during his time in Canada. Throughout the fall, winter and spring, but he had been too busy, and needed to put it out of his mind. When the first part of his education was ready, it had been a real craving, every day. When he was at the advanced part, it had been so hard to get past the feeling, he had forced it down.

Now, with his belly full, hmmm, filled well past the level of good feeling, he could feel that tugging again, and it was... demanding. He decided, he would go back up there, perhaps sooner than he had planned. He could now use teleportation... he hadn't thought of it before. There were no licenses for that, Apparation needed a license, but for teleportation, there were no rules. It was simply forgotten, because so few managed, or know about it.

 **\- Harry began to write a letter -**

 _Dear Kajsa,_

 _I'm back in England now, actually at the school in Scotland right now. I've been in Canada since last fall, had a busy time. I actually read more than two full years of training in a year. It has been very hard, and I thought of you very often. You said, when we were there on the mountain, that the best time there is at the end of March onwards. At that time, I was close to cutting off the studies and travel to you. But it was not easy to do that either, I had spent too much money on it and had a form of contract to finish. And I needed to learn a lot more, so I did just that._

 _Now I'm done, although I can get back there and supplement my studies with other subjects, but it will have to wait a little bit, as that is more like options and can be done later._

 _Right now, I'm back at my old school, as I just said, so I can do the tests that I actually was scheduled to do next year. But as I wrote, I'm ready for them now, when I'm done with that, I'm done with this school._

 _I'll admit something; last year I was on the run. I actually had done a runner then. Though it is the truth with modifier, one must be seventeen years old to be of age. - Then there are exceptions, I had managed to get one of those exceptions, though I didn't know that at first. Those who thought that I would be in one place, didn't know either, so in their eyes I was missing. I had put a little sidetrack in addition._

 _Now, I'll tell you that I've planned to come to your place as soon as I'm done here, it may take a little more than two weeks before I can. So, that will be at the end of the month or early next, this time I'll travel discreetly, and not by plane or train._

 _I'll bring my boots, and the rest of the stuff, and we can go a bit more on that trail we were on. I'm really looking forward to it._

 _Hope you do not think I'm childish, or naive, when I feel that way. I know you said although it was 'here and now' then._

 _If you don't have too indissoluble roots, I hope that we can take a long journey together, so just put down some places you wish to see._

 _I haven't had the opportunity to use the skills you taught me in all the time I've been away from you. So hope that we get some opportunities. It feels like there is much more to do... to learn._

 _In regards your training, there are a few different ways to go. I can either educate you totally in private, or the other option is that you attend with younger students. I do not think the latter is good in the long run._

 _You spoke well, broken, but still very good English, compared to others I met, so you could do it, but do you feel you can have me as a teacher for some time? I, for one, look forward to that. Oh… do not take my spelling in this letter to be foolproof, I do a lot of miss-spellings, or even the grammar - my mind is like a hurricane. Sucking up thoughts here and there - and dropping them randomly on my head - and I write as they drop, and I like to send the letter as it's being written - not edited and rewritten._

 _It would give me the opportunity to be close to you for a longer time then last summer, maybe a whole winter up there with you. Or if you come to me in London, I actually have a bunk fairly centrally there. Another option is that we find one good place in the Caribbean, warm and lovely._

 _When I came back to London after last summer a lot had happened there. It has been in our newspapers so I can write about it, otherwise there's things that should not be printed, hence I do not put names of, for others unknown places, in a letter, well more than Canada that is._

 _As you are you reading this, you've come to meet my friend Hedwig, she is very good at finding people, and super accurate if she has met them before. You didn't see her last summer, but she was close to us, a lot of times. And visited with me rather often when I was on my own. As you now can see she carries letter, owls that are trained for mail delivery are called 'post owls'. But Hedwig is my first real friend. It's a way of sending mail, as you can see._

 _Hedwig is also extremely intelligent, I've told her that she should wait until you have an answer ready to send, and meanwhile she can try to find some local delicacies; she catches mice and small rodents. Don't spoil her too much with bacon, she might stay too long and abandon me. No... she won't... I think. Anyway, when you're ready just tell her to take the letter to me. Tie it to one foot, she might even show which foot when the time comes._

 _Back to what happened while I was gone. First, we have a psycho here, a terrorist you can say, unfortunately, he affects our whole society. If he was alone it would be bad, but it's worse, he has a bunch of henchmen that are bad too._

 _He also has the idea to chase me. Just a little before the last semester ended, he and some of his followers lured me and five schoolmates into an ambush. We had a battle. We were six kids, and they had twice as many, and they are killers. Indeed, it was a battle of life and death._

 _None of us schoolkids died, but my godfather did. Hermione, a classmate, she had an ugly gash over the entire front. Had the spell come through with full force, she would probably have been cut in half. All of us got wounds, but hers was the most serious._

 _Well, in the end we got help, I was really sorry the whole thing killed my godfather as he was among the rescuers. He had been incarcerated in prison many years ago, most people thought he was guilty to murder, but he escaped from our prison and it turned out that he hadn't even had a trial. He was completely innocent, the man who was thought killed by him was alive, and we found out he had framed my godfather after we found him. But Sirius, my godfather, died during the battle, he was never cleared, he died as a killer on the run. I was mad - and . . . he was the last from my parents, he was my godfather. I wanted to get away from it all to find… to go to them. Well, you became my salvation._

 _Yes, I was in mind to give up, and I did prepare, in a way, but something pushed me forward. I decided to see the midnight sun before my ending, as it was something that had been in my mind for many years. And then I met you, and then all gloomy thoughts disappeared throughout the summer, and I had got courage to keep living._

 _Now that those who thought they... own me, have seen me again, they started to rave about where I had been. I told them I didn't care about them anymore. Oh, sorry lost myself a little there, yes - what had happened here during the summer?_

 _All except two, who got away from the ambush, those we fought against were arrested, interrogated and later executed. Do we have the death penalty? We do, but it hasn't been applied for some time. We're talking about my specific world now. In addition, one of my former teachers, a person I can't say anything good about, was one of the rescuers, but still a member of the bad group, he also got arrested, and later he was also executed as he had done a lot for the bad side. Plus, there was a large purge, as a result of it. The psychopath, the who had arranged the ambush, is probably mad at me now._

 _Well, life here is quite dangerous, but I'll do everything I can to not involve you in it; however I still want us to meet, and have some time together._

 _But of course, you're older than me and may have met someone you like and married since last time. Have you done it yet? If so then I wish you all luck, but I'd still like to meet you, even if it cannot be like last year. Maybe you have a sister, what was her name again, Siv? Though, no, she's okay as a friend, not more._

 _It was a bit of life here, and a bit of what I done last year._

 _You talk really good English, but if you can read it and write I don't know. But, I will give a few simple answer._

 _If this come back ripped to pieces or with deletions and blots on, then I'll understand that keep me away._

 _If a short letter with the word - Come- then I'll understand that you aren't so good at writing, but wish that I still come, and I will._

 _If Hedwig comes back completely empty, then I'll guess you didn't fasten the letter, and she couldn't save it. An answer, in any way I hope will come._

 _Best regards_

 _Yours, Harry_

 _PS: Already longing to get away._

He read through it a few times, and no - he could NOT write it second time, and then closed the letter, before too many of the drippings from the eyes would make it wet, he could cry later. Hedwig was already waiting as if she was eager to get away, and do her job.

"Hedwig this letter is very important, please do your absolute best, and with that I mean take your time, rest when you need. You know who it's for, hopefully you will come back with a good reply." Harry lost count of all 'Hoo-Hoos' he got in reply, yes, like she was half away already.

While he had been busy writing the letter, it had take some time and some eye watering, Dobby dropped in a few times, and one time very softly told Harry that Hermione and Ron were looking for him; however, they didn't know where to look. And that Professor McGonagall had been looking too, but Dumbledore had interrupted her before she could reach for him.

The next day Harry was sitting for the OWL tests, Runes first and then Arithmancy. His preliminary results assessed that they will be on the border between E and O, with the draw against O in both. The reason he received the preliminary results was because he had to do the OWL before the next tests in the subject. Then the same examiner who oversaw both the OWLs and NEWTs, so it was natural that it was NEWTs in the afternoon. he'll sit for them then.

It was before he had returned to his room that Hermione found him.

"Harry, where have you been?" It was not a humble question, it was demanding. She was glaring at him as if she had every right to know what he'd done with his time this last year.

"Sorry Hermi," Harry answered quietly. He really didn't want to fight, especially right here in the hall. "I have been doing self-study, and I can say that I finally have learned something. Snape's so-called lessons, were a total waste of time. If I could retake the test again today, I'd have O+ in Potions. I'm on the border between E and O for OWLs, but I'll probably be top in the Runes and Arithmancy, which were the first two tests today. Consider then, that I didn't take them before. Furthermore, I have to take NEWTs in the afternoon for those two subjects. Potions, History, Transfiguration, Charms, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Defence Against the Dark Arts the following days. Have I forgotten anything? Muggle Studies is so far behind they are worthless. And Herbology I did well on, so I might take that," he explained and cocked his head to the side. "I'm pretty sure I mentioned all this when I arrived."

"Have you read everything about that since you got home?" was her disbelieving question.

"'Home', Hermione? Where is 'home' for me?" he snarled, his voice was frosty, and he stepped forward a bit. "It was here at Hogwarts, until that bitch Umbridge came here and ruined it all. And then I was homeless again. And if you call Dursleys' house my 'home' one more time, we have nothing more to talk about," he stated firmly. She should've known after all their years of friendship what he thought about his 'family'. .

"But, Professor Dumbledore says it's for your own good," Hermione tried to get him so see her reasoning.

"Okay, I'm giving you a choice, if you say once more that I should listen to him, I will cut you off, and when I do - it'll be forever," he gave his ultimatum, looking her straight in the eye to show he meant business. He wasn't going to fight over this, it was her choice now.

"Harry, what happened to you?" she asked in a small voice, not believing that he would be so callus.

"As I said, I have finally _studied_ , and I've managed to make it on my own. I have to say I've done considerably better than this school is able to teach. What we had for teachers in DADA was pitiful; 1st year, 2nd year, 3rd year started ok, until the professors tried to harm me. Then 4th year was a Death Eater, and 5th year Dolores, who again tried to harm, or kill me. You call them professors? I don't. And furthermore, I don't dislike Hagrid, by any means, but be honest, is he a good teacher?" he asked, leaning against the wall.

"Well, no…" the bushy-haired girl stated, only to be cut off when Harry's voice overrode hers in a growl.

"Then Snape, his methods are not what we've paid for. It's easier to read the textbook, and do as it says, much like History. And then the Slytherin bullies who sabotage while the _professor_ , who is so biased, turns the other way. That, and he intentionally drops a perfect submitted brew, only to put a zero for me. I'm just saying, he got what he deserved," he snarled and stood from the wall. He looked at her worried face, took a deep breath and then he cleared his mind. When he was calm, he continued, "I have reread all of the subjects I learned here, plus Runes and Arithmancy, and the additional advanced courses for each. All in less than a year, without the help of Dumbledore. Who, by the way, said Snape was no more Death Eaters than he was," he tacked on a bit vindictively.

"They have thrown that in his face all summer, and fall for that matter. You shouldn't do the same?" she reprimanded, not liking this new Harry, who used to praise the Headmaster, now seemed to scorn him.

"Why not? It's true," was the nonchalant answer complete with shoulder shrug.

"Okay, Harry, something bad has happened to you," Hermione said, looking hard at her friend. He was just so… mean. "Or maybe I should ask, what have you done with the real Harry?"

" _Bad?_ Why do you say that? Just because I don't fall to the altar of Dumbledore?" he asked, staring straight into her eyes. "I like who I am now. So you go back to Albus, and report that I have forsaken you. He thought he had Snape as a spy in Voldi's court, and now you seem to be completely on the Headmaster's page. I'll say this, because he's not on my side, it means that you're against me! I can well imagine that Dumbles trying to say that I succumbed to the Dark side. You know what Hermi... do you know why a Light fighter would cherish the Dark?" he asked a seemingly random question, throwing the bookworm for a loop.

"Professor Dumbledore is not... he's not… he's on the Light side," she protested, not liking that suggestion at all.

"You didn't answer my question. Think about and see if you can answer it," he challenged, leaning forward a bit and peering at her confused face.

"Of course I did," she huffed. "You're accusing the Headmaster of being Dark."

That's not what I said at all," he shook his head mockingly. "That's right, you weren't even listening," he tsked.

"Well then, what did you ask?" she snapped.

"I said, why does a Light fighter cherish the Dark?"

"Professor Dumbledore is not a Dark servant," she reiterated with a snarl.

"You don't know. What would a Light fighter be if there is no Darkness? - Not a damn thing. He needs the Darkness, so he can point at it and say it is Dark, and delete it for being seen. If I remove Voldi, I'm in the spotlight, then he, Albus, must proclaim that I am Dark, and get me away and take credit for it," he explained and then seeing her rebellious face, he continued. "Look, I don't care what he does, but if he crosses my path it's up to him, and when he does, he's interfering with a free person. It's not what a Light one does. He has interfered too much with me already. And with no Darks, the cattle doesn't need anyone to worship, hence Albus needs a Dark side that's active."

"Harry, I do not recognize you," Hermione said softly with a sad shake of her head.

"No, maybe not, but you go up to Dumbles and cry. He'll give you some lemon-drops, contaminated with a slight mind-altering drug. Didn't know that did you? It makes everything he says seem so sensible that almost everyone takes it for the truth, and it helps him with the nonsense he's doing. I happened to have a few of them left last fall, and I tested them. They showed positive.

"As I said to him yesterday, I'm here only to take the tests; nothing else. He has nothing to say in my case. I rent a guest room, I'm not a student. You might think that he has control over me. He might not have told you, but I'm of age... since last summer, actually. I should've gotten it during the tournament I was forced into, then a second time in connection with that farce of a trial, but after the last academic year, I finally got it documented. He doesn't have a damn thing to do with me anymore, wouldn't have had it before, either. Now I have my lunch. Have a good day."

With that, Harry walked away from a stunned Hermione. He knew he'd been right, thanks to the mental part of the advanced course, that he'd hit the nail when he said that she spied for Dumbledore. While she didn't realize that she did was spying, or even being his extended arm when it come to one of his peasants, it was. She was out of Harry's group now, and therefore Ron too. Had it not been for Kajsa, he would've taken a closer contact with Luna, maybe they'd have time to talk before the tests were over. But now, he was already late, it would be a short lunch and then more tests.

It was some time before Hedwig came back, she actually looked like she smiled as she handed Harry a heavy envelope. He opened it with hands trembling with excitement.

He found the two letters, a Swedish one, and what must be her translation.

Harry held the letter that contained writing in Swedish, and he looked at it with sorrowful eyes. Some words were familiar to him, how could they not be a month and a half do leaves some traces after all, but what were their significance - he hadn't a clue.

 **Start of Kajsas Swedish letter**

Harry – är det verkligen du som skrivit,

Ohh – du må tro jag blev fundersam när den vita fågeln dök upp. Här uppe har vi ripor, de är också helt vita under vintern. Det är en matfågel, så bli inte förskräckt när jag säger att det var de som genast de såg Hedwig tog fel, men det var bara en kort stund, sen såg de att det var skillnad.

Sen när jag fick brevet av den blev jag riktigt snopen, och sen kunde jag läsa. Du kanske märker att pappret har varit vått, jo jag grät lyckotårar både när jag läste ditt brev och skriver det här svaret.

Jag förstår att du har varit upptagen så jag ska inte klaga, men jag har saknat dig oerhört mycket ska du veta. När du var här förstod jag att det kunde bli svårt med brevgången, nu förstår jag det bättre. Och då när du var här så var det ju jag som sa —här och nu— jag trodde då inte att du skulle komma ihåg mig ens tills du hann komma hem.

Jo jag har tänkt på dig — mycket.

Och jag vill gärna att du kommer, jag ska inte boka in mig på något annat än dig, för HELA sommaren, och gärna längre om du vill, men det bestämmer du när du varit här lite.

Hösten kom tidigt, och det blev inte så många turister som kom sen, många gånger svor jag över att jag klådde dig på så mycket pengar när du var här, jag skulle glatt gjort allt för dig gratis, bara så du vet. Men tack vare det du lämnade så klarade vi vintern bättre. Totalt var det kanske inte så mycket, men när man inte har så stora behov så hjälpte de pengarna enormt, så JÄTTETACK.

Först gav bärplockningen bara en fjärdedel, av vad det ger ett normalt år. När du var här kanske du kommer ihåg att vi gjorde några tappra försök att plocka hjortron på myrarna. Normalt skulle vi haft mellan 150 å 200 liter att göra sylt av. Det ger mer pengar att köpa lite socker och sälja det som sylt, än att sälja bara bären. Men det blev bara, som du kanske minns lite mer än tre hinkar. Samma sak med lingona som kommer senare.

Sen när frosten har varit och färgerna är klara brukar det på kort varsel komma ett hurtigt gäng som hyr in sig i stugorna och har korta turer över dagen. Jag vet inte vart de tog vägen i höstas, INGEN av dem kom. Där försvann 60 gästnätter i ett bräde. Där försvann 18000 i förväntad inkomst, men det är sånt som händer i turistbranchen.

Inte heller vårvintern i år gav vad det brukar, lite mindre än hälften bara.

Sen efter att snön inte längre är hel, alltså för mycket barmark är insprängt då kan man inte köra med hundslädarna, det var först då det kom lite senvinterturister. Och med betoning på LITE. Alltså inte så många.

Så det har varit en tuff tid ska du veta, och tack än en gång för ditt bidrag, det har verkligen värmt att ha det du gav. Fast ibland skämdes jag när du betalade för guidningen, många gånger när jag tog fram av de pengarna grät jag, både över att jag hade mött dig, och dina pengar var GULD värda både för att det var DU som hade gett dem, men också för att jag hade dem.

Du säger att du kommer — på ditt sätt — okej om några dagar flyttar de ut, de som nu bor i stugan du hade, sen sätter jag — UPPTAGET — på den tills du kommer, så om du behöver tänka på något ställe att — komma hit till — så är det ledigt i den stugan.

Det kan bli lite besvärligare med fjällturer, men vill vi så kan det gå ändå, vi löser det när du kommit.

Och du frågade om jag hittat någon att gifta mig med sedan sist, faktiskt har jag inte gjort det, och jag tänker inte lämpa över dig till lillsyrran även om hennes ögon lyser när vi talar om dig.

Ska inte glömma att säga — GRATTIS — till dina studieresultat. Inte för att jag förstår så mycket vad du egentligen har lärt dig, men det verkar imponerande det du har åstadkommit.

Du fråga om jag kan tillräckligt med engelska för att kunna läsa å skriva, hoppas du kan läsa mitt, jag tror mig ha förstått hela ditt brev klart och tydligt.

Och DU – – – jag tar gärna emot utbildning av dig, kanske ska vi testa lillsyrran också, i så fall får du två elever. ((Men du har bara en lärare i det ämne du fick grunderna i, förra sommaren)) Förresten, på tal om att lära grunder och uppföljning, jag tror du behöver få fortsatt utbildning i det ämnet, också. Jag bara väntar på att få fortsätta lära dig.

Du nämnde om att vi flyttar till London, det verkar kul, men du sa också det där med . . . med psykopaten. Kanske räcker det med att bara vara där lite grann, det skulle vara kul att besöka England, och London. Men jag tror att det skulle vara lite —för stojigt— för mig som är van lite lugnare ställen.

Nu när jag vet att du vill komma hit är jag lycklig igen, kan inte hålla mig från att dansa lyckodans. Snälla, kom så snart du kan.

Din Kajsa

P.S.

Siv står bakom mig med en kniv riktad mot mig och KRÄVER att jag ska hälsa till dig från henne också, Så — Siv hälsar till dig Harry.

P.P.S.

Nu när jag hade skrivit ner hälsningen sa hon att det där med kniven var bara på skoj., men hon skrattade.

Terveisit

Sinon Kajsa

P.P.P.S.

Jos sinua halo ota minä mokana sineä kusu äiti.

Gapskrattar, det där var lite lokalinspirerat. Du får fundera själv på vad det egentligen betyder, jag är inte så bra att stava det dära språket heller, för att inte tala om deras grammatik.

 **End of Kajsas Swedish letter**

With sadness in his mind, he put the Swedish worded paper behind the one that hopefully gave him a little more understanding of what the first loved paper say.

 **Start of Kajsas translating**

 _First, i tell - i try to skribe what i like to say - it be . . i do not like ather to see it you i hope anderstand. DO COME - YES - I LIKE YOU TO KOME. hmm TO COME._

 _\- my try to du enlish. -_

 _Harry - is it really you who wrote?_

 _ohh - you may believe i vas 'try to know' when the white bird appeared._

 _Up here we have 'ripor', they are white in winter. They ar food. Do not be alarmed i say that Hedwig is OK. some took wrong but noting hapend, but it was only a short while, they ar different._

 _When i got the letter of her, i was really surprised, and then i could read. I did cry of happy._

 _You may notice the paper has been wet, yes i cried happy when i read your letter and print this back._

 _I understand you've been busy i should not be bad, but i miss you very much._

 _When you were here, i knew it could be like turist - di come - di go - never to come more. You vas turist - yes. I understand it better - now. And then when you were here, it was i who said -here and now- i say it to me too - all time. - I did not know you remember me till you come home._

 _Well i have thought of you - a lot - yeees i have.._

 _And i like you come. I will not book me on other than you, for the hole summer, and longer, if you want, but you say when you be here some time._

 _Opsan - i tink i lern more as i work on translate. . .  
Autumn came early, and there were not so many tourists who came late, many times i swore that i beat you in so much mony when you were here, i vould happy have done everything for you for free, just so you know. But thanks to mony you left we passed the winter better. Overall, it was perhaps not much, but when you have smal needs, littel bit of money help very much, so big thanks._

 _First, berry picking gave only a 1 / 4 of what come normal year. When you were here, you may remember that we pick cloudberries on the marshes. We . . . often have between 150 to 200-liters to make jam. Jam gives more money, buy some sugar and sell jam repay sugar a lot. But you remember we got onely three buckets. Same thing with lingonberry coming later._

 _Then when the cloud - - sorry too hard find words - but 60 guest nights come not. There, 18,000 come not, but this things happen in the with tourist._

 _Neither the early spring of this year gave what it usually, a little less than half only._

 _Then after that the snow is no longer intact, then too much snow on the ground can not run with the dog sledges, it was only when it got a little late arrivals. And with the emphasis on little. So not so many._

::  
As Harry was reading, he stopped for a few seconds and wondered. He started to feel very sad that he didn't leave her more money, but at that time, and now, what relations they had, yes it was at that time very close - but they never spoke in terms of boyfriend-girlfriend - or more. But, he could feel they still had some form of connection. He went back to reading, well try to comprehend the writing.  
:-:

 _So it's been a tough time, you know, and thanks once again for your mony, it has really warmed to have what you gave. But sometimes i feel ashamed when you paid for the tour, many times when i took out the money, i cried, both that i had met you, and your money was worth gold, both because it was you who had given them, but also for i had them._

 _You say you will come - your way - all right in a few days, they move out, they now live in the cabin you had, then i put - BUSY - so if you need not find other place - to come._

 _It can become a little more difficult with mountain tours, but it can go, we solve it when you come._

 _And you asked if i found someone to marry by then the last, NO - have not done, and not going to lend you over to little sister, though her eyes light up when we talk about you._

 _I must not forget to say - congratulations - to your study. Not that i understand what you really have learned, but it seems impressive that you have do._

 _You ask if i can have enough English to be able to read the writing, hope you can read my. I think I have understood the whole your message loud and clear. But me printing no god - YOU COME - I SPEAK MY LETTER TO YOU IN ENGLISH._

 _And you! - - - I gladly accept the education of you, maybe we should try the little sister too, so, you get two students. ((But you have only one teacher in the topic you got the basics, last summer)) By the way, speaking of learning grounds and follow-up. I think you need to get further education in that subject, too. I'm just waiting to continue to learn you._

 _You mentioned that we are moving to London? It seems fun, but you also said that with. . . with psycho. Perhaps it is enough to just be there a little bit, it would be fun to visit England, and London. But i think it would be a little - noisy - for me who is used a little quieter places._

 _Now that i know you want to come here, i am happy again, can not keep me from dancing happy dance. Please come as soon as you can._

 _Your Kajsa_

 _PS_

 _Siv standing behind me with a knife directed against me and DEMAND I'll tell you 'Hi' from her, so - Siv greet you, Harry._

 _P.P.S._

 _Now that i had printed her greeting she said it with the knife was just for fun., But she laughed._

 _Terveisit_

 _Sinon Kajsa_

 _P.P.P.S._

 _Jos sinua halo ota minä mokana sineä kusu äiti._

 _That is for fun, and was little local inspiration, of me - and from where mother come. You may consider yourself on what it really means, I'm not good in spelling that language either, not to mention their grammar._

 **End of letter**

Confused at what the last could be translated to, he started to compare the Swedish with the translated phrases, and he could see parts were shortened a lot. He was remind Dobby existed, when the elf popped into the room. "Master Harry Potter, Sir. Think! Master Harry Potter, Sir, where is Master Harry Potter, Sir being? Yous must ask the room to make a translated letter," the little being said, giving his master a _look_.

"Oh, Dobby, hey, I didn't see you. Thanks, Dobby, what would I do without you? I'll do that," he said, putting the letters down, and then thought of something. "Hey, Dobby, I've just realized that you're _my_ house elf; as in I own you, is that right?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Dobby is being feeling bad," his tiny friend said, tugging his ears. "Dobby is a bad elf - Yes Master Harry Potter, Sir. Master Harry Potter, Sir did free me from bad master. Dobby must choose; be totally free and die soon, connects to castle and lives, or do the symbiose with Master Harry Potter, Sir. Dobby is liking Master Harry Potter, Sir. Dobby is being Master Harry Potter, Sir's elf after that. Dobby is being a bad elf for not telling, sir." He looked to his master with hopeful eyes.

"You've been my elf for that many years and I have not known? How is that possible?" the baffled teen asked.

"Dobby is being working for Master Harry Potter Sir at Hogwarts. He is being unseen, make small things unseen at Master Harry Potter Sir's jail. At nights, Dobby is being using magic to bes healing Master Harry Potter Sir. Daytime, Dobby blocks Master Harry Potter Sir's bad cousin from seeing Master Harry Potter Sir. Dobby do - unseen, for Master Harry Potter Sir," Dobby explained excitedly, bouncing on his toes.

"I thought you just did things because you're my friend. Well, it doesn't matter, in my mind you, Dobby, are my friend, and can I do some magic to make you a free elf in family of Potter," Harry said thoughtfully, thinking over how that could be done. "That way you'd still answer my calls, but you'd be free to do things you like, and I'd like it if you shortened my name to a soft 'Harry'. Oh, and by the way, I was wondering… you still have the sock I fooled Malfoy into giving you, how come the socks I gave you for christmas don't free you?"

"Elf magic, Ma. . .Harry. Sir, gives a package, paper, yes. Dobby gets paper, not clothes. Dobby opens - Dobby gladly gets warm feet. Ma . . Harry Sir is a good master. Bad master not think good, sock in book - ONE sock to two feet - no good - Dobby finds clothes."

A thought lit up in Harry. "I, Lord Harry James Potter, accepts Dobby the house elf, as a member of the Potter House, and as a free elf with the benefits that all members of the house receives. - Do you Dobby accept that?"

"Dobby accepts," the elf said, and rather surprisedly they both saw Dobby grow a foot and three quarter in height, and some bulkiness as well, and with clothes that looked like some form of uniform with Potter family emblems.

"Oh Merlin," was what Harry was able to say for a few seconds. "Dobby Potter - do you feel alright ?"

"Dobby feels very good Harry, thank you. Now, you do what you need to do - room fix translating letter. Dobby bes having things to do." The now free Dobby Potter left, with not as much noise a feather would do hitting the floor.

 **Start of Kajsas Swedish letter translated by Hogwarts come and go room**

Harry - is it really you who wrote?

Oh, you may believe, I was wondering when the white bird appeared. Up here we have grouse, they are also completely white in winter. They are a poultry, but do not be alarmed when I say that it was some here who once they saw Hedwig took her for a grouse, but it was only for a short while, then they saw that there was a difference.

Then when I got the letter from her, I was very surprised, and then I could read. You may notice that the paper has been wet, yes, I cried of joy both when I read your letter, and wrote this answer.

I understand you've been busy so I should not complain, but I have been missing you very much, you know. When you were here, I knew it could be difficult to get letters to you, you left no address, now I understand it better. And then when you were here, it was I who said 'here and now' I did not at that point know if you would remember me long enough until you got home.

Well, I have thought of you — a lot.

And I would like you to come. I will not book other arrangements, other than yours, for the entire summer, and preferably longer, if you want, but you decide when you've been here a little bit.

Autumn came early, and there weren't many late tourist, many times I swore that I tricked you out of so much money when you were here. I would happily have done everything for you for free, just so you know. But thanks to the money you left, we passed the winter better. Overall, it was perhaps not so much, but when you not have great needs, the money helped enormously, so big thanks.

First berry harvest gave only a quarter of what it provides a normal year. When you were here, you may remember that we made some valiant attempts to pick cloudberries on the marshes. Normally, we would have had between 150 to 200-liters to make jam. It gives more money to buy some sugar and sell it as jam, instead of sell only the berries. But it was just, as you might remember, a little more than three buckets. Same thing with lingonberry later.

Then when the first cloud freezing has come and gone the colors are in full bloom, usually on short notice we get a hearty bunch renting space in the cabins and have short tours for the day. I do not know where they went last fall, none of them came. There goes 60 guest nights in a board. There, 18,000 in expected income just disappeared, but things like that happen in the tourist business.

Neither gave the early spring of this year what it usually gives, a little less than half only.

Then after that the snow is no longer intact, then too much snow on the ground are interspersed then one cannot run with the dog sledges, nor walk or go by ski. It was only when we got some little late arrivals. And with the emphasis on little. That is not so many.

So, it's been a tough time, you know, and thanks once again for your contribution, it has really warmed me to have what you gave, and help my family. But sometimes I feel ashamed when you paid for the tour, many times when I used of the money you give. I cried, both that I had met you, and your money was worth gold, and because it was you who had given them, but also for I had them.

You say you will come - your way - all right in a few days, they move out, they now live in the cabin you had, then I put - BUSY - on until you come, so if you need to consider any place - to come to - the cabin is available for you.

It can be a little difficult with mountain tours, but it could go anyway, we will solve it when you come.

And you asked if I found someone to marry since the last time, in fact, I have not done that, and I'm not going to lend you over to the little sister, though her eyes light up when we talk about you.

I must not forget to say congratulations on your studies. Not that I understand much of what you really have learned, but it seems impressive what you have accomplished.

You ask if I can understand enough English to be able to read the writing, hope you can read my letter, I think I have understood the whole your message loud and clear.

And you — I gladly accept the task of you teaching me, maybe we should try the little sister too, so, you get two students. ((But you have only one teacher in the topic you got the basics of last summer.)) By the way, speaking of learning grounds and follow-ups, I think you need to get further education in that subject too. I'm just waiting to continue.

You mentioned that we could move to London. It seems fun, but you also said that with… with psycho. Perhaps it is enough to just be there a little bit, it would be fun to visit England, and London. But I think it would be a little too noisy for me, who is used quieter places.

Now that I know you want to come here, I am happy again, I cannot keep me from dancing happy dance. Please come as soon as you can.

Your Kajsa

PS

Siv is standing behind me with a knife directed against me and DEMANDING I'll tell you 'Hi' from her, so - Siv greets you, Harry.

P.P.S.

Now that I have written down the greeting, she said it with the knife was just for fun. But, she laughed.

Terveisit finish regards

Yours, Kajsa

P.P.P.S.

Jos sinua halo ota minä mokana sineä kusu äiti.

Broken Finnish that translates to 'If you like take me with you, you ask mother.'

LOL, that there was little local inspiration, from me - and from where mother come. You may consider yourself on what it really means, I'm not good in spelling that language either, not to mention their grammar.

 **End of Kajsas Swedish letter translated by Hogwarts' Come and Go room**

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **And that makes it the end of this chapter**

—


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Pica Pica

A/N: The storyline in itself; Harry was very close (on his way to) to go to his parents after all things falling down on him, but in his mind, he needed to do things first, like to go to places you like to visit before you… He got a new Friend, and the wish to keep kicking returned. Then he panicky understood he need education - real education, Sikkso, as a goblin, and in behind Dobby too, see, and kind of helped up. Story go on (excuse me for advertising Kungsleden, it is a mighty trail to hike) - well not to spoil to much - Yes - Dumbledore will get the ministry to call Harry back. - Harry - will he kick back? How it go? - Not in the way I (and Dumble) did planning, I have never seen this way of setback for him in any ff (or cannon) This story is a soft story, with a good ending, if you like - big battle's 50 words for every strike, if you like - two pages on why someone do things, if you like - three pages on history on every characters 'ff-history', if you like - POW jumping around; - find something else .

Molly Weasley; was a Prewett before she married to Weasley, and as DE's stolen money was in a way being returned a lot of families got some. Molly got Prewett-family-money. Sorry not to write that out. And why not name other family? Well he was told by his goblin friend, and to him The Weasleys was almost as family to Harry.

Dumbledore; well in canon, he did play Harry, to let himself be killed by Voldi, and Harry did die. It was only by Harry's own choice that he went back to life. Albus never gave Harry the knowledge he had the right to get, that IS WRONG, in my book. Dumble as chief of the court let innocent Sirius be in Azkaban, later in book 3 Albus had the power 'in court' to demand a trial for Sirius - That was his damned responsibility having that job - but NO, he gave Cornelius free reign, he even had schoolkids to save Sirius from Fudges killing by dementor. Harry & Hermione being so grateful to Albus, for the opening to free Sirius. - Something Dumble, newer used his power to fix. It was too easy to say 'It's out of my hands'. Playing with other and others life -YES - Dumbledore in this story is NOT EVIL, a controlling freak? Well yes. Using others if he need - yes. And still (we see about it later) trying to put Harry up against Voldi. And in Dumbledore POW, he is doing what he thinks is best for . . . well ' _the greater good_ '. … _sorry for rambling, that's Albus Dumbledore to me (Smargden)_

Harry vs Hermione; Harry found a new road for his life, to stay on that road he need to cut some bands. Ron is not active in cornering Harry, hence no confrontation with him (well so far) Hermione is in canon someone that demands to KNOW ALL your life, see canon when Harry get a mail. And to Hermione Harry is her friend (maybe only friend), Harry in story do not like to put up walls - bat feels he need that to be able to have some privacy. In real life, to get some leave from intrusive friends, is to say, maybe demanding, things you know they do not like, that's what Harry do.

Letters; Sorry no, Time with NEWT, take it's time. Hmm We can add it in, it's not in the Swedish version, but I can try to add one - to confirm to Kajsa that he is coming. It's added now. The Swedish translated be at the end, as supplement. Thanks.

OWLs and NEWTs at Hogwarts; Harry have sit for OWL before the start of this story, and he like to add the results of NEWT to his true name, and to do it after just one year (as it's of his own learning it's a good way to make a point of difference way of education) his time in Canada are not known to folks in Hogwarts. And in his name as Sal Stern in Canada - He have both OWL and NEWT with good results.

The name change to Sal; As Harry did this, it was not to cut of his Potter heritage, but to, if possible, cut post owl's or magic search to connect to him as Harry Potter - for some time, and at the time Harry was in a not good shape, psychologically.

I just wanted to get my hiking gear out and; Oh, words like this warms my heart and gives me power to keep going. Thank you.

 **:-:-:-:-:-: on with the story**

Three times Dumbledore tried to summon Harry to his office, before he realized it was in vain. After every try to get Harry to the office, the recalcitrant youth addressed him by entering the main dining room during either breakfast or dinner. Harry, himself, had chosen not to take meals in the main hall, not after what he experienced when he first arrived. It was mostly to make a point.

There the former student spoke loud and clear that there was nothing they had to say to one and another that could not be spoken right where he stood, in front of the students and staff alike. Most students found this enjoyable, but some were dismayed over Harry's new ways of relating to school management. As he was telling Dumbledore off, he could see that the old man wasn't happy at all. It seemed that he was upset over Harry's dismissive attitude, or maybe, Albus did not like to play with animals as he tried to sleep, the old man did look a bit tired.

Minerva approached him when he was activating the hidden the door to his room. The catwoman just stepped out of the shadows, transformed and went resolutely to him.

"Mr. Potter, may I talk to you?" she asked primly, blocking his way so he would listen. Not in a violent way, just standing with her hands folded and her eyes peering over her reading glasses.

"Talk _tooo_ me? **No thanks**!" Harry exclaimed, as if just the thought was ridiculous. Though that was all he ever got from this woman before. But, he'd give her a chance. "However, I can't stop you from talking, so talk." he waved his hand in her direction.

"Rather, I would like to speak _with you_ , Harry," she corrected herself, using his given name to appear more friendly. She was on a mission. Why was the boy hero so upset? To her way of thinking Hogwarts and all its staff, bar Severus, had treated him well. His hostility towards the Headmaster was unfounded, and she'd know the reason why, by Merlin.

"Is it _you_ who wants to talk? Or did the Headmaster put you up to it?" he asked with an innocent tilt of his head. He wouldn't be surprised if it were the latter.

"Let me reiterate, it is I who wishes to speak with you," she declared firmly. Though she could see why the child asked.

"Sure, why not... come in." Harry invited her into Come and Go Room. He had the room very cozy, making it look like a parlor. A working screen, much like a television, played noiselessly in the background. It caught the professor's eye, but she dismissed it as a portrait. There was a desk, which was where he had been going to study. They took their seats on the nice chairs that sat in front of a fireplace. There was a dainty table between them, but it was empty of nourishment. He didn't want her to feel welcome after all.

"First, some questions, if I may?" she asked as she adjusted her skirts, while settling in the comfortable chair. She wanted to ask about the room, but there were more important questions at the moment.

"Shoot!" the young man said, and at the empty look, he continued, "Sorry - it's something the non-magicals say for, 'ask away', mostly to irritating journalists."

"Very well, thank you. How have you been? And perhaps related to that, how is it that you can take all the tests now?"

"Okay, how I feel?" Harry paused a little to make it look as if was he asking his body. "I feel great," he said exuberantly. "Truth be told, I have been little lazy since I've been here. See, I've neglected my training; however, I feel fine. How can I take the exams so soon? Studying, Minerva, studies that I have carried out without the help of staff here." He was fast to recall, he was called 'Harry' when a truer address, would be Lord Potter, therefore he decided to stick to his first name. After all, she might not know, then again, it's her business to know. And there had been a small note of his right to the title in the book he had released last summer.

"Of course, you must have studied, I understand that, but how could you have done that? I mean, your things were burned at the Dursleys. Furthermore, no one knew what had happened to you. All that was known was that it was… bloody, so I have been told. What really happened?" she shivered a bit in the memory of the scene that Severus had described.

"That's Dumbledore's million galleon question. If I answer you about what happened there, he'll know next time he sees you. You think you know when, or if, he reads your mind, well you might not. What guarantee do you have that you remember all your meetings with him? Just so you know, he has adjusted Snape's memories of that day. What he took away no one will ever know now," Harry said with an intent stare.

"But you know?" she asked with a bit of a snap, peering over her spectacles.

"Yes, thank you, I know, but I'm not talking about it," he replied, standing firm on his resolve. "The only thing I'll say about Snape, is that in my opinion, he got what he deserved." There was a sneer in his voice.

"Were you very hurt?" she tried again.

"Change the subject, or I'm done talking," he said firmly.

"Very well, are you going to come back as a student?"

"Why? I'm taking the NEWTs now. After that, I'm out of here." he said, somewhat surprised by the question.

"True, but you still have two years to complete," she said, more to herself than Harry.

"What else could I learn here? Think about it, I'll tell you like I told Hermione, when the Headmaster sent her, which professor was there for us in Defense all these years? If you could call them teachers. Well the wolfie did okay – oh, and the Death Eater was alright too, except that he also tried to have me killed."

"I concede the point; however, it is the Board of Governors that hires the professors, mostly at the Headmaster's behest," she defended 'the school'.

"I certainly don't call them teachers, and _we pay for_ it, and for Binns to. Then Snape, his method was... hmmm, wasn't... professional. It's easier read out of the textbook, and follow the instructions, then to do whatever Snape had written on the board. Let's not mention the Slytherin bullies, who sabotaged other students. That and the fact that Snape was bias. He intentionally dropped a submitted assignment just to put a zero for me. Never once he explained something, or otherwise act as a teacher."

" _Do not_ speak ill of the dead," she snapped, appalled at his audacity. "Professor Snape, while a bit harsh, was still a staff member of this school. I will not have you disparage him."

"You should've beaten that he was staff into his head while he was alive. My first meeting with him, he insulted not only me, but my dead father. That's not how a _staff member_ behaves," he snarled back. "No, Minerva, the last academic year lowered the Hogwarts School so much that it tastes like mud. Imagine, if you will, I will soon have NEWT levels on everything I've read here for five years, but only got an A, in some subjects, on my OWLs a year ago, in addition, two subjects I didn't read. I've reread everything, and more, since last summer."

"That is quite a bit to read in that short time," she said, shocked that the boy before her did such a thin. He never took his studies seriously before. "Did you by any means acquire something, like your friend Miss Granger used in her third year? And, yes, I know you know of it," she asked, thinking that it was the only way he could have completed all he said in such a short time.

"No, I didn't." He tilted his head and asked, "Are such artifacts for sale?"

"By Merlin, no," she declared, for which she was very thankful. She imagined what the Weasley twins would get up to with a time turner, which gave her a full body shiver.

And before she could say anything more Harry continued, "One thing more, during the summer, I took a holiday, seeing as I had plenty of time. I started reading about the same time as Hogwarts started for the year. I bought new books, learned new material, started from scratch, and did the _entire_ Hogwarts first five years' syllabus, then NEWT level on them. When I take the test in the Defense Against the Dark Arts in a few days, I'll ask to have the opportunity to try the Master level."

"That is very high level, it is beyond Auror level. What gives you perception that you will manage it?" she asked, doubt clear in her voice.

"Can I pass? I'm sure I can, I'm well above Auror level, Minerva. That's what I've learned, _without_ being here," he empathized the fact yet again that Hogwarts let him, well everyone, down.

"The Headmaster has expressed concerns and fears, about where, and with whom, you have been since last year. Can you help me with that?" she hedged, knowing that he didn't like the spies for Albus. However, she would like to know as well.

"I haven't lapsed into evil, as Albus is quick to point out," he said, looking at his former teacher with reproach. "If someone doesn't adore him, and I don't, he uses white feathers to tickle people to death. Translated into ordinary language, Albus is trying to kill me, but in a way where his hands stay clean, and that elevates him to the skies. That's my summary of the five years here."

McGonagall just stared at him. In a way Mr. Potter implied Severus had been involved in some 'bloody things'. Right or wrong, how was she to know? But the bat, she knew her lions called him that, had done enough damage to Harry, and if it bit him in the back, she was not the one to complain, even if it was for something he happened to be innocent of. But for Albus, that was a surprise for her. And she hardly dared pronounce it, even whispered, "He is afraid you have come under Voldemort's control."

"That proves what I told Hermione. Albus said when I was a little over a year old — 'Snape's no more a Death Eater than I am'— and it turned out that the greasy git _was_ a real Death Eater. As the old man claimed, he had full trust in the slimy bastard and his actions. That means that the Headmaster is well at home in that grouping. Tell me now, Minerva, why would it benefit Albus that Voldemort wreaks havoc?"

Now, McGonagall looked both surprised and angry, and exclaimed. "Albus is not in league with Voldemort!"

"I didn't say he is, or was, either, but again, why would it benefit Albus that Voldemort wreaks havoc?" the boy hero asked innocently.

"I do not see the connection."

"Okay, what would a Light fighter be if there is no darkness?" he poised the same question to her that he had Hermione. "Not a damn thing. Albus has knowledge of a prophecy that says; I am the only one that can eliminate Voldemort... ahh - no - no, that what's he believes - what it says is ' _the Dark Lord_ ', no names, or when. Of course, that falls at me, and what if... if I get rid of him, after that there needs to be a new Dark Number One, if not then the light over Dumble will start fading. Why can I say that? It's like he's trying to make sure I'm being called Dark."

"Now, Mr. Potter, I am sure…" that was as far as she got when he continued,

"He's kept everyone away from me, so no one can say they know me better than he does. Just listen to what, and how, he says that 'he', meaning me, needs to be guided into not turning Dark. He calls me evil, or Dark as everybody seems to translate it, for being able to fix Voldi. And then hacks and destroys me to shine back to him," Harry said in disgust. Then he firmed his jaw and stated, "I do not care, not about him - or Voldi for that matter. Albus seems to be determined in controlling _my_ life and having Voldi _kill_ me. If you can help me to keep the old man off my back, then _maybe_ I can train on how to kick Voldi, and someday, get rid of him. However, Dumbles has been controlling me too much, and he is still trying. _That's_ why I broke away." He chuckled as an image filled his head, when he saw her inquiring look he added, "I can imagine myself that in protest against the ole man's heavy-handedness, that I propose a truce with Voldi. It wouldn't make me Dark, it would just make me a _survivor_."

Minerva seemed to understand the reasoning, but was stunned by it. She was silent for so long that Harry began to speak again.

"Okay, listen, and listen well. I came of age last summer, actually after I got away from the Dursleys. Up until about midsummer, I was so depressed that I understood that I wouldn't live even to start of school."

She gasped and her hand flew to her throat. She had no idea that Albus had pushed this young man so far. "Surely it was not so bad?" she whispered.

"It was," he stated firmly. "I had no wish to live, but to die by my own hand, as others failed to kill me. /*/

"Did that have anything to do with what happened at the Dursley's?"

"What happened there, is for Dumble to find out — I'm not telling," he answered vaguely. "So... yes, I lost some blood, my body made new, fresh. Somehow, at some point, from just darkness in my mind I did see a spark of light, way down a dark tube. That got me to thinking, there are things to do, and places I'd like to see, before I submit to seeing my parents. I did go on holiday and during the summer, the light came back to me, and I found a need to study to be able to live. If Albus had had his way, I would've been back there. I would've been dead before the first of August. But things took a turn in my life, and things happened after I left there, admittedly without my stuff, but it was mostly school books, which I could replace. I had a choice, and I chose the Light, and to keep living. Had I chosen the Dark... Fudge, Dolores, and a few others, would be six feet under by now, or burned with the ash scattered by the wind. However, I didn't go for them, I didn't kill the Dursleys. Hell, me going 'Dumbledore-Dark'...they'd be the first to suffer. No, I'm my own person, and anybody crossing my road, and trying to control me... well, if they die it's because of their own actions," he finished with a casual shrug.

"So, you are ready to kill - the innocent..." Minerva replied with very sad voice, truly she had taken Harry's rant very hard, and what was in it had not been clear in her mind - just knowing it contained _very sad thoughts,_ sadder then could reach the topside of her brain. It would take some time to get her thoughts in order.

" **Stop it right there!"** he hissed loudly, slamming his hand on the table. "This doesn't mean that I cannot eliminate those who kill innocent people. _When_ I don't see another solution to a problem. Or those that Albus uses, his henchmen, if they don't take a few steps back, then they're a problem. Snape was a problem, Lucius was a problem, as well as some more. Note that it was legal too."

"The Ministry gave them a trial, and they were sentenced to death penalty. It was not you who killed them," she denied, grasping at straws to keep her image of the boy she knew.

"No I didn't; however, had those people been put down before, Cedric would still be with us. Had Dumbledore exposed Crouch Jr. I might have been kidnapped in different way to the ceremony to rebody Voldi, and Cedric would be alive. _That_ death lies in Dumbledore's hands, but does it connect. No, Albus is never to blame… _right_?" he sneered, already knowing the answer.

"You cannot seriously be blaming Albus for _that_ , are you?" she gasped at the very thought.

"I am, because I'm blaming the top person of the wards of Hogwarts. That person has access to the knowledge of who is crossing wards, and who is inside. Had the old man done his job, the results would've been different. Sure, I might be dead, but Cedric wouldn't be."

"I don't see how that would help."

"No, **_you don't_** '" he agreed, then changed the topic. "By the way, there was lot of space at the Slytherin table, but I haven't read of any students dying."

"Some needed to leave due to some unknown ailment," she said absently, still reeling over the fact that Harry blamed Albus for the death of Cedric. "As soon they entered the castle, they fell unconscious. That has never happened before."

"Right then, and this is just a guess, but when I came back here I felt as if Hogwarts doesn't like Death Eaters anymore. Or that Albus Dumbledore's approval of having them here has been discontinued," he said slyly, complete with a smirk.

"Mr. Potter, did you really feel it?"

"Didn't I just say that I did?"

"Very well, two, well three, they did not die, but in their way of thinking… it was worse. All magic left them, when they tried to enter the second time," she shuttered at the thought. "First, they became unconscious, and then when they revived, they made a new attempt. Thus, they were unconscious here, but woke up at St. Mungo's. The two that tried to come back, ended right back there — with no magic at all. After what happened to the third, none of the others, who had become unconscious, tried a second time."

"How has it affected the situation between the students?"

"Actually, it is a better mood now than it's been in a long time."

"Then my question to you is, which is best, Voldi's mafia staying so that they can wreak havoc here, or that they are kept away?"

Here, Dobby popped in, "Harry is wishing to have a dinner guest? Sir."

"Thank you, no, Dobby, I'll eat alone as I usually do, when I can't eat with my family or true friends," he dismissed the very thought of sharing a meal with his 'guest'. /**/

"As… as you wish, then Dobby is being waiting a while to serve," Dobby stated, as he knew Harry did not like to reveal too much, he tried his best to not expose himself more than needed.

"Why do you not eat with us the Great Hall?" the Professor asked, miffed at be dismissed so casually. After all, she had been the boy's Head of House for five years.

"The students and teachers eat there, I'm neither. But to return to the topic, if you want a team, train them to fight, to get them to move towards what you want. Form a powerful elite. How will you do it if you do not have someone to fight?"

"I see you think what you are saying is true, and there are some valid points that I will have to think over," she said with a contemplative look.

Harry explained, "Well to find who to be your henchmen - look for those who are in opposition to bullies, just make sure it's thugs that exist, so will those hooligans make it so the targets wish to protect themselves, and you have two sides of the fight. But, if you control the target to not fight back, only resist, then you can lead them for a long time, and they will listen to you, because they don't want to be thought of as Dark. There you have Albus Dumbledore, his need of the Death Eaters and Voldi. If the Ministry had gotten rid of all the Death Eaters back in 1981, then it would've be no threat, of course, and need for a Light leader forgotten, but the Boy-Who-Lived, me, being too popular among folks - not good. He had me kept me in the dark, and dump me in that hellhole, sent me back after seeing a friend being killed before my eyes, controlled who I have the right to talk with... etcetera... etcetera."

"This is unbelievable. However, what you say seems, unfortunately, to stick with your way of seeing your situation. Just one last question. Harry, you have not allied yourself with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, have you?" she asked bluntly, he had mention that he could to survive, and now she just needed him to say he hadn't. "I mean, given the amount of studying you've done, I do not see so many options besides the Ministry, Dumbledore or You-Know-Who, to achieve what you seem to have reached."

"None of them have in any way been involved in my studying. Neither have I been in the catacombs at Gringotts. I hear they've got, or can make, time chambers, but no. Gringotts did have a hand in my being officially recognized as adult, so they played a part, but I didn't study with them. I'll say this, none of those you named could've helped me, but Gringotts could, for a hefty sum. One month in a time room, and it gives you one year. Five months, and I'm five years older, no. I didn't do that. Do you need an oath?" he sneered, tired of repeating himself.

"That is a relief. No, Harry, your word is sufficient, you have never lied to me. In all the years I have known you, you have only spoken the truth. You have held back information, yes. But you have never lied. Have a good dinner," she said as she stood, and went for the door.

But Harry was faster, he held the door for her, as a courtesy way of telling her to leave — fast.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. I will think on what you have said," she said with a regal nod of her head, she left the room.

Before Minerva was three steps from the door, dinner was on the table, "Dinner, Harry, and to this dinner Dobby be joining you sir." The little elf put action to words and took a chair. "Harry is being going up there, same as last summer again, Sir?"

"Yes, Dobby, I plan to do that," the dark-haired wizard answered with a smile. He couldn't wait to get back to Kajsa. The lovely vision of his dreams. "However, I have a lot of tracking spells on a lot of my clothes. I'm not going to kill them, but have fun with them. Before I leave, I hope you can help me make sure I'm not missing any. But, for now let's eat." And he sat down at the stool that the room had adjusted for him. They both was rather hungry and soon the plates were soon emptier.

"Thanks, Dobby, we'll talk about summer later. Oh... and why do you look so different now that you're family?" Harry asked with a tile of his head.

"Yes, Dobby understand, Dobby use elf-magic-glamor. Dobby is being way more of power than before. Elf-magic is in symbiosis to the master, strong master- strong elf, weak master - weak elf. Hogwarts is being having many elves, not strong, strong magic need, all elves help - combine magic. No, normally elf connect with family-magic. Dobby does, Dobby is family of the Great Harry Potter. Dobby symbiosis with the Potter magic, Black magic, Gryffindor magic, Ravenclaw magic, Slytherin magic, and _all_ Potters, and _all_ Blacks. Dobby is being beyond strong. No other elf can detect Dobby being in glamor. No elf is being knowing that Dobby is being family. Dobby is being able to spy. Old Whiskers did not sleep well one week and two night's whiskers is being very angry. Dobby is being putting strong calming-magic to Old Whiskers food. Dobby read of memory-magic too, did practice on old bat - last summer. Dobby sees bad writer tried to do to Harry Sir - Dobby did block bad writer's magic, very good to know of helpful magic."

" _You_ blocked that, _and_ caused the cave in?" he asked in dawning realization. Now that he thought about a misfired spell couldn't have cause that disaster.

"Dobby did loosen stones, spell did not. Two big mouths would be being dead, had they come with Harry to Chamber. They dead...Harry sir being too ill taken by that and die too, fire-hair-girl would be being dead, and old bad wizard being bad young wizard being new - Dobby know - they must not come with Harry sir."

"Oh, Dobby," Harry said with a grateful look in his eye, "why did you not tell me?"

"Dobby was not being free, not Harry Potter Sir's friend, was ordered - no telling by bad master."

"Okay, Dobby, it's in the past, and thanks for telling now. So, it's only me that sees the new Dobby? What about at Gringotts, do they know, and see?" came the inquiry.

"They is being knowing - but not seeing. I is having very strong elf-magic now," the little guy said proudly.

"Anything else I need to know?" Harry asked, you never could tell with Dobby.

"Harry - never ever leave blood like you did, that blood was willingly given blood, old bat collected magically from bloody fabric to vials. He is being getting many before he is being dead. Dobby saw that what was cleaned, and Dobby is being destroying it. Old Whiskers is being getting Harry Potter's blood from Poppy's lair all year, not willingly given, isn't strong like willingly given. Dobby steals blood from bad cousin replaced blood greasy bat took as Harry's to be from bad cousin, Old Whiskers now have. Dobby replaced all stolen Harry blood in headmaster's lair, taken from old bulls in butchering house."

"He had my blood ?" the wizard shouted, not knowing he had been so careless, or that it would have had consequences. The stuff he left at the Dursley's had been so diluted that it wouldn't have done anyone any good. "Oh Merlin, thanks, Dobby. I owe you a big one."

"Harry Potter is not being owing Dobby anything. Dobby is being glad to help his friend," the tiny being stated firmly and the soundly changed the subject. "Have Harry sir sending a reply letter to his new friend?" he asked, knowing the answer was no, but nudging his master along.

"No, I haven't thought about it, but, as you say, I should do that, thanks to you I now can write in English, and the Room will help to create a translated version. But, I'll need to write it myself or make a magic copy, since whatever the Room makes _can't_ leave. I might send both, thanks again, Dobby."

"Self-writing is being better, Sir," Dobby said with a look. "Is you be being needing Dobby in summer this year?"

"I'll try to stand on my own, but we can equip, both the tent and the trunk kitchens, for... well, to the brim. That I'd like help with. Some ready food for when we're lazy or tired, everything else normal stock. If I need you, is it possible to call for you from up there?" Harry asked, going over in his mind what he'd need, as he finished off his dinner.

"A normal house elf has a mind link to _the owner_ , for me, it's not like that. Yes, Dobby can know that someone in family bes calling, and I is being listening. If Dobby stays listening all time - Dobby heard, but being busy. Harry must call first, and little later, blink of an eye later, call again, can need call more time, Dobby hears, listens and listens, and Dobby come. Long way, if close Dobby hear . . . more easy, like normal elf."

"Thank you. As I say I do not know now how things will be, but I hope to be walking in long trail like non-magicals do, but with a magical tent, and trunk, it's possible. If all goes well, I'll be a magic teacher for my new friends. Where? I don't know. But, if so, I hope you're with us."

"Dobby is being start packing. To do list says what is being where. And Dobby shall seal one of the trunks, no spell leak out. Harry, must now write the very important letter to friend." And with that Dobby disappeared and with him, plates and accessories from the table too.

Harry was glad that Dobby had toned down in his way of speaking and talked 'almost' as folks do, but still Dobby is still Dobby, and Harry liked Dobby as he is. But, had he created a monster? How strong was Dobby? If needed, five families magic, including Hogwarts itself, and how many people were included in Black family, could he act independently?

Shaking off those thoughts for now he retrieved his writing utensils and started his letter.

-:-

 _Dearest Kajsa,_

 _Thank you sincerely for your letter, and that you want me to come, even if it is only for this summer, the planning has already started for it._

 _I've had some disagreements here, both with friends and former teachers. I've kept myself separate from them, in hopes to not accidentally say something that can lead them in the direction to your place._

 _I'm stocking up my tent, it allows me to use the campground, in case you need the cottage for other guests. I do hope that we can go on the trail beyond where we went last summer. We will also need to plan for how we will do with your education, well you and Siv. When I leave here in a week, there are only a few more things I need to arrange then I make myself clear for transport._

 _I'm expecting no answer now, let Hedwig rest, heyyy - I think I can dastardly offer her if she wants to 'wag her wings'. She may need it, so do not be worried if she just disappears._

 _You know, I unfortunately cannot say what a day I'll arrive without taking a lot of reserve days, or not to come on the specified day, both are less good. I'll be there as soon as everything is arranged here._

 _Best regards_

 _Harry_

 _PS_

 _Now I will try to translate into your language, the national language, I know that there is a big difference in the standard language and how it is spoken with you._

-:-

As Harry made all preparations, including visits at Gringotts he also called Hedwig when he had walked half a mile away from Hogsmeade.

"Hedwig, my lovely friend, I have a lett… you know - damn, you know do, don't you?" Harry laughed in joy. "Yes, Hedwig - to her. And as I will be coming in a few days, you can stay around, like last summer. Fly around have some fun. See me from time to time or have some time off. Be seeing you, fly safe." And Harry did look after her as she soon became only a small dot in the sky.

After many visits and some correspondences with Sikkso, Dobby Potter had his own vaults in the bank, filled with half a million galleons. The name on the vault was, of course, Harry's, but Dobby had full rights and his own key. The wizard had explained that it was housekeeping money and that Dobby would never have to ask. If money was needed, Dobby could use that vault. He made sure to take their salaries from there. But at the bank a house elf, even an odd elf, with own vaults —never heard of it – hence the need for it to be Harry's vault.

Harry also thought of Kajsa's letter, that she talked about the economy. Again, some visits to the bank, then came a debit card, Sikkso explained that it was linked to Gringotts' Swedish office in Wadköping, Örebro and from them to a bank called 'Nordea'. Five hundred thousand Swedish kronor had been transferred to the card account.

So, he began to plan how he would fool them all when he left Hogwarts. He'd had to suffer getting tracking spells on his clothes. He knew that Albus had the ability to be invisible if he wanted, via regular spells. Harry also had the ability to detect invisible people, it was included in the advanced course. But the old man, of course, had read the corresponding topic and could use it too.

But he tested himself every time he got back to the Room, and he could tell from day to day what new spells came. He wrote every one down, and marked them on the cloths so he knew exactly where they were. He also contemplated where during the day, and could sometimes come up with when it could've happened. He kept careful tracked which garments were infected, and what signatures they were associated with. He already had seven with Albus' signature on, and a five with signatures unknown to him.

He was now quite sure that two of the testing areas were the source of some of them. It would be an interesting tracking for those who played it. A little magic on his mountain clothes made them suited to him, he had grown some inches in height and a lot of muscle since last summer.

It had come to the day when the tests were completed, Masterships couldn't be taken yet, at least a year would be between NEWT and Masters, it was to ensure that the knowledge sat in depth, they said.

First, Harry checked a garment that had the tracking spell that did not indicated when it was in the trunk, it was the most important. Consequently, he packed down almost all infected clothes in different bags, bags Dobby insured no spell leaked as long they was closed. Dobby had explained that when Harry opened the trunk all spells would signal, but not if they were inside spelled bag. He could take one article of clothes with no leaking from others. All bags had the signatures marked. A garment both with Albus', and one of the other's signature on he kept to be used. It would give a little hint that he was unaware of them, when he departed.

Harry had been thinking that simply look the signaling the garments in the trunk and teleport away, and then at night put some of it at _Jail Number 4_ , but he rejected the idea. It associated too much with... them. And by doing that it would reveal more than can be wished ' _Dumbles_ ' to know.

For many days, he had pondered on different tracks on how he would plant the infected clothes in different environments. A thought on where he'd put a garment in a lifeboat on a cruising ship, was one he liked a lot. Squeezing a garment, transfer to high in the air over a nuclear facility and drop the clothing, and transfer to the falcon and fly from there. Was one other that was high up on the list.

' _The first would be to get them to consider where in the world I am,'_ he thought. _'The second might be able to bring ideas that are not appropriate. Simply place them in the Thames, is more appealing.'_

Putting them on different things that were moving was too tempting. Putting them in a variety of those metal boxes that went the length and breadth of the world was really tempting.

Finally, he decided to anesthetize a bird, transfer the spell from the piece of clothes to the poor bird and bring it up again. They could believe he was in Animagus form. For this purpose, he chose Liverpool. Instead of taking the Hogwarts Express alone, school semester was not over yet, he chose the flame into the Leaky Cauldron, from the Three Broomsticks, and after talking for a while there long enough for any trackers to find the place.

Then the Leaky Cauldron so he let it go faster. Outside he hailed a London taxi, which took him to King's Cross. He was lucky, for only fifteen minutes after he arrived, a train with destination to Liverpool was leaving. During the trip, he looked at tourist map that he managed to obtain just before he climbed aboard. It would be fun to see what ultimately became of planning.

After bumping around on the train in nearly four hours, he finally arrived. According to the map, it would not be so far from the station to the port area, but first he'd have to come by a suitable bird. The pigeons in a park were well easy to find, perhaps too easy for some. Instead, he looked at Croxteth Country Park, it had a rather long and narrow strip of trees, it suited him fine. So, once he waved a taxi, "Number 4 Halcombe Road," he said as he sat in the back seat. He did like to walk the last bit, clearing the mind.

And he went a little north to get to the park, he noticed that the street along the park, Allerford Road, it didn't have so many openings to the park, but he'd been lucky, just a little to the right of where he came, it was a way out to the park, but he walked a little more got into the tree line at the second entrance.

There was no dove, but there was a magpie, well rather many magpies. After flying around a bit as the falcon, he chose a magpie that seemed fresh and alert, as the falcon attacked it and took care not to damage it too much. Then it was easy to let the first one of the beacon spells slide over to the magpie, then check himself again, he was clean. He had checked for safety, he checked the Magpie it had them, and poor bird had not been damaged by the handling. Now everything is clear, Sweden next.

:-:-:-:-:

/*/ _Harry did not lie, he was thinking Voldi; first, second, fourth and fifth year, and the dementors third year and Dolores assault with them and the Dursley family all years._

/**/ _No - no lie here either, Harry do have meals together with Dobby, Dobby IS FAMILY now._

:: A little cliffhanger - ? -:: a small one - Yes::  
:: Dursleys - ? - .. we see what life they now have - but later, Harry did not like all work in vain, neither did Sikkso. ::

Swedish Letter to Kajsa

 _Bästa Kajsa,_

 _Tack så innerligt för ditt brev, och att du vill att jag kommer även I sommar, planeringen är redan startad för det._

 _Jag har haft lite dispyter här, både med vänner och med tidigare lärare, jag har hållit mig avskiljd från dem för att inte av misstag säga något som kan leda dem I riktning till er._

 _Jag ordnar med mitt tält, det gör att jag kan nyttja tältplats om ni behöver stugan till andra gäster, hoppas också att vi kan gå längre där vi gick förra sommaren. Vi måste också planera för hur vi ska göra med utbildningen av er. När jag lämnar här om någon vecka är det först några ytterligare saker jag måste ordna med sedan gör jag mig klar för att transportera mig._

 _Jag väntar inget svar nu, låt Hedwig vila, heyyy - jag ska - attans erbjuda henne ifall hon vill 'vifta på vingarna' hon kan behöva det, så bli inte orolig ifall hon bara försvinner._

 _Då vet du att jag kommer, tyvärr kan jag inte säga vilken dag utan att ta med en massa reservdagar, alternativt att inte komma på angiven dag, båda är mindre bra, jag kommer så snart allt är ordnat här,_

 _Kramizar_

 _Harry_

 _P.S_

 _Nu ska jag försöka översätta till ditt språk, blir riksspråket, då för jag vet att det är stor skillnad på riksspråket och hur det talas hos er._

—


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Pavo

A/N: _There's a link (take out the spaces) at the bottom of this very short chapter to the lovely scene depicted within._

 _At Gringotts: Harry did not, and still at this point does not, know why he is Heir to Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Why one can say? At that time, it was not at top of info to know, but in Ch. 16, he reads the family history from the vaults. Then he (and we) get that answer. Sorry if it's confusing._

 _Most other authors would be writing POW magpie haunts, but I usually just follow my story character. Hence, we get to know if Harry gets to know. I do hope it kicks a little to your ideas of what happens, it's just my type of writing, and it's the way I like to read to. But, yes, would it not be fun to see old long beard try to hunt magpies. I know, Harry would love to see it to - but he did not stay for it - if it was - a hunting coming up._

:-:-:-:-:-: **back to Pavo**

There was a bit of a master test to do what he intended. It was the first time he intended to do as Kajsa had said the shamans could do. Look out from the _seite_. He need to see where he was going to exit the teleporting. He concentrated on the 'seite' Kajsa had taught him to do, and the place he had been and pictured it. He was very surprised when the mountain view began to appear before his unopened eyes. He really saw the mountain valley, the lake was frozen now, the place where they had celebrated midsummer. He thought back on how they had been, and what they had done. It was so different, suddenly he felt a chill of the fresh cold air, sweep against his face. Cooling his throat, when he took the next breath.

He saw in his mind himself standing there, and when he opened his eyes he was amazed that it was true. It was the same scene he pictured, only now with open eyes. The bizarre thing was that it had not really been a teleportation, and it certainly was not Apparation, but he was there. He truly was there, he could just not believe it. No pressing tubes, no gate openings. This was completely new to him. Actually, never even a little hearsay about it in history course, or obscure magic books, hinted of this type of transportation.

A day's foot march to go down, the same way they had gone up. Well, it would've been, if there had been no snow. However, snow now was in huge amounts, with only a few snow-free areas. Without skies, it would've taken several days, but on skis maybe only an hour. It was downhill, that's if there had been snow on the entire route.

What remained for him to do was to use a little cheating. But first he must change clothes, the ledge he was on would do. He opened the trunk, where he had the clothes for this part of the world. The second one was sealed for now, it was where he had the clothes with tracing spells packed in bags that could not leak, it was doubly secure. There would be many teleporting trips to Liverpool, there he would drop them one by one on magpies, or other fun places. For now, he wanted to find the girl he came here for.

He focused his mind on the bushes a few hundred meters away from the house where Kajsa lived and Apparated there, making only a bit of little noise that was lost in the wind. The immediate reaction for him was that it was less chilly down from where he had been in the mountain. Winter still ruled up there, but down here snow had disappeared, the grass was green and lots of flowers competed to get the earliest insects to pollinate, they were quite small, but still, flowers.

Harry took a few minutes to soak up the atmosphere, before he freed himself from the bushes and went out onto the road, and walked the remaining distance.

What he saw surprised him, on the steps of the cottage he had rented sat a woman, she was so like Kajsa that she could be her twin sister, it could not possibly be. Because, this Kajsa sat nursing a small child. That was before the penny dropped, everything around him became blurred in his mind, blurred and gray, gradually he lost everything. He felt the power to his knees and the legs wane. He felt that he falling deeper into a strange noise, like water falling in a waterfall, then that disappeared, and all went black and silent.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sorry for the cliffhanger.

If you like to see - there is webcam: this is 'history 1 image per hour, summertime all 24 have 'daytimeimages'.

w w w dot webbkameror dot se / webbkameror /kebnekaise /historik /index dot php

Or just google on 'webbkamera kiruna'. Or 'Riksgränsen'  
If nothing more it gives you a little hint of where in the world Harry found peace.

—


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Money

A/N: Keywords for this chapter:

 _Family; Magpie Hunters; Revenge; Haik planning; Haik starts;_ _Money;_

We have added more to pranks at Liverpool, and updated the revenge on Dursleys, as thank you to our beloved reviewers.

And pleace; Kajsa speaks her English, broken and more wrong, just laugh.

Storytime; 1997 as this chapter starts late April.: This is from south Lappland as the roads are to be opened for the summer.

Go to YouTube /watch: ?v=5MFNN1HOVVo

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

Harry realized that he was in a phase of half consciousness, and he was experiencing a dream, or maybe it was a nightmare. He saw himself on one side of a huge fence, a grid, an impenetrable grille. On the other side was Kajsa, and it was completely impossible for him to reach her. Not even his words penetrated the barrier to reach her, even though he could see her and her surroundings.

He saw her crying, and how alone she was. Sometimes, she brought her hands to her growing belly, and he could see how she stared into the distance. He watched, her pain in the birth, to experience it alone, not knowing if he would come back, if he would abandon her now. Would he just pay money and disappear into the distance? If he came back at all.

All those thoughts and emotions ran through the girl suffering in his dream, and he felt it all. He believed that parts of this nightmare were what could have been happening during the time they were separated. He worried that she would feel that way. Would she resent the fact that he left? Did she really suffer alone? He didn't think the family he met last summer would do that to her, so there was hope.

After the images faded, there was darkness, it slowly seeped into his consciousness until he heard voices. Voices that spoke a foreign language, but one he was vaguely familiar with. As he laid there, batting away the nightmare, he remembered. It was people talking, like the way Kajsa talked with her family, or when the Dursleys spoke when they didn't know he was there, it wasn't the same as he heard on telly or the radio.

He did not understand what he was hearing now, although last summer he had learned a few words, they weren't going to help him now. The words he was hearing, he didn't recognize at all, but Kajsa sounded worried. He decided to listen a little more, before he showed them that he was conscious. That and he could take his time to get his thoughts together.

' _What should I do?'_ he thought as he played possum. _'Okay, it could be someone else who is the father, but it's hardly likely. And if I assume that I am the one, then there's only one thing to do. That's to ask for a continued joint life. If she wants it, then it's the way to go. If she doesn't, well, then I'll help her, and her family. Oh, and hope they don't see the bank card as me buying myself free,'_ he fretted internally.

The voices continued rapidly, and he was getting more concerned as to what they were saying.

' _But what do I... we do?'_ his worried thoughts spiraled. _'Am I'm staying here? There's the risk that I could draw Dumble and/or Voldi here, that's a scenario to be avoided. I've got to think of a way to take us away from here, in a manageable, and soft way.'_

He still listened to the family talking as he made plans, though he discarded most of them. It sounded like they were eating, so he had a few minutes.

' _Okay… Where?... Toronto, maybe?... We can have the same mentor,"_ the thoughts raced through his head. _'She'll definitely learn everything she needs. Then after that, we'll determine the next step. In two years, she can have her OWLs and NEWTs while I take my Masters at Hogwarts. Just to mess with their heads. But until then, we'll have a summer. We can bond right now and worry about schooling later,'_ he thought, and then groaned like he hadn't been laying there making plans.

"Oohhh - what happened?" the teen said weakly, putting a hand on his forehead.

"Oh, Harry, you are awake!" Kajsa cried with a worried voice, getting up from the table and making her way to the bed, sitting on the side. "Sorry, I did not write about the baby, but I've been so afraid that you would abandon me and not come. Now that you are here, then we can talk about it, and everything more. Then when you feel like it, you decide if you and I will continue. . . Together," she rambled and bit her bottom lip showing how very worried she was.

"Hey, Kajsa. It's good to see you too," Harry said casually to indicate that he was not angry. "What is the name of… I don't even know if it's boy or girl," he mused looking around for said child.

" _Pojke…_ ummm… boy… and he's called Wilho Harry Pavo Korvaniemi. Korvaniemi, my family name if you remember from last year," the new mother said, giving a weak smile, which grew brighter when he nodded. "Wilho, after my father, Pavo by my grandfather, and Harry after you. We say Pavo to him, do I get it approved? He is not named yet for we waited for you because you would have to approve the names. You can add if you want." she played with the hem of the blanket, until Harry laid his hand on her nervous one.

"Okay," the dark-haired wizard said awkwardly, giving her hand a squeeze. He could see that she was very concerned about his reaction. "I'd like it if we can squeeze in a James for my father," he said, looking into her eyes, and gathering up courage.

She gave him a watery smile, and nodded her head. "This is easy enough to do."

He took a deep breath, giving her captured hand a squeeze in thanks. Still staring into her soft brown eyes, he said, "There's another thing that affects his name. I'm going to be all clumsy, but I'm sure that I feel deeply enough to ask, if I'd known then I'd have planned better. Not that I didn't think about it before, but I thought we had more time. Anyway... before I get too carried away and start babbling further. Will you marry me?" he asked, lifting her hand to his lips and looking at her stunned face for a reaction. "If your answer is yes... then the family name will be Potter," he finished proudly.

"Yes, Harry," she said, as tears of happiness poured out of her eyes. She grabbed his hands, lifted him up and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Last summer I dreamed about it, and the answer is an unreserved - YES. But you... just so you know, I speak about it because, you do not need feel forced."

"I don't," the new father denied quickly. It was simply the right thing to do.

"I can see you do not," she answered, after searching his face for telltale signs. When she saw none, she smiled. "I just wanted you to know, that it is quite common that girls get pregnant, but then they not be married to the father of the baby, if married at all, but still werry meny do not get married. I give you of course the possibility, but I want you and I become a couple. Although I am a little older than you. Now it can matter, but in some years it do nothing."

"I was thinking of it while I came to my senses," he confessed, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. He pushed himself into a more comfortable position, and said, "There are two things that bind us together. The child, of course, but also last summer. We're both quite powerful, if you know what I mean," he said slyly, cutting a quick glance at the people talking at the table.

"I do understand," she confirmed.

"Our children will carry both of our legacies," he explained his reasoning. "To leave one part out can make huge problems in the future… for the child. It's my duty to keep in contact and give him, and you, every opportunity I can. That means if you don't want to be paired with me, then I must give you, and the child, everything I can of my life's possibilities. But, I look forward to us being together, that was also one of the things I thought of."

"Oh... I... I…" she stuttered, glancing the whispering people, "Well, we'll talk more about that later. But I want to say right now, there was not any planning from my side that there would be children. I actually tried to protect us. Now, we can talk about later."

"Alright," Harry agreed with a nod. "Let me out of this bed, so I can meet my son, and the rest of the family, again."

"Pavo is sleeping now," she said as she stood.

"Oh, well, in the morning then," was the disappointed reply. "I was wondering, when he was born," he mused as he got out of bed and grabbed his backpack.

"He is born on March 25, on the full moon. It was almost in the day nine months after the lovely night," she answered.

"Thanks," he said with a blush.

They joined the table and after that there was a renewed presentation, and some gift dividends. Harry had bought a lot of normal things, both in Toronto and in London, before he went to Hogwarts for the tests. So, he got hugs by Siv as well.

After five days of bonding with Kajsa, Pavo, and Siv, he had learned to change diapers without turning his head away from the smell. He knew he could use magic to help, but he wanted to learn everything the regular way.

As Kajsa's family was not true Christian, they preferred to marry out of church. Therefore, it was decided to have community marriage with only the eight members of the family. Kajsa and Harry with Pavo, yes. Kajsa's parents and two siblings and one in-law.

Directly after the marriage, would be the naming of Pavo with the family name of Potter. There would be no chance to call him a... Harry had hard time even thinking of the expression _illegitimate_ , or worse ' _bastard_ '.

Harry had to make his part for what was the impediments, and that he was not married, was not close related. He just didn't know how to get right documents to certifying himself.

"Harry Potter, Sir..." Harry's little friend said as he popped next to the soon to be groom, startling him.

"Dobby, you're here? Of course, you're welcome here, but why did you just pop up?" the flustered teen asked, looking at his tiny friend.

"Dobby is bringing you important things, Sir. He is being having your documents, and your family wedding bands," Dobby said, handing each item over, bouncing in excitement. "They is being very good rings, Sir. Dobby is even putting more _elf magic_ in thems too. Helps Dobby to help if bad Whiskers or bad Riddle, tries to be coming. Dobby will be being here - unseen."

"I don't understand, how did you get them Dobby?" the nervous, yet grateful teen asked.

"They is family items," the little elf said with large joyful eyes. "To Dobby, Harry Potter, Sir is being married last summer. Kajsa and little baby is being family," he explained, with a knowledgeable nod.

"You _knew_ , and didn't tell me?" the flabbergasted young man accused. "You could have helped me help them, and let them know that I knew."

"No, no, Harry Potter, Sir, Harry Potter must be choosing for himself," Dobby said standing firm. "If Harry Potter is choosing other ways, then Harry Potter is being forced, like bad headmaster is being pushing Harry Potter all these years. This way, Harry Potter, Sir is being choosing for himself," the tiny elf insisted, complete with stamping of his foot.

"I should've known that you had a reason, Sorry, Dobby," Harry said contritely, feeling bad for having accused the elf of misconduct.

"Dobby will take Harry Potter, Sirs apology. And be letting him knows that Dobby bes helping," Dobby said with a sly smile. "Dobby did tell Harry Potter Sir, that Dobby did helped - unseen. Goblin at Gringotts know too - they see Harry Potter, Sir's magic bond so they be telling me what they knows. But Dobby be telling the bank goblin not to be telling Master Harry, then Harry Potter, Sir is not being pushed."

"What if I didn't come here? What if… Dobby?" Harry asked in confusion, which was par for the course when dealing with Dobby.

"No, Sir - Harry Potter come here. Dobby knows. Dobby lets Harry choose himself, help - yes, but no pushing. Harry Potter, Sir's Pavo is being a Potter, born to a Potter in life of magic. Dobby is being blessing wedding elf magic - unseen."

"Well thank, Dobby. Right now, I need to get ready for my wedding," Harry said, putting it aside for now.

"Dobby bes helping. He is being bringing Harry Potter, Sir better clothes," the little elf said and with a snap of his, fingers a suit appeared.

"Umm, thanks, Dobby," the groom stated, looking at the clothes and agreeing they were better than what he had. And with the two got him ready.

It was a short and simple ceremony with the city's Mayor and his staff. The girls had on some nice dresses, and Kajsa admired the suit that Dobby had brought. They said their vows, and had their kiss and then the family went _home_. The honeymoon was to be the haik at the trail with Siv as nanny for Pavo.

On the way, they talked and made plans for the dinner, in the sheltered area of the camp that could sit all guests at the same time. When they got there to start cleaning up and setting the table, it was already done.

Dobby had also set place for everyone, and there were many more then they had invited, with plates from the Potter vault. They were nice white ones with a silver trim. There was a cake large sized wedding cake, with replicas of Harry and Kajsa, and a variety of food. It wasn't over the top, as Dobby is wont to do, but just enough for the couple, who were too surprised to do anything but enjoy, and many guests.

What astonished them the most, was all the people milling around and congratulating them. They were all guests at here at the campsite, and the group wondered how they knew.

Well, what else could they do when there is a note and a wrapped present? The note did explain why there were many more people buzzing about. They were all laughing at Harry and Kajsa, when they held identical gobsmacked expression upon reading the message, which they were later told was written in four different languages: English, Swedish, German and Japanese.

 _There is being a wedding._

 _A friend from far away is being married to young girl in our community. We would like to give them a good evening._

 _For that reason,_ _ **you are invited**_ _to the following dinner. And please bring the present that was with this note. It contains both fun things a newly married couple can need, or have fun with. But also things they can need as they are to be walking the Kungsleden in next month for their honeymoon._

 _This is our way of payback for not being told in advance._

 _So, please say nothing of why or how you know of this. And nothing about why giving unknown people presents._

 _The presents are not expensive, but well thought of._

:-:-:-:-:

Yes, Dobby had put some hands in a lot of pots unseen.

In the presents was a new digital camera that uses AA batteries, which they were going to make use of. They were very thankful for the two extra memory cards. Harry made sure the make a mental note to thank the little guy.

No one knew how, but not even one mosquito, or other bloodsuckers, got to feed that evening, which was great.

In the days following the wedding, Harry found out just how stubborn his in-laws could be. It took some time to get the old folks to accept the bank card, but after some explanations that he can afford it, and more, they gave in and accepted it. In a way, they reminded him of the Weasleys, poor but proud. He knew they needed the money, so he was persistent.

He also learned that Siv was almost more spontaneous than Kajsa. She had a twinkle in her eye, and a fox behind both ears. It turned out, when they tried, that she too was magical. Harry had forgotten, they didn't test the younger girl last year, still she was a magician in his mind.

Already at an early stage, they began to plan for the future. Now that Kajsa was married with a child, it was easier for Siv to come with them. She was the youngest child in a family of fourteen children. The older ones had already left home. Kajsa lived with her parents for practical reasons, she did a lot of work with the cabins, but now with a secure retirement, things could be seen in other ways for the elderly.

Olle, a brother of Kajsa and Siv, and his wife Linda, gladly took over the camping business. Harry had met them before, as they were a sibling and an in-law. It came a bit earlier than planned, but the retired older couple could continue live as before.

Harry also needed to explain _magic_ to the parents, and prove that both Kajsa and Siv had the power, and needed an education to catch up with the others in the magical world. They needed to get some knowledge and training. Kajsa was now Harry's family, as were the rest of them, hence, he also covered the training for Siv.

He explained to the family where he had been, and how it was certainly possible to have a high tempo training, but individually suited to both. He invited Siv to be his guest, and Kajsa would be her guardian until she was an adult. After all, Siv was only a year younger than Harry.

And of course, all this talking and explaining was with help of Kajsa as an interpreter.

:-:-:-:

Harry did a few quick visits to Toronto, and booked the schooling and a cottage for the three. He realized it would cost a bit more for the house, but it was worth it. After all, it was very little compared to what the school costs.

The house was two bedrooms, a kitchen with a dining table, a living room. A small water closet, and a generous bathroom with steam box. The kind that was form of steam for the entire body, except the head. It would be well suited for all four of them... well the steam box for three of them.

After that was done, they started looking at what they would do during the summer. Since the camp was reallocated, Kajsa and Siv received easier chores than they normally did at the family campsite.

"Harry, I was very sure you used glasses last year," Kajsa commented one day. "But not now, I did notes, but I don't mind, but lenses out in the wilderness can be, well . . . oh, your tent, you have all you need."

"Oh," the dark-haired wizard said, rubbing the back of his head. "No, I got my eyes fixed last Christmas break. I needed five days to rest my eyes, with them covered with a ninety-eight percent gray filter, making it possible to see just what I needed, like food and the loo, but that's was all I did those days. However, it was worth every minute of that."

"Yes," the new bride stated, looking at her husband and admiring his startling green eyes. "The glasses you had was a disgrace, you could have chosen better looking ones, but now you look good without them."

"And the other way around too," he teased, touching her nose. "You look better too without them."

"I was not wearing them," she laughed, and thumped his chest.

"No, but I was, and you look better without me seeing through them as a bad filter," he said with a brilliant smile.

The first month was fairly quiet for Harry and his in-laws. They were doing many things that had to do with change of ownership. He made a lot of trips to Liverpool, England. To get some routine, he needed to arrive in a safe way. Liverpool Lime Street Station was a big switching point for many people, as they came and went. On his second time in the city, after the tests, he did pay the ten pence to get into the loo. /*/

Taking his time and visit all the cubicles, where he left a trace of magic, to sense if there were anyone inside. He had come to the functioning of the _'seite magic', and_ added his own magic to it. He then linked himself to it. If for any reason his form of magical beacon was gone, the place was not safe anymore, and his new form of teleportation would not activate. After that, he had somewhere safe to aim for, as he was to visit this, or other places, known to him.

As he was looking around, the fox behind his left ear started to whisper. And yes, that would be great, but first, he did a _Hermione._ He went to the library, the closest was just out at Lime St., down south to William Browns St., was the Central Library. He spent a little time reading backdated Liverpool Daily Post looking for news on of his little prank with the birds. It wasn't big, but there it was.

The article told that some lunatic fancy dressed people that had been chasing birds. According to the paper, they must have used single-handed air-gun pistols as they made no noise. It became known, because a wheelchair-ridden old lady, who often sat just looking out the window, had seen the strange event unfold.

Four people with out-of-fashion clothing just showed up, and she had no idea how they got there. " _I didn't see them coming. I must have dozed off, because when I looked up there they were,_ " she told the police, and described that they had pointed what looked to her like what her late husband used, a Crossman 2240, a carbon dioxide caliber 22 pistol. She swore they hit the magpie as she seen it fall to the ground. They took up the bird, and they must have used a flash camera, since they took a photo of the poor bird. " _The flash did dazzle me, and when I could see again, they had vanished, and I saw them no more,_ " the old lady told this reporter. She even showed her late husband's pistol.

The police information of the incident was, ' _No trace of a wounded or dead bird could be found at the pointed location, the locals are_ not _to apprehend any suspects - but call 999, or the new number 112. And if possible, without exposing themselves, take photos._ '

Harry had some good moments thinking of the magpie hunters. And what they did to the bird, trying to get it to transform to the black-haired teen. He had indeed intended to do more magpies, but he thought of a new idea.

Three trips by cab and a visit by Dobby later, he was back at the Lime Street Station, north part. He then went into the Consigns & Lost Property Office with a rather large and old suitcase. Inside was one of Dobby's _bags_ , it would block spells for an hour and a half. Dobby had altered the spell to be time delayed.

"I'll be looking around, and having a bit to eat before I be on my half past three train to London. Can I leave this here too then?" Harry asked in broken English, pointing to his luggage, which he just picked up at a secondhand shop, along with everything inside, bar the _bag_ and the Walkman.

"Can you just open to show what's inside? The police asked that this week we look for a few things," the bald man behind the counter said, grumbling under his breath about barmy coppers and birds.

"Tjore thing," the dark-haired wizard replied and opened to show that there was nothing dangerous. At top was a Walkman with earplugs on a bed of old clothes, very much used, with a towel and a pair of socks. The only thing that wasn't old was the silk bag, which wasn't opened.

The man with a name-tag hanging off his chest, which claimed his name was Bob, had no problem with it. "That's good, close it up. That'll be three pounds for four hours. Keep track of your receipt. You'll need it to retrieve the bag," Bob said, as he filled out the tag for the bag, making sure the receipt showed the locker number.

"Thank you - I do that. See you," the teen replied as he left, chuckling under his breath. Five minutes later, he paid for a burger and left the station chewing his lunch. It was a very good feeling.

If they, that is the magpie hunter's, tried to confiscate his suitcase, and if by chance they got the Walkman to operate, they would be able to hear magpies ' _cawing_ ' for thirty minutes. But the fun would be, them trying to convince Bob that they must have suitcase, or get a description of the person who left it. And them waiting for him to return. By that time, he'd be in the Arctic.

Now that he finished all his plans and pranks, and was waiting until they left for the honeymoon, Harry was bored. He tried not to show it, but Kajsa saw that he was in need to do something to do. There were some repairing that he could do, like replacing railings on some of hut entrances. That kept him busy, and as a reward he got a dogsled ride, not as a passenger, but as a _driver_.

Well, first time was learning. He had three dogs, Daniell and Kajsa had five dogs each. They were to transport building materials to something they called _möki_ or _kesää'möki,_ or something like that. It was a small house, close to a stream, which they rent it out to tourists.

At first, it was steering commands like ' _Ookeeey Heeer Wee gooo_ ', for Harry. Daniell didn't call like that. But as Daniell and Kajsa got moving and Harry called out - well it went on. There was no problem for left and right as they followed a well-used track. And as they reached to _mökis_ the dogs were a bit tired. When Daniell and Kasja stopped their teams, so did Harry's dogs.

There was one rule, that was to never ever let go of the sledge when on the move. And there was a line, going up to the lead dog to Harry's hand. In case of accident that line was going to stop the first dog, which stopped all at his sled. If they parked for a rest or something the _anchor_ was to be secured. Harry didn't completely understand, but he did think that it was connected to his safety-line, in some way.

The second day, he had eight dogs, and two very young Japanese girls. Daniell and Kajsa had two older adults each. The trip was to the möki, and to Harry's relief all went very well.

A week later it wasn't possible to do the same trip with the dogs. So, this time they were fetched by snowmobiles. Harry heard later that the group they had taken liked the dog laid trip very much.

As much as Harry would've liked to do some fishing, he only got to watch others, and most of that was out of sight. He got to see snowmobiles with mobile homes on skis behind them. Yes, he got a look inside, and there were seats for four, and a hole... no, four holes in the floor. Bottomless plastic buckets, were fitted in the holes, and they connected with the snow below, thereby making it so no wind blew into the shelter. Electric motor drills bore holes down three to four feet in the ice.

The one he got to look at, even had a woodstove for heat, and the oh so important coffee. With the stove, they could even cook food, which would be needed, since they were out for a long time. Sometimes all day, which were right now were from very early morning to very late at night. Not quite 24 hours, but very close.

A few day trips up the road to Riksgränsen, and even over to Narvik, showed the difference in the winter retreat. Green in Kiruna was still full winter up the road, and it was full blooming summer at Narvik

Five days later, Harry was back in jolly old England, and at place he _almost_ sworn to never be back to — _Jailhouse Number 4_. But he left sunshine to turn up in black night, one o'clock am is dark in Southern England. To get in by magic was no problem at all. All wards were down, even Dumbledore's _tripping wire,_ which would've alerted him if someone with magic entered the area.

Harry wanted to hurt them for all they'd done to him. He looked at the stairs a long time. He pictured Dudley and Vernon rolling down them. In the images that he wove in his mind of Vernon falling, the fat vile man would break his neck. The wizard shook his head, no, that was _too fast_.

Besides, hurting them physically didn't feel right. To kill or maim in defense was no problem, but to kill or even hurt from behind, or in secret without very, very good reason, was not his style. But, there are other means to be mean, and revenge is best served on a cold plate.

His face took on a mischievous look as a wicked thought formed. Who can fall asleep with a dripping water tap from the sink in the kitchen, combined with dimensional sound amplifying spell, keyed to someone personally— Vernon Dursley. If anyone did examine the tap, the drips, which could only be heard of you were very close to the sink, that's _if_ they did drip. But as soon as someone, namely Vernon Dursley, entered the twilight zone just before falling asleep... then ' ** _BONG_** **'** , and then for a long minute nothing, and when you thought it was no more... ' ** _BONG_** **'** , and it would go on for hours. Repairing the taps wouldn't help.

And, of course, if the two males snuck to the to the refrigerator at night, Harry made it so the hinges would be stick at first, making them must tug hard, and when they pulled harder, the door would open with a metallic screaming, which of course would wake up Petunia, who would then screech at them, because her little _Dudikins_ was supposed to be dieting.

The third little prank was again with water. Only this time it affected everyone. He had never been allowed to use hot water when bathing, and no longer than a few minutes, so why should they? After he was done here, the Dursley's would experience random drops of water supply. When they most needed water, it wouldn't come. For example, if Vernon was late for work, and there was soap in his hair, then the water would turn off, right after it turned a freezing temperature.

Harry shuddered at the thought of that fat tub of lard showering, but proceeded to hex the water pipes anyway. He made it so it was random, so that it would randomly shut off, or randomly change temperature, or both at the same time. If the plumbers were called, they would find nothing wrong. He almost giggled at the thought of all the money they would spend on the plumbing. But with it being magic well...

He almost forgotten— housecleaning. He thought of something that would make that giraffe scream. Petunia was an obsessive clearer, so the teen made it so, some here and some there, his lovely aunt would find ' ** _rat droppings'_** **.** Again, they would appear erratically, in corners, in different rooms, and worst of all in the pantry. His face took on a wicked grin as once again he imagined all the money that would be spent on an imaginary rodent.

' _Well, that was easy, now on to the hard bit,'_ he thought, preparing what he needed. Four cornerstones were placed at the corners of the property, then he charged with them with his own blood to awaken the old blood wards Albus had once erected. However, they were now strongly powered. No one with magic would ever be able to see the property, or even know of it. If they did find the place, and tried to pass the wards, they would then have less magic than a muggle. Even if they used magical means to get in, such as Fawkes or a portkey. It was one form of defense for the Dursley's, but also a curse, because no one with magic would be able to get in to help them remove Harry's work.

And no one was ever going to be able to buy the house if they tried to sell it, as long as one named Dursley lived there, they would never be able to find somewhere to move to. Dudley would never be able to find a job where he need to move, so he too was stuck there, and as he couldn't move, no girlfriend would ever move into the house. And with the premise being forced to move in by marriage, it would never be a new 'Mrs. Dursley'. The Dursleys couldn't move, and with that Harry would never have a new relative by that hated name. The _problems in the house_ would be more infrequent over the years - but never cease completely.

:-:-: _planning for the haik_ :-:-:

The whole _winter turning into spring_ amazed Harry. When he came, it was still like winter, except for the sunny places. You could have more than five feet of snow, hard enough to walk on — hell, he'd even seen them drive cars on hard snow. Double hell, they crossed the river— well, the frozen river — on snow. And then ten feet away, there was green grass, flowers, and insects flying around. He watched as the green areas became bigger and bigger by hour, it was amazing for Harry to just look at the retreating line of snow.

In early June, they started planning the mountain trip. They'd go Kungsleden, _so Harry thought_. That was until he began to realize that it was 45 mil, more in the style of 450 kilometers. He knew what it meant now, although he had more muscle than last year, 450 kilometers in the mountains was is still a huge distance. Additionally, you could not _walk_ entire route Kungsleden. A few places you had to be helped by boat, in one place it's a 31-km road, where you can cheat and take a bus, then boat across the water, before you can go back in the trail.

The first leg they'd go with help of boats over some small streams. They'd split it up into smaller pieces, the first part would be only slightly longer than last, summer's first day.

Finally, they had a rough plan based on the recommendations in the tourist brochure. /**/

It was new to Kajsa too, since she had always walked tourists the same route as last summer, two days down the trail and back. It looked to be eight nights here. However, when they looked closely at the map and compared the stages laid out towards making some shorter, especially the _'killer hill'_ , then to walk another 15 km, Harry knew could be bummer to the hiking joy, so they put a few extra nights in some places.

Similarly, the last day of the hike, although it would be recreational for it, but why push it, when they could just as well make a night perched on top of the last height per the map, and would trail walk between two small pools of water.

"Too small to be called lakes," said Siv as she pointed them out to Harry.

But, it was where would they be able to do last night in the mountains, for an overnight stay, there would about five kilometers left, but to go downhill Harry knew was harder than going up, but in a different way. It tore at the ankle when the foot had a new angle.

"It's just because you're a guy," Siv laughed, and continued when her brother-in-law's facial expression clearly showed that he didn't understand. "We dance, and sometimes walk around, with high heels. It is not just the foot angle which feels the performing, it's somehow bumpier for the entire body to go downhill than to climb uphill."

Harry would use 'Fjällräven mountain backpack' loaded to the brim. Neither he, nor Kajsa, wanted gossip to start about Harry's special convenience to Siv or others. So, they loaded the backpacks, but said they would buy most food at STF cabins along the way. They packed freeze-dried food as reserve provisions for all and doubled the number of planned days to do otherwise would show irresponsibility.

Harry would wear the heavily loaded Fjällräven, and Siv and Kajsa would take turns carrying the soon to be 3-month-old Pavo in a special Snuggly that Harry spelled to the gills with warming, cushioning, and alert charms. Not that he told Siv that, to her it was just an expensive Snuggly.

:-:-: _On the trail - first day start_ :-:-:

The first stage was different from what they have wanted; rain was not in the plan. A cold rain fell that made everyone depressed. After just two kilometers Harry stopped, and took them a couple of steps off the side of the trail and expressed his low mood.

"This isn't working," he said, running a hand over his wet face, really glad he didn't wear glasses anymore. "Sure, we can keep going and suffer, but this is a bonding trip and we should be happy and feeling good, we aren't. We can choose stay here and camp, and hope for better weather tomorrow, or maybe we can join forces to get the weather to get better then... " he was interrupted by Kajsa.

" _Do not, Harry_ ," she hissed quickly, "unite us do you and I - _not Siv_."

"Okay, it was not the kind of joining I was thinking of," Harry said, Weasley-hair-red in the face, making Siv look between them, "I was talking about us staying here, thinking that there will be better weather tomorrow. If we think that together, maybe we'll succeed," the embarrassed teen tried to get off the hook, shooting Kajsa a _look_.

"Oh, right, of course," the new mom said, looking at the younger girl on the sly to see if she bought it.

"Whatever," the unimpressed girl said, rolling her eyes and adjusting Pavo.

"Okay then," Kajsa said, looking around for something else to talk about. "It's just that we are in a national park, and the next place that has tenting allowed is first up at the lake," she stated, waving her hand in the general direction of where they need to be.

"Wait here a minute, I'll be right back." Harry said as he unloaded himself of the Fjällräven, and stepped up on a rock. Before they could do or say anything he threw himself off, and looked to fall head over heels into the ground. The girls screamed, but before their eyes he transformed himself to a falco peregrinus, and flew away.

 _"What?!"_ exclaimed both Siv and Kajsa in their native language, while they looked surprised at the flying bird.

" _I know he is special, very special. But that I knew nothing about,_ " said Kajsa devoutly, her eyes firmly glued to her flying away husband.

" _Well, I've seen his eyes, and he looks at one as he looks right through them, but he does not undress with a gaze that other guys do. Is he good..? I mean, you have to have... because you have children together,"_ her sister answered maturely as she too watched the human/bird become a speck in the sky.

" _He's fine. Without going into details, I can say that when we do_ it _. He does_ it _with all his soul, and it emotions. I cannot explain it differently, but he is unique, not because I have so much experience on that topic, but I've talked to other girls about it, and experienced it myself, so yeah he's good,_ " Kajsa said, looking her sister with a knowing look.

" _Do you think there are more... like him?_ " was the answering questions, dripping with a great deal of hope.

" _Is that why you are so interested in coming with us_?"

" _A little, but everyone wants to get out of here.,_ " Siv replied, meaning the town she grew up in. She then handed Pavo to Kajsa and lifted the Fjällräven - and was extremely surprised its weight, which was almost nothing _"Oh my, this is…"_ she started with a look of wonder. She then handed to Kajsa, who took it with one hand and narrowed her eyes.

' _I'll be speaking to Harry about this cheating,'_ she thought, and then brought the subject back to the uniqueness of her husband. " _As I understand Harry, there are bores even among those who are like him,_ with magic _,"_ she said, lowering the Fjällräven to the ground, and bouncing her gurgling baby _. "But maybe there are more like him too. We can only hope,"_ she stated with a wink. _"You are absolutely sure you want to come with us when we leave here_?"

" _Well, if not for anything else, I can be nursemaid for you, sometimes anyway_. _But he says I need education, and where can I get that if not coming with you?"_ the younger girl replied, looking to the sky to see if Harry was coming back. They were standing in the rain after all, but the baby was protected, so it wasn't that bad.

" _Okay then,"_ the older girl agreed with a nod, _"we will have several evenings and nights to talk about it as we are on the trail._ "

" _Do you think we will come back here sometimes? I mean, it is not free to fly here, although we may live free of Olle and Linda, but it'll costs to come here. By the way why did we not met him at the airport_?" Siv said out of the blue, thinking that maybe Harry flew in his falcon form.

" _He did not come by air_ ," was the short answer, dispelling her of that notion.

" _Okay, so we would have met him at the train then_?" the disappointed girl asked.

" _He did not come by train either_."

"O _kay, he did not come by plane, did he fly like that then_?" once more hoping the answer was yes, because that would be so cool.

" _No,"_ was the sly reply, _"and I think we will be able to come here, when we want. See, is it he who comes there_ ," Kajsa said, pointing. Indeed, a Peregrine went in for a landing on the stone, and soon Harry was back.

"Surprised?" he asked with a quirky grin.

"Guess if… You'll have to explain later. But what did you do?" Kajsa said, reverting to English.

"Just a little scouting," he said vaguely, and then added, "I can take us to a shrubbery not quite two kilometers before the camp. We'll have to walk the last bit. If I understand the clouds right, it'll become clearer later this afternoon. I don't know how the clouds work here in the mountains, but I from what I saw of them and learned about the weather in Canada, it should be better soon."

"Take us to?" Siv wondered. She didn't think he could turn her into a bird, but that would be so cool.

"Yeah, I have at least two ways to do that," the wizard answered with an indulging smile. "I choose a less strenuous method, given Pavo. It requires a little more from me, but when it's used, it's not so stressful for anyone else," Harry specified as he easily putting on the Fjällräven. "Now, hold onto my arm and I'll take us."

They did so and a moment later, they were in the new place, it was like no more than walking through an unseen door. They all stopped and Kajsa quickly checked Pavo, who was squirming, so she rocked him a bit.

"Here we are," Harry said cheerfully. "Let's follow everyone, and make sure to walk casually. Forget about the people looking at us strangely. They'll know that they were ahead of us, and they'll see us when they arrive. It'll puts ants in their head, that's why it's a bit bad to do this too often where there are others, but just ignore them and they'll forget about it."

They did as he suggested, and Siv looked around in surprise, before she exclaimed, "We are already here! We'd gone barely two kilometers, we are now less than two away from being gone fifteen, more than eleven kilometers in a few seconds, right, Harry?"

"We know you can perform magic. This is the kind of magic I use. You'll be even more surprised the next few days," Harry said in a hushed tone, making quiet gestures with his hands.

"Will I ever be able to do so?" she whispered back, looking around to see if anyone had heard her outburst.

"Maybe not what I just did, but something that corresponds to it. I'll take both of you, individually, on something called 'transfer'. It has other names too, there is another way, the usual way that we move over distances. So basically, yes, you will be able to move around easily," he replied with a comforting grin, though he hoped they could do it his way, because apparation was just uncomfortable. Let's not even get into portkeys.

"Cool. When can I learn?" she asked as she leaned in to hear his answer, like it would be better news the sooner she heard it.

"Not for a while yet," was the disappointing reply. "In England, where the magic savvy kids begin when they're eleven. They then go to school for seven years. It's only when they reach the seventh year, that they can learn it," he explained, and then paused in thought. "Actually, it's when they're seventeen. Hermione, one of my classmates, has a birthday a few weeks into September, and because school starts September 1st, she was twelve few weeks after, so she's one of those who can take the course during sixth year."

"They are there, but what about me?" asked Kajsa, since she was older than seventeen.

"Okay, I've booked us in Toronto Canada, everything's in French," he explained, "I was told to take a course or go out and pick up out in the city. But picking it up by being with locals isn't easy, one of the reasons is, _if_ people in town speak French would take many months, hence course. For me that meant I first had to take an English-French lesson. Unfortunately, there are no Swedish-French classes, but for some strange reason there's a Swedish-English one in the catalog. You… we can take that first, so I can learn more of your native language. Then you start the English-French, after that you can utilize the rest."

It was about this time that they walked in the campsite where there were more people, and it's _wet._ The girls really hoped that Harry was right and it would stop soon, but they were very glad they were here. Pavo was starting to fuss and Kajsa bounced him in a gentle way, making him doze.

"For a while I had thought that you could take the English exams at Hogwarts," Harry mused, now that the baby was napping again. "But, when I had considered it a bit more, I think we'll pass on that."

"From what you tell me in letters, I am glad for this," Kajsa stated, remembering all the trials he went through just from the staff.

"Right, however, when I take the rest of my exams. I'm not going to tell them where I studied. I want to finish them at Hogwarts, which is in Scotland. I want you to know that there are magical terrorists in Britain," he warned quietly, looking around to see if they were being listened to. When he was sure that they were not, he continued, "They'll stop at nothing to fuck with me. I intend to keep you safe as much as possible. So, whatever you do, never ever mention that you are from Kiruna and Lappland. Say Stockholm, it provides a wider range, if no one has encountered us before we return from Canada, then you say you came from, either France or Canada. It gives smaller tracks back to your relatives. It's only to protect them, I want us to do so." He looked each girl in the eye to make sure they understood just how dangerous this was. Siv could still back out if she wanted.

Kajsa began to think, Harry had written that he had invested too much money in the course to cancel it. "Harry, what quantities of money are we talking that it costs . . . in Canada . . . for us, Siv and me?" she asked, she didn't want him to waste money, but...

"Don't think about the cost. I've already set aside for it. I did it while you were dealing with the change of ownership." He shook his head, to show that he didn't care about the money.

"Harry… **_How Much_**?" she insisted in a loud whisper.

"Shite… okay… My studies cost about one hundred thousand," he answered vaguely, hoping she drop it.

"A hundred thousand... there will be two hundred for us, then, there is a lot of money, how will we pay you back?" she mused, doing the numbers in her head. Then she caught on to what he didn't say, "A hundred thousand what?"

"One hundred thousand galleons," was the shy reply. "One of those is worth about five pounds, and a pound is about ten crowns."

Now both Kajsa and Siv swallowed repeatedly. Harry had just said that the course cost... cost five hundred thousand times ten... five million crowns. And he thought to do that for them too... each. Both stopped suddenly.

"Five million crowns, Harry? Stop right now, it cannot be true that a course costs so much. It is the first, the second is that I refuse to let you waste that money on Siv and me. We will be in for a great debt to you. Me, I can in a way understand that you want, but what are you thinking when you offer Siv it, she does not have any ability to repay it?" Kajsa objected, not wanting her little sister to acquire that kind of debt.

"Let's not talk about it now," Harry insisted, knowing talking about money in public was a bad idea. "For now, we'll go to the camp, eat, and see if we can get in better mood. Then we can talk education, cost, and the future. Okay?" he asked softly, rubbing his hand up and down her arm in a soothing manner.

The girls nodded quietly, and they continued to the site. All three of them broke out smiles, when the campground came into view. They saw an open area and made their way there, setting down everything, but Pavo, which Kajsa handed to Siv, so she could help set up.

Harry pulled out his 'special' tent, and Kajsa smiled when she noticed it. She made sure he had Siv closer to the opening when it was time to enter.

" _Så, så, var så goda att,_ come _in_ ," Harry said a well repeated phrase to welcome his guest, but noted that he missed _'komma'_ and said come instead, but he continued. "Unfortunately, I haven't had any time to clean up since last time, so don't be angry if you find some _rosk_ in the corners."

'Huh... in... through... out... " _Göta Petter_ ….'' mean?!" a shocked Siv exclaimed loudly, very surprised as she glanced around the spacious interior.

"Ah, you haven't seen my tent. I understand," he said, snickering. "It's soundproof, so everything we say here, won't be heard outside. No visible shadows on the canvas, either." He beamed proudly at the stunned look on her face, it was a prank well played.

"Harry, how is this possible?" the younger girl continued, still looking around in wonder.

Kajsa stayed, giggling, in the background. She knew just how Siv felt.

"It's magic," he replied with a grin. "In reality, it's a para-dimensional space. Technically, we borrow some space from other dimensions. Much like when I moved us here earlier. I used a similar room to move us, while we, ourselves, were standing still. Here the para-dimensional spaces are bigger than regular. What I did was shrink the space between two places," he tried to explain. "The catch is, I needed know the outstepping area in detail as to not step out over a cliff, which is likely here, or a heavily trafficked road. I can _go so slow_ that I'll be in the other dimension for some time, and that's populated too. There are beasts that can be very hard to convince to stay away from me, if they see me as food. Therefore, I prefer to just open canals, then it's just a step."

"That's unbelievable," Siv said, not quite understand what he said, but getting the gist.

"It's like this here," he waved around the tent. "Or the principle is. This is normal in my world. Now that we're here, Kajsa and I will use that room, you can take that one," the tired wizard said as he pointed to the rooms in question. "Dobby, a friend of mine, who you'll meet later, uses that when he is here. But, until further notice, he's on his own."

"Thank you," said Siv, putting Pavo on the couch, making sure there were cushions to prevent his falling. and looking into the room.

"The kitchen is there," he took up the tour again. "It might be best if I take care of the cooking, because it's a magical kitchen and I know how it works. Kajsa has seen it in operation before, and I'll teach you both later. For now, you girls take a shower and change into dry clothes, while I start dinner. And… ummm... sure Pavo, he also has that choice. Had I known about him, I would've filled up on what he needs, too." he said looking fondly at the couch where the tiny boy laid. The baby was still wrapped up like an eskimo, with black hair sticking out of his hat. He mostly looked like his father, but with hazel eyes that darkened brown in lower light.

"Harry, filled out what he needs? Breastfeeding, would you also have it in stock?" laughed Kajsa, making her husband blush.

"Okay, maybe not, but aren't there some baby foods to buy?" Harry answered, quite red in the face.

"Yes, there are, in a month, or so, it be time for that too. Okay, but you start with the shower, and when you're done with it, you start with the food, so it is better for you, too."

They all went their separate ways and took turns wiping the grime for the rain off. Pavo was fed and laid down in a crib, which no one had any idea where it came from, though Harry suspected a sneaky house elf.

When they were done with most of dinner, Kajsa took up the discussion about money again. "So, we're to talk money, we know the value of it now. **_Five million_** , Harry, it's not worth it. How can you ever imagine Siv can pay it back?" she demanded.

"Who said anything about payback?" he asked calmly with a tilt of his head.

"If not, Harry, how would you have wasted that fortune. It's luck that we got to talk about this before it is too late," his wife insisted strongly.

"Too late?" he inquired, not really understanding what she had issue with. "First, I've already paid, booked and secured the courses. Then, I don't expect any forms of payback— **_at all_**. But okay... right then…ummm, I know, we'll hire Siv for five years as a maid, or nanny, for a million a year. It's fixed then," Harry state with a smug smile.

"Harry, be not stupid now, no one hires a nanny for a million a year, unless of course included in the job for her is to produce the children too. Is there something like that on your mind?" Kajsa asked, her brown eyes narrowed.

"No," Harry said lamely. "She's family, and I want to take care of her and give her what she's worth. You're getting the same thing for the exact same reason. You are family, and I'm not buying you, or that kind of services. You need training, and you and Siv shall have it," he persisted, strongly.

Both females shook their head in denial at Harry, so he continued, "Look, _love_ , before we met last summer, I arranged things with my bank. They hired a lawyer to examine some stuff back home. A newspaper had been defaming me for years. It turned out that the time was right to do something about it, and while I was away from home that paper was sentenced to pay damages for what they did to my family name. And there were royalties for toys, dolls and Merlin knows what else," he said with a sigh. He had to get them to understand that he was filthy rich and this was not a burden.

"Still, it is a lot of money," Kajsa said, not letting it go.

" _Sweetie_ , they paid me over two million in my currency," he stated to the two girls, earning an awed look. "Now, take that times five and then ten times... you know how much money in terms of 'kronor'. Of the two million, some was to pay for the help, but there was still a lot of money left. Money I didn't have when I came here. I used a hundred thousand to educate myself, and now two equal pieces for you two. It means that my last year, and our coming year, cost roughly one third of one million, leaving my own money untouched."

Again, Kajsa swallowed slowly and looked at Harry with eyes almost big as Dobby's. "Harry, about what level are you good for, that is not because I need to know, but here is a young man, throwing a bank card to Mother and Father, an account with half a million _kronor_ on it, completely without flash. Much of what level is it about?"

"I truly do not know myself, could care less about it," he replied with a negligent wave. He really wanted them to understand that money didn't matter.

"Okay, we don't fight about education, then, okay?" his wife finally conceded.

"Good, well... just so you know if we meet... _when_ we meet people that I know, don't mention anything about money. Some, _most_ , have considerably less than me. You could say I'm filthy rich, and, all except the two million, is money I inherited. I'd give it away without a second thought, if I got back those I inherited them from."

Kajsa reached over and took his hand, and gave it a squeeze. She would feel much the same if it were her.

"Ron, a classmate," Harry said, giving her a smile, "he's what you might call poor, well, was poor in any case before last summer. Anyway, he's jealous, but too proud to even take a single galleon without reason. He's richer than I was, in my opinion, because he has family. A mother and father, and a whole bunch of siblings. But, I have that now," he gave the two a warm smile, and squeezed Kajsa hand. "He feels poor since he had to use the hand-me-downs, or clothing purchased from secondhand stores."

"Oh," Kajsa said, wondering why the boy felt that way. She felt like her family was everything to her, and she wouldn't trade them for the world.

"I've had the opportunity to buy everything money can provide, but it hasn't given me a family. That's until I bought time from a guide, and as a spin-off came a whole family," he once again gifted the two females with a soft smile, which was returned. "I had intended to put a few million, in my currency, on that account your parents received, but then I thought of Ron, so I compromised. Now I can see approximately how much they'll burn, and make sure it's filled at the right pace. Precisely because they're family."

"I understand now," his wife offered and got up and gave her husband a hug and was soon joined by her sister.

After that the discussion turned to how schooling would be more practical in Canada, and how the lessons would be learned. Harry explained the principle of how it happened.

"In Canada, they can use, like I used, and plan that you use, memories from another person. It's great," Harry enthused, excitedly. "They clean of all side info and divide it into sections of knowledge. A lot of it makes many parts of the memory. The easier the course, the fewer number of memories they need to assimilate. They produce these memories, examine them to be clean from all personal info that easily can be passed by mistake. The danger of this method is if the memories contain anything other than just the learning material, like personal thoughts and personal lifestyle, it can add to your own personality, and you can get some form of dual personality. Hence, the memories must be cleaned. All of this, and the certifying is rigorously controlled, to my knowledge there is only one supplier for that, and it's in France - therefore all courses are in French, and that cost a lot. It's fast, it's easy and it works - I know."

"That does make sense," Siv agreed, she didn't want another person's personality in her brain.

"Right, the possibility to use someone else's memory is very danger if not done with extremely care. Just think of you learning to write, single letters, at start just the letters, later small words like, ape, ball, and sun. Well things like that. When you think of that time other feelings come with the memory. If you donate that memory and I insert it to me, I insert a large part of you as well, therein lies the danger."

"Are you sure it is safe?" Kajsa asked, looking at her sister.

"Yeah," he answered reassuringly. "Let me explain further. To be able to do this, all donated memories are sifted, for wont of a better word, and clean from all form of extra feeling that a donor gives. This is repeated until only the lesson remains."

"Oh," Siv said.

"When the school was started, around 1730, by a group of French magician's, they did use memory transfer from person to person. That gave a lot emotions from mentor to learner, but they all knew each other. As more students came, the more memories were needed, and they started to make the clean memories, and copied them. As time passed the need became more and more to have certificated material, as there was a lot of unclean stuff. The memory vial I used first was a memory of a memory of learning. I think it's three steps before copying, that's a way to filter away any even small parts of the donor. Had I looked for language, I most certainly would've taken the Swedish-English one myself, but my needs then was what I was shown."

Kajsa gave him a knowing smile, but he said he would learn her language, so it was okay.

"Now in Britain, that form of learning is forbidden, as are direct memory transfers. There are some small private places in France, the French Caribbean, and in French Polynesia that uses memory vials too, but the costs hold many back. Rightly done, there's no danger, the Canadian School uses only _certificated_ material, and strictly oversees the students by using a personal mentor. For us that's the only way to do the education, in the short time we have. Hence, the large cost, but it's fast, and it gives results. It's all set to start as summer ends," he finished with an accomplished glow, knowing he was doing what was best for his new family.

"Harry, do we not need a wand?" his wife asked.

"Yeah, I've got some in my backpack. Let's try a few out," he answered, getting up from the table and retrieving said backpack, causing Siv to gasp in surprise at the next surprise - the trunk, which was the size of a matchbox, and grew to a large trunk. Harry just grinned and looked for the wands.

They tested the girls with wands the Potter family vaults, none of them were a good match, but they were ok to use for now. The dark-haired wizard was sure they were better matches than what Ron and Neville used.

Then it was a little while with practice and learning a few techniques. Thanks to Harry's basic courses last summer, he knew about how they would learn, so he followed the syllabus as close as he could.

When they were done for the night, they looked outside and were saddened to see that it was still overclouded. Harry then realized that they would be taking more and longer breaks along the trail than they had originally planned. They knew before they left that they could take more time than they originally thought. The trail was so busy that if something happened to them, help was not far away. A lot of hikers carried a sort of com-radio with them, that they could get message out.

The next morning met them with brilliant sunshine, so they walked the 'killer hill' so they could camp early. Just a little bit up the ' _killer hill_ ' Siv asked if Harry can 'cheat' them up the hill.

"The climb up the hill is a good memory" he stated with a fond smile. "It makes the trip better, so, sorry, no cheating, if not for a good reason. We already have cheating's the baby snuggly and our backpacks are lightweight. Not to mention that our shoes and socks are foot friendly. It's the sort of cheating that others don't see. You saw some others going with dog's? Last summer I saw a dog carrying his own food, and helping his human, by dragging him uphill. Daniell might have some dogs to rent, but then we have to turn back and start all over," he teased. "If I read the map right, this is the only killer hill. Oh, and we'll have to go downhill at the end."

He was thinking of the same place as the last midsummer's night, which they finally came to. They put up two tents this time, one was Kajsa's mountain tent, which was on the power location. While Harry's 'cheating' tent was raised a bit to the side. Siv and Pavo bunked down in one tent to give the couple a night alone.

Harry hadn't thought about time, it was now he realized that it was time again for the correct midsummer. He began to imagine what Kajsa had planned.

"It'll be difficult to bring you to the school pregnant," he mused. So it was a little conversation on family planning.

"It should not have to be so last year," she said as she prepared for bed. "I thought I did enough and there would be no consequences. But I think the magic played in there. And so you do not distrust anything, Pavo is loved and desired, even if it was unplanned."

What followed was an embarrassing conversation on women's ways of protecting oneself, and how magic interfered last summer. Kajsa explained how it was less risk now.

"Okay," the embarrassed male said, rubbing the back of his head. "That was a lot I didn't know about... and, maybe I should've known about the risks, but I... I didn't think about it then, not even on all the times later. Not that I have anything against it, but it came as a bit sudden."

"Well, I did not notice anything myself either until I started to imagine, but I did not say then. It had felt like a blackmail you then. Then when you were gone, it was empty after you. Very empty," she confessed sadly.

"It was empty for me, too," he said, pulling her into a hug, and running his hand through her hair. "Though I had planned things, rather difficult things, so I pushed all those thoughts back, and focus on my studies."

It was a little breastfeeding, which she did earlier, and other chores, and then during the midnight, they were again in a blissful intoxication. Not that they hadn't loved each other several times after he had come back, but he also noticed that the place and time did so much. It was power. Here he noticed now that he knew the difference. Ley lines - oh Merlin - magic lived at this place.

And as he now had the skill to use mage sight, he was close to blinded by the magic of the place, not three ley lines crossed - but four, as far as he knew Hogwarts only had two lines crossing.

 **:-:-:-: EOC :-:-:-:**

And with that, folks, chapter ten ends, spoilers for the next chapter - Meeting with Luna, and it might come news of last _trackingspellpranks._

/

/*/ 3*10 pence (or 20+10) for the loo, well that was in 2012, as this is 1997, let's say it was 10 pence only at that time

Exchange rates should not be seen on the exact value, but only as a very rough estimate, by the one that not know so much of fact - Harry.

(easy count 1 galleon eq 5 Pound, eq 50 Skr - for rough estimate arithmetic)

High up north it's very much like; "snow today - flowers tomorrow", well maybe day after tomorrow. But not all over, some places are with one foot, others may have six or more feet of snow, some places have a lot of sun - others not - and it shows.

 _Places with natural magic_ , In Fatmomakke a little bit out of most tourist display locations , there is a 'stone' when I was there I did stop to feel - I bet a lot of sami Noids have done rituales on that stone and around it, the hair did rose, my arms locked as of was very cold - but it was a warm sunny summer day. Fatmomakke is in South Lappland, Abisko in North.

In the Swedish edit I wrote the plan more in detail - but scratch that here, also the hiking itself are shortened, some things need to be hence some hiking the trail.

And in the Swedish, is a rather large bit of what a female can do to not end up with a child - that too is heavily reduced here.

/**/ Tourist brochure recommendation looked;

Abisko - Abiskojaure 15 km

Abiskojaure - Alesjaure 20 km _and it starts with a killerhill_

 _Here, they put in an extra night just after a few kilometers._

Alesjaure - Tjäkta 13 km

Tjäkta - Sälka 12 km

Sälka - Singi 12 km

Singi - Kaitumjaure 13 km

Kaitumjaure - Teusjaure 9 km

Teusjaure - Vakkotavare 16 km

 _here, they put in an extra night._

Vakkotavare - Saltoloukta 31 km bus ride

:-: And that is just the first part of the trail. :-:

"Göta Petter" is used wording for 'very surprised' not as often as Americans use 'oh my lord' well not often used - but sometimes it can be heard, and used alike as that. It originated from a children's book 1956. And it was used in Advent Calendar TV as well

—


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Pop-Splash

 _A/N;_ Keywords for the chapter; _Luna and the Quibbler_ ; _Back to London_ ; _OWL, NEWT results_ ; _More tracking spell pranks_.

 _Foxes behind the ear_ ; It's a Swedish way to say someone is cunning, mischievous, and that type of person. (It can also be seen as he/she has hidden intentions, if it's in a bad way.)

The Kungsleden trail has places where you will need a bridge or boat to pass water, boats and some of the bridges are removed at autumn - replaced for summer at late spring. If you plan to walk it, June to September, other time - make sure it's open.

 **:-:-:-:-: back to** Pop and Splash

The weather had gone from a cold and windy rain to a soft and sunny breeze with about three-eighths clouds. As an Animagus bird using the thermals, Harry was looking at the clouds, and thinking on coming cloudberry picking times as he easily scouted out where and where not to go. And by scouting he'd be able to take others by teleporting, when he found an area was clear of people.

 **:-: walking :-:**

Three days later, they had paused at a small lake after following the big long lake whose northern part ended at the _mid-summer place_. They had taken breaks along the lake, and after that migrated to a Sami camp that was little close to a mile from their trail, it was almost three kilometers, or two miles, extra.

It was possible for visitors to buy souvenirs, so without letting others notice Harry scanned the sale goods with mage sight, and he was surprised. Most of the workers were clean. He did however note that two antlers seemed to glow, a sure sign that they were at least magically influenced. The young wizard was convinced that they once sat on the same magical animal, even as they were not correctly matched in the display.

Harry looked at the antlers, and he chose four sets. There were two types of antlers, one was a fixed pair that was sitting on a piece of head bone, this was from a slaughtered animal. The others were matched, mismatched, or just a one side of the pair. The latter type was naturally felled when the reindeer shed antlers. The Sami youngsters would quickly collect them when they wanted souvenirs, or to help provide income.

Harry's group went back to the trail, and after a couple of miles found a spot and set camp. When they paused, they mostly stayed inside the formidable quarters they had, but they rested out in the open if only to enjoy the surroundings and wave to the other tourists. Harry was outside the tent arranging the campfire with the unseen Dobby's help. They were going to have fresh meat grilled on an open fire tonight.

The dark-haired wizard had made a few discoveries while they were out in wilderness - far from the communities - he now knew that it was impossible to remain unnoticed where they were. In the middle of London it was possible, but not here. There were no trees to create separated sites, and prevent viewing from distance. Here, where they were now, you were able to see what people did from several hundred yards away, from virtually all directions. They could be seen by thousands of yards to those who watched with binoculars. With all the tourists along the trail, or those that have gone up the heights, it was impossible to know if someone was for the moment seen or unseen.

Therefore, the only possibility, in case he needed to do magic transports, was to create their own hidden area, Kajsa's tent. From within it, he could do teleportation to get things they needed, which was rare, because of Dobby's help. With all the eyes on him, he even had to raise the magic tent slowly to not awake suspicions.

There are a few things that one must be aware of, people that like fire places, they burn what they can find where they camped. Hence, good places often stayed cleaned of combustible things. Another thing was that to have a fire you need firewood. Who carries firewood on a trail for hundreds of miles? Not many. So, how can you have a good fire without good firewood, and plenty of it, on the trail? It was like hiding a black car in a parking lot with only white cars. Other people would see it, without even trying to find it. That become Harry's problem, so he cheated again with a _Notice-Me-Not_ spells, which came in good use.

Previous visitors had placed small stones in a ring, and it looked like they had used charcoal, and what they had harvested on their haik. Harry reorganized the stones and fetched a few bigger ones too. It wasn't too much trouble when a big heavy stone could be a little pebble with the flip of a wooden stick. And in no time, he had built a better place for his fire.

But out in the open, with a lot of other hikers who were looking around, how the hell was he going to get a fire going. With a flip with his stick, which other eyes may see, and there could be a roaring fire in less than no time, as he was thinking how he could fix that problem he heard Kajsa.

"Are there some problems, can't our wondrous little magician start a little fire?" she inquired teasingly as she watched his face scrunch up.

"Right," he said, turning her way. "I can put the firewood in my newly fixed fire place and use the 'm' word and have a very good fire, but that wouldn't go without at least some people on the trail to noticing. Yes, of course, I can make me to not be ' _in the mind of others'_ , but there'd be smoke, and smoke draws eyes, and they follow the smoke, since it has to come from someplace. Then they'll see a big fire that is less than half a minute new, and it's a roaring fire. That's no good."

"Oh. - I do see your _problema_ ," she said with nod. "Do you see what some before us have left? To most people, that little piece of burned tin can over there is trash, what do it tell you?"

"Someone opened it and had food here?" he answered with a questioning tone, looking at the can she indicated, and squinting his eyes. "Maybe sausage, so they might have had grilled sausages. But what a funny way to open it, from the side."

"No, silly," she said with a knowing grin. "To start a fire, you need dry, easy burning material often called _tinder_. But even with that can have it hard to get a good fire in the open. But if you have a used tin can, or something alike, it's usually already open at one end, with a knife you can cut it open a bit on one side, as they did. And _woala,_ you have a micro-stove, and that is what it is. You place your tinder, and small pieces of dry charcoal or other things for a small fire in it, the fire has cover from cold wind, and wet rain if the type of weather we had first day, be ready with small pieces of what you are going to burn, small cuts of the firewood, and lit the tinder - and in a few - you have an ongoing fire in the micro-stove, that will be the heart of your usable fire."

"How did you know that?" Harry asked as he tried to see the use of it in his mind.

"A hard life is a school, you did see some logs at home, they had a cross saw-cut, that is a one use Swedish stove, place it _upprighet_ and lit it down in the cross. But this little trach is reusable, in the open and a year or two it's _roasted_ away, no lasting, no permanent junk left. This can't be more than a few weeks. Arrange the stones around it and I find the tinder and help you," she suggested as she glanced around to do just that.

Siv watch since she was interested in seeing how her sister taught Harry in wilderness survival. In no time, Harry got his small fire started, and after that it was easy to build it up. And in good time the grilled meat was real delicacy.

The other thing that they had to fix, was that they slept well in comfortable beds, ate good, used bathrooms, and looked fresh in clean freshly washed clothes, when the only resource for anything close to hygiene was to swim in the nearest lake with ice cold water. Therefore, every time they left the tent, they looked in the mirror, and did some make-up — or was it make-down? — to look dirty and worn. With a flip of his wand, Harry helped with the glamors.

The other thing is nature's own design of man… what goes in, must come out. And where to do that? Some needed to be released in a hurry, others have time to plan when and where. Meaning, places hidden from the trail are sometimes used by people, who never needed to go back there. Some hid and cowered, but not all. Group Harry didn't have that type of problem, as they had all they needed. It was Siv that put word to it.

"Here we are out in an open, roadless mountain, living with better comfort than at home," she said as they lazed around the living room of the tent. She waved her hand indicating the accommodations, which none of the other travelers had.

"Not all have what we have, but yes, it can make you lazy. I walk the trail, to gain experience, remind me of nature, get fresh air, and get time to just be... me," replied Harry as he bounced Pavo in his arms, still marveling at the fact that he was a father. He wanted this trip to be a good, easy bonding time with the people around him.

The girls smiled fondly at him.

"About all that crap, yes it's a form of problem," Kajsa said, watching the two males of her new family. "In town, some parks are truly a big loo, heavy rain cleans up a lot. A rule when we make camp, find water high up, piss and skit low, and have your activity in between. Here, where do they find shelter to do what they need to do, yes in low places where bushes may hide them when they need it. And that is often close to streams of what to be good water. Hence, _if_ I need to fetch water at places like this, I look first for water from cold water source, where it come up from ground, natural filtered, second, running water that come from less used areas, a herd of some ten thousand reindeer do some shitting to. Lastly lakes, the bigger the better. What are the risks? Well viruses and bacteria can come by birds that come from far away, they are not known to be long lived up here. But, we are not that far away from radioactive fouling," she lectured.

"Radioactive?" Harry asked, paying attention. He didn't know that.

"Yes, the Russians did blow a lot of their bombs," she said with a solemn nod. "A lot closer than what it looks on the map, use a globe and find 'Novaja Zemlja' and you see it's in our backyard. Some of it be dissolved in water, most have gone by now, but some of it stays in the ground and can still be found in fruit and berries. Back in fifties, well up to seventies, it was worse but at that time - nobody knows about it, and by now it's a global problem," Kajsa ranted about the pollution. It was one of the things that touched her badly.

"I'm sorry," Harry said trying to calm her down.

"It is okay, it just makes me mad," she said. "We change the subject."

So, they talked of mundane things until bed.

:-:-:-:

As the extra dimension in the magic is outside of normal - Apparating or Teleporting from - or to - the inside of Magic tent could result in getting lost in Merlin knows which dimension. Pushing, normal space into making an extra-dimensional room was one thing, such as room, trunks and expanded rooms, but with tents there it was a form of gate you were no longer at the place where the small fabric of the gate might be. If made right, and if the gate was broken, all that was in that space would be dropped into to area if the gate, if wrongly made… well, best it's done right. The other magically made spaces for storing, were just that _storage,_ no living things. You put in a hot burger, five days later, you take it out and it's still hot. If a fly had landed on it as you put it into that space, the fly, and all virus and bacteria, would be dead, no harm to consume.

That afternoon, they were cleaning the campsite up.

"This was a good fire, but now, to have an open fire with burning wood is not so good," Kajsa explained as she doused the fire. "Because, who was dumb enough to carry branches of heavy wood miles on the trail? You can fool some to into believing that you carried the wood - just to be able to for this, once. Charcoal - yes, but heavy wood, not too often, seen by the same other tourists, hence the needed to not do it too often."

"Alright," Harry agreed as he cleaned up from their lunch. He was thankful that one of the practical spells he had learned meant that mosquitoes and gnats held at least five meters away from him.

"Harry?" A voice he had never thought to hear… _here_ sounded from behind him.

"Luna? Is that _you_?" he asked, turning around with a huge smile. There she was coming towards him with a matching grin.

"Of course it's me, silly," she said as she neared her friend. "So, this is where you've been hiding. Don't you know that all of England is looking for you? Last I heard, they sought you in Liverpool," she added in a stage whisper as if it were a big secret.

Harry laughed and took her hand. "Okay, thanks for that," he said, pulling her along. "Come join us. You can meet my wife, and some of my new family." Luna was Luna and for a short moment her eyes stared at Merlin only knows where, she came back to herself as Harry spoke. "Kajsa, Siv, meet Luna," he said, indicating each girl. "She's a girl from my school in Scotland. She's in the year below me, so she's your age Siv. Luna, meet Kajsa, my wife, and Siv, her sister, and last, but not least, Pavo, our son. Oh, that came out wrong, he's Kajsa's and my son," he said proudly, smiling at the baby in Kajsa's arms.

To say that Luna was surprised was no exaggeration. She was rarely surprised. She was used to knowing most things before someone else.

"Harry," she said a bit sadly. "It's true then, you've left us."

"Anyone who says such things are usually trying to further their own agenda, or are following someone else's word," he answered with a negligence wave of his hand. "I'm my own man, and if I find myself feeling better somewhere else, so be it. It's my life, right? Let's talk about you, what brings you to these parts _, on this road far from land_?" he asked, not wanting to ruin the visit with talks of manipulators.

"Well, considering what was in the newspapers last summer, I understand," the small blonde said clearly. "I? I'm here with my father. We have our camp, let's see, it's about one mile south and then east," she said, waving in that general direction. "It's a narrow pass between the two mountains. In there, and a bit further up, is a little piece of flat land, and close to that is a little bit on the edge of glaciers. We have an expedition to see if we can take photos of… you know, quite unusual and rare animals," Luna explained, knowing that Harry wouldn't tease her.

"Why there?" the green-eyed wizard asked, looking where she pointed.

"You see, last summer we saw them, but the images were too vague to be useful," she stated, and then beamed. "Oh, and I see you've found some antlers. The left of the three pair you have over there, are from a very rare form of deer. They look very much like a regular reindeer, but they're magical," she informed the group with a smile.

"You can see that?" Harry asked in awe. "That's great, and yes, they are, but not found... well, I found them among others to buy," he explained. "So, Luna, you were here last summer too?"

"Yes, this is the third year we've been here," the young Ravenclaw confirmed. "Why do you ask?" she tilted her head to the side, and looked at him with her large light blue eyes.

"Last summer I was also here, though just a bit further north," he explained. "It's too bad we missed each other. How do you get here?" he wondered, knowing the Lovegoods were purebloods.

"The first year we flew brooms from Nikkaluokta, with invisibility charms, of course. That's how I'm getting around now. I've bought some interesting things at the Sami camp, and had intended to fly back on my own. It seems I've missed the trail. I dressed in some reindeer skin and an antler, so I look like one running, if it is a bit away. But on the trail, I have to walk the normal way. To get here this year, Papa side-along Apparated me to our camp. You then, what are you doing up here?" she asked, and then quirked her lips. "In addition to making small Harry's, I mean."

"This is purely a tourist trip," he said, rocking back and forth on his feet. "Last summer, it was the small tour, but now we going a little longer distance from Abisko, first leg of Kungsleden."

"That's great, Harry, but you've turned up quite a few storms lately. Between you and me, that's no ordinary tent and since Siv and Kajsa are here, I assume that they know about _our world_."

"Well," Harry said, glancing around. "They're both _magicians_ , but have only been able to train a little at home. Sweden doesn't have a magical school," he said in a low voice.

"Okay, so you going to teach them a bit," she concluded with a clapping of her hands. "That's lovely, you're a good teacher, Harry. How did your tests go anyway?" she asked, once more changing the subject.

"I haven't received the results yet, but I think it went well, E's and better."

"Congratulations," Luna beamed, giving him a quick hug.

"You then? How did you do on your OWLs?" he asked when she released him.

"Very well, thanks to you," she answered with a nod. "I'm sure I passed the _Defense_ with an excellent. I don't know the results either, but it felt good. And I have something I can tell. As I said, you've torn up a lot of storms lately- just listen:

"Papa runs the Quibbler- as you know, he gets _news_. Oh, there's more to it, but this is how I can remember it; there was an alert to DMLE, about an 'X' classed event in Liverpool some time ago. That phrase translates to 'more than a week, less than a month'. I heard Papa muttering about something, since he was _not_ to publish it.

"You see, in some police locations in Liverpool, a group of investigators had replayed a video in searching for clues of what was going on," she giggled, looking at Harry who had a smug grin. "They were tracing a teen coming in through the north entrance to a big center point where people come and go, a train station or something. The teen went to the loo, he looked around, left the station, did some walking, visited the library, took a cab, came back with a suitcase he didn't have first visit, left it at the baggage temporary storage, bought a burger and he left the station."

"Wow, Luna, those muggles are pretty smart to have put that together. What did they find next?" Harry asked, a bit worried. He had forgotten those cameras. The girls were listening, while Kajsa bounced Pavo on her hip.

"Hush now, and I'll tell you," the little blonde admonished. "They followed him on other cameras and at a cross between cameras, he just never showed up on any more cameras, nor to pick up his luggage. And to add to the mystery, the fancy magpie-hunters showed up from nowhere. They had gotten to know about them earlier in another event outside of all cameras, went straight to the luggage place, started asking for that particular suitcase, and were denied it. They talked in a close group, two of them couldn't be seen any more, but they weren't seen leaving. Not long after, the two that were still lurking around also disappeared. Neither the teen, nor the hunters, could be identified by images, despite good close-ups. The teen had scribed _Pica Germanica_ as name in the filing receipt, with can be translated to Magpie. Both MI6 and MI5 have been alerted of both of this mysterious events. It must be extraordinary events, as they later being classed 'X' events, which Papa got hold of the films. He did identify you, and those who he knows. Kingsley, Snape, and two names I can't remember. Anything you'd like to tell me?"

"Hell, cameras, I didn't think of them," the dark-haired wizard swore, voicing his earlier thoughts. "They're encroaching our rights, right? As for the 'magpie-hunters', well when I was taking my tests last year at Hogwarts, some staff found thought it was their right to place tracking spells on me," he spat, making his wife rub his shoulder and Siv gasp.

"I can believe they did that. Papa never trusted Dumbledore and his followers." Luna said with a knowing nod. "How did you get them to stop following you?" she asked.

"I had Dobby contain them for later use, and transferred a few to some bird - a magpie to be precise. It was in the paper that an old woman had seen the 'magpie-hunters'. It became public and the keywords ' _magpie hunters'_ were founded. Since I didn't want to hurt another bird, which was my first thought, I placed next tracking spell in a suitcase with a self-dispelling case in a luggage that I dropped off for them to find. I did wonder if they did, thanks, for telling me," he said sincerely.

"It must be fun to be you," his friend grinned. "Whose traces of blood did you leave at Number 4? I know you, and now by talking to you, that what I cried over last summer was not what it looked like. I think you had a good reason," she stated giving him a half approving, half disapproving look. "Well, Harry, who did you want to find it? Was it the non-magicals or the too many jobs old man and his bird club?" At his shocked look, she added, "I know thanks to Papa."

"You know a lot Luna, too much for a normal girl," he said, impressed and a bit confused, "At that time... it was very close … I go lost... nobody to find me… and I hoped that Dursleys would be investigated. However, I've found a reason to live, and now I'm out of the darkness." He hugged Kajsa and Pavo to his side.

"I completely understand," Luna said, giving the small family a kind smile. "I've never been normal, Harry, you know that. But yes, Papa is. . . is helping me to be in a place... to know things others aren't invited to know. I can't say more than that. But you know that dark place, and I'm glad you found the spark to stay living."

"Any other news regarding me?" he asked, seeing she didn't want to talk about it.

"Not much, first there is no one who knew where you were, but then you showed up to take the tests and it got mysteriously quiet," she answered, airily. "And the quiet words whispered in the wind. It's quiet as to not scare you away — for good. But it's not genuine, and there are other whisperings to. The... well, you know what I blame… stay away from them, and be safe. That's my advice."

"Thanks, Luna," he said. "I want you to do the same."

"And, Harry, do retake subscription on the Quibbler. If you look on the first page, you'll see the date of the paper, like June 25, or December 4, putting them in numerical form, you have the numbers 0625 or 1204. Add 0625 and you get 13. Add those, and you get 4. For the other one add 1204 you get 7. You must add until you get only one figure, look at August 2nd, 8 add 2 will be 10 reduce it and you get 1. Go to the runes crosswords, and you'll find the rune of that number. Write that rune on the image in the center of the crossword, and you'll get more," she instructed. "It's like the map you used at Hogwarts; however, this is not connected to anything more than ' _behind the lines news_ '. And after you read that, print your name, nothing more, just your name, the same name you gave for the subscription, in the place for a reviews of the crossword."

"Alright, Luna, sounds mysterious," Harry stated, knowing she wouldn't be telling him this if it weren't important,

"Not so much," she said, "but, if there is a message for _you,_ it'll appear where the hidden text was. Read it. If there isn't nothing will appear. Your paper is, in a way, linked to your subscription. When your done fill in something on the line for your address and that will remove all hidden messages. It works like _finite_ , but only for the paper. Welcome aboard, my friend." She beamed a cheery smile at him, glad she could now get him important news.

"Wow, what are the hidden agendas with that?" the gobsmacked wizard asked.

"Not much, it's a way for you to know what you might need to know. I was authorized to bring you in. So far it's for info, so no requests" she stated. "Please do this, Harry."

"Okay, you know my name, and my current address is Gringotts London. They'll forward it after checking it, and then I can safely receive mail," he said to his blonde friend. _'Or get it myself,'_ the teenage boy added in his mind.

"Thank you," she said with relief. She had been worried about her friend, and now she could give him the news he so desperately needed. "I'll write it down when I'm back home."

"Thank you for letting me know, Luna," he said sincerely. "So, do you need to tell anyone I'm here, now that you've seen me?"

"No, not need, but what I need to do is go back to our campsite," she answered, looking him in the eye, and a smile on her face. "My food will be rotten if I stay as long I'd like to stay."

"Harry, Luna someone I should be jealous of?" Kajsa asked as she watched the byplay.

"No," Harry answered, looking at his wife. "She is, however, one of the very few people I can walk in front of without being afraid to get something in my back. And no, she is not a competitor. If I hadn't met you last summer, and as you heard, stayed living, then maybe I would've asked Luna on a date, but not now."

"Thank you, Harry. That was both a compliment and a refusal at the same time. Only you can make it so that even a rejection is a compliment," Luna said with a genuine smile, though it didn't hide the sadness in the back of her eyes.

"Okay," Kajsa said, looking between the two friends, "This is good to know. I have to take Pavo, it is time to feed." And with that she and the baby, who had been on the verge of tears and screams, disappeared.

"Harry, you look like you're feeling better than you have in all the years I've known you," the little blonde stated. "Have you been studying up here all this time?"

"No, I'm here on holiday for a few weeks," Harry answered, trusting her with this knowledge, "Then we'll be traveling again, and then back to England, and then more studying."

"Liverpool? If _some_ are to believed, you're Animagus. Are you Animagus?" she asked with a quirk of her head.

"To some extent, yes," he agreed. "I didn't learn it _there,_ and the ones who taught me _know_ , and there I will be _home_." Harry said in a twisted way - not exposing too much.

"Not here, huh?" she inquired. "Are you going there when your vacation is finished?"

"No, first we'll return to Stockholm, then after some family chores, back to England again, and then back to a school I've found."

"Okay, I'll be careful who I talk about it," Luna said firmly, glad her friend had found what he always sought, a family. "Is it a _secret_ that you started a family?"

"Well, don't shout it from the rooftops," he confirmed.

"Right," she agreed with a smirk. "I understand. You should come and visit our camp, say tomorrow?"

"We'll talk about it. I'm not going to decide myself. We have a schedule to stick to."

"I guess I have to go back now," she sighed, there was disappointment in her voice. "Say, can you add a glamor to me to look like a reindeer, so I can fly close to ground."

"Okay," he said with a chuckle. "Say hi to your father from me. And, Luna, it was really nice to see you again. When you're back at Hogwarts, and if you tell anyone that you met me on vacation here, avoid mentioning about the rest of the details. Just say that I going muggle, and looked worn."

"Alright, Harry, I'll shape the picture in my memories and leave it superficially at the forefront when I talk about it," the little blonde said. "I'm sure you know that Dumbledore is able to see the superficial memories one thinks of, and that he reads _actively._ "

"I do know that," he said with a nod, and thought of all the dinosaurs that protected his mind.

"Ok, Harry. It's time for me to be going," his friend said, looking at the sky. She then turned her attention to the girl, who had stood quietly all this time. "Siv, it was nice to meet you, and please give Kajsa my farewells. You can also tell her that I see Harry more like a brother than a future husband." With that Harry cast the glamor spell, which included both Luna and her broom. Then she disappeared, looking like a running reindeer.

"Harry, what is she?" Siv asked, looking at her brother-in-law.

"What? As in the witch or a friend?" the confused teen asked.

"Yes, you know what I mean."

"Luna is a very dear friend of mine. She lost her mother when she was nine. Since then, she sees what others don't," he explained. "We used to believe that she imagined all her creatures, but I'm not so sure anymore. There are, according to her, animals I can't even remember the names of. Hermione says they're only _fantasies._ But Luna's father is a _nature lover_ , or perhaps _nature connoisseur_ , and he claims that there are these bizarre creatures. They're now trying to obtain _evidence_ of the existence of one of them. As long as I've known her, she's been… _fuzzy._ But, I think it is a defense mechanism. I've never seen her so focused and aware that she was just now," he mused. "I wonder if it's because she's not at Hogwarts."

"As a friend?"

"As a friend," Harry confirmed. "Well, if I had dated at Hogwarts, she is one of the very few I would've asked. She's not the most beautiful, look wise, there are some others who take the prize for that. However, she's the most _honest_ of them all. Besides, she said that she's like a little sister, it's probably the best compliment I could get, but I think she said it more for Kajsa's sake than yours or mine."

"Okay, I looked at Kajsa and saw that she wanted to give you _space_ , but that she also was worried."

"I'll be honest, Luna was the only one at Hogwarts that I could imagine a future with, before I came here and met Kajsa," he confessed.

"You said not to her?"

"No," Harry said softly, looking towards where his friend disappeared, "but she knows it anyway. She's like that, she just knows."

"Have you kissed?"

"Luna and I?" Siv nodded. "No, the only time I have... it wasn't even a _kiss,_ but just a kiss on the outside. The girl was just _picturesque,_ she has the looks, but nothing more, she rather mad on the inside. I've learned about her bullying afterwards," he said with a small growl. Then shook his head and moved on. "Another, Ginny, Ron's little sister, she's in the same year as Luna at school. There was a time where it came close to something that could've been a kiss, but it never got that far. So, no, I've never _kissed_ until Kajsa came into my life, not Luna or any other girl."

"How do you know that you will want to be with her in the future, then? When you don't know what it is to kiss others. Perhaps Luna is the one you want most. She is, after all, from your home, and indeed more appropriate age, like me, maybe it's me you focus on," the very protective little sister asked heatedly.

"You're funny, I appreciate that," he said, smiling down at her anger. "Don't worry, Kajsa is the one I chose to make a future with. Besides, she's my wife, and I'm very happy about that fact."

"Well, Harry, you said before that _we are family_ ," Siv conceded, her anger melting away. "It means a lot to me too. It means that, I'm on a corner, as her counsel, do you hurt her, I will hunt you to hell and back."

"You don't have to worry about that, and I was hoping that you'd help me calm Kajsa… if I need it." He glanced worriedly at the tent where his wife was.

"You will not have to, Kajsa lost all reason when she met you. But her self-confidence is not the highest when it comes to guys. She has been burned, but do not talk about it with her, unless she takes it up."

"Okay, thanks for that. It's good to know," he said, wondering how to know more about his bride without prying.

Just after a bit Kajsa came to them. "Has she gone? Already?"

"She was short on time," Harry said, taking her hand. "But, she has invited us to their camp in the morning, if we feel like it."

"Siv, what do you think? Should we accept?" the older sister asked the younger.

"We can do it, but it is not necessary, and I think that in some ways is better to give it a pass, given what Harry said about what is happening in England. Luna's seen him here, it is understandable, but if we also go to their camp, then there will be more talk, and maybe the wrong things are said. As Harry said before, if we can say that we come from France, and we speak French then, then it is easier to divert attention up here," Siv reasoned.

"Okay, but we move on early tomorrow then," Kajsa answered, seeing what her sister was getting at.

Harry nodded in agreement, though he was disappointed that he wouldn't see his friend, he did see the value not putting Luna more on the spot.

The rest of the journey was fairly uneventful, except the merger and discussions with other tourists. Harry spoke both French and English so they had many conversations along the way. A lot of the magical education, was also done.

When they _finally_ arrived at the end of their destination, they chose to follow the crowd and go by bus down to Porjus. While they waited for the bus to the north, they journeyed up to the park by the road and looked at monuments of those who built the power plant. There was the split stone with _handprints_ on. They then played with the hydro models for a while.

After riding the bus to Gällivare, Harry sought out an empty location, and from there he teleported them into the shrubbery at same location he used when he arrived this summer.

Linda lamented that they had been forced to rent out his cottage, since there had been so many tourists, and they believed that Harry would be gone longer. _Perhaps,_ he could stay with Kajsa now, since she still had her room. They had slept together more times than separately before they went on a mountain tour.

Kajsa's room was small, but big enough to open a trunk. And again, Harry had a luxury class apartment, at least when compared to the little room. While they were there, the couple packed down everything that she was supposed to bring. Siv also came with her bags. The younger girl was not going away _permanently,_ so they said. But, everyone knew that if she took off, the chance that she came back was miniscule.

 **:-: To GB-land :-:**

The next big step was teleporting to London, and directly into Harry's apartment there.

"Welcome to London," the dark-haired wizard said with a grin. "It can be a little difficult for you to find your way back. Well, not really finding it, but the last steps up here, you must know that **_Harry Potter lives on the third floor, and you're my guest_** **.** It helps if you think about the words."

"Something magical?" Kajsa asked, excited.

"Yep, most will find they need to do other things. Even when they have nothing to do, they'll think it if they come near the staircase. It's a nifty little bit of magic, that doesn't harm them, just detours."

"That is very helpful," his wife stated as she started pulling off Pavo's jacket.

"Yeah, it really is. No beggars at the door, no unexpected visitors. Meaning the Headmaster or Tom," Harry agreed, taking Pavo and tickling his chin. "There's one more thing you should know, I have a friend, a… I think a smaller version from your tales of _elves._ Do not be afraid now."

The girls looked at him, not worried in the least. Harry would never put them in danger.

"Dobby."

"Master Harry calls Dobby? Welcome home, Sir," the little elf said as he popped into the room.

"Dobby, meet my wife Kajsa, and her sister Siv, the little midget is the next generation of Potter, our son, Pavo." He once more tickled Pavo's chin and then turned to the girls. "To be honest, Dobby's been around helping us, and your folks, a lot, but he remained unseen."

Kajsa started remembering the little things that were done while she and Harry were on the trail. Like stuff being restocked, repaired, moved, and sometime coins were in their purses that they weren't there before. She thought she had been losing her mind, but never asked. She didn't want to appear crazy.

"Harry Potter Sir's heir," Dobby said in awe. His eye widened further, almost to the point they would pop out. He had seen the baby before, but always from a distance. "Dobby is honored to meet the Great Harry Potter's family," he said with bounce, turning his attention to the ladies in the room.

"Kajsa, Siv, meet Dobby. Dobby is what's called a _house elf._ Usually here in England, it's a very old relic of the slave period. Most of Dobby's kind are under slave contracts. Dobby is a _free_ elf, but accepted to be a member of the Potter family. His kind need to have their magic anchored. For Dobby, it's to my family. They need a bond to a magical human or building. Dobby is paid, although far too little. Furthermore, Dobby is my friend and has been for many years, which is more than I deserve. He is supremely good chef, he can use the household budget to buy what you might need, and as I said, Dobby is a member of Potter family, which includes you. Show us the real you, Dobby."

Dobby, twisted his ears at the praise. And after a few more twists, the little elf grew to what he is now.

"Wow," the girls said, looking at the taller more muscular elf.

"Dobby," Harry said, "how's Winky? Can we work with her? Is she's still free? Free to come here?"

"Dobby thanks Master Harry Potter for asking, Harry Potter Sir. Winky is not being feeling well. She has never accepted being free, and she is on her way into her ending. She is being drinking, and it bes making the end even faster. So yes, she's being free, but only a master can bes getting her to stop drinking. Dobby bes working with her, and... and maybe more," was the answer.

"Will you bring her here?"

"Dobby bes doing that right away," the elf said and popped out, and returned before they could do anything.

"Mas. .chter Potther vijle sche mi - _hik_ -… me?" the very drunk and dirty elf asked, doing her best to stand up. She squinted her eyes to make the images of the people in the room clearer, but as she leaned forward to get a better look, she fell on her face, only to quickly pick herself up.

Harry sighed. "Winky, two things. First, it's good to see you again, and second, it saddens me how miserable you look," he said, kneeling down to her height and putting a hand on her shoulder to hold her still. "It hurts me to see you like this. Now seriously, are you willing to commit yourself to working for me? I do have some requirements, no drinking, and that we have the employment contract. It's as good as a bond, but _better._ What do you say?" he looked at her eyes trying to catch them.

"Hajjy Poth. th. ther want Vinjky in thansct?" she asked, still trying to focus.

"Yes, Winky," the wizard answered. "I want you to voluntarily bind yourself to me and my family. There may not be much to do now, but we're moving to Canada soon, and then we will need to have a nanny for our son. You, Winky, _are a good_ nanny, but only if you don't drink. It is one of the requirements."

"Winky wants to be happy," the female elf stated clearly.

"Well, Winky, meet Kajsa, my wife, our son, Pavo, and Siv, Kajsa's sister," Harry made the introductions once more.

Again, there were negotiations, or would have been, except Harry stated that Winky must be completely sober. Otherwise, it wouldn't be a valid contract. Therefore, she'd need to be cared for by Dobby for five days, and then she'd have time to recover. Magic power had already begun to stabilize when Harry had promised her a favor.

Meanwhile, Harry took the trunk that had the _branded_ clothes, and teleported himself to Liverpool. His arrival point was the same park as last time, but a considerable distance to the side of the last scene. He began to find a new alert bird, yes, another magpie.

The _city central_ was too heavily overseen by cameras. He knew that now, thanks to Luna. Only when he had the everything ready did he open the trunk, and take out three pieces of the marked clothes. He then transferred the trackers to the bird. He quickly turned into a falcon, and flew away— quite far away, but close enough for his bird eyes to see.

He didn't have to wait more than four minutes, when it started popping up wizards, and a pair of witches. If he had lips he would have smirked. The hunt was in full swing again.

As he had looked at where the magpie was and where they popped up, he was quite sure what he would do next. He was thinking of the article, which talked about comical clothing, and noted this time someone must have done the lessons in fashion, still no one would take the group as _normal people_.

Back in London, with a hint of metamorphing, he went to Gringotts to see Sikkso. He got the bag that had the letters from all the time he had been in Canada and Sweden.

"Sikkso," he greeted as he entered the office and took a seat in front of the desk. "It's good to see you."

"You as well, Mr. Potter. What can Gringotts do for you today?" the tiny being asked, pushing his paperwork to the side.

"I have two Swedish ladies with me. One, Siv, is a year younger than me, the other, Kajsa, is twenty and my wife. She's _responsible_ for her sister. We'll be in Toronto again this year. It's already fixed. However, you can arrange so they each have their own vault at, say, a million galleons in each."

"That will not be a problem," his manger stated, scribbling a note.

"Great," Harry said, rubbing his hands together in glee. "Also, a house elf named Winky is going on to work for me, in addition to Dobby. She'll be nanny to my son, Pavo. Both Dobby and Winky need access to my household vault, even if Dobby has his own."

"I will add her to the list, and draw up a contract," Sikkso said, making another memo.

"Lovely. Next thing, if something bad were to happen to me, I want it to be known that my son and heir, Pavo and his mother, Kajsa, his aunt, Siv, will equally take responsibility for what I leave behind," he stated, and then rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm, Luna Lovegood, should have a million as well. I noticed that she wrote a lot of letters during my childhood. They were all quite inspiring, although I didn't get them until much later."

"Inheritance issues," The goblin responded, pulling out a piece of parchment from his desk. "This is the document for that. You need to fill it out, sign it at the bottom, and add two drops of blood next to your signature. I will countersign it."

"Thanks then, as usual, you manage it in the best way. Could you make sure that the letters come to us in Canada through your internal way?" he asked as he filled out the parchment.

"It will be done, and I suppose you would like them scanned for harmful things as well. You do understand that there will be a small fee, of course."

"It's worth it, thanks in advance." And Harry finished his paperwork, and left Gringotts

:-:

After he restored his appearance, Harry _jumped_ home.

"Now that the meeting at the bank is done," he said to the girls as they got comfortable on the sofa. Pavo was down for his nap. "I'll make a few more misleading exercises. As you know, Luna spoke of the things I did. When I was at Hogwarts last, they put a lot of tracking spells on me. Dobby fixed it so that I know that inside the trunk they can't be detected. Before I came up to you, I moved a couple of them to a magpie in a park in Liverpool. They hunted magpies one time while I was in Lapland. And as Luna told me, it's too risky to appear in the city to do it again, because of the cameras, and I've done magpies twice. I must find something new, and I have some ideas. I want to do one the last one at sea. When I last pranked them, I watched as they came, and I saw that they Apparated about fifty meters from where the spell was. That means, that if they do that, they'll end up in the water."

"Are you going to drown them?" Kajsa asked, very concerned.

"No, but you've given me an idea," Harry stated with a small laugh. "I'll tickle me while I sit on a broom and they drop in the ocean."

"Why?" she inquired.

"I'm of age, and they put that kind of spell on me, I have the right to do just what I want with them openly. If I deposit the tracker spells above an active volcano, and they get there, it's their own fault," he answered, firmly. "So, dropping them in the water is ok, in my book. But I thought of doing it as a last warning, after having set up an area that lets them from transport to there, but not out. They have what's called an _emergency portkey,_ which allows them to get away, but it'll be a _warning_ marker. Perhaps they'll get the message and leave me alone."

After Harry explained more, and he received support to do his plan as described.

Then it was time for letters. The bag contained mostly newspapers, but there were also some missives. Among them were Harry's test results.

 _OWL results for Harry James Potter_

 _Hogwarts_ _School_ _of Witchcraft and Wizardry 1997_

 _Arithmancy. O._

 _Runes, O._

 _Due to events that we do not understand, a result of your test last year was missing. It is with regret that we note this occurrence, but we consider it appropriate to correct it in this way._

 _OWL results for Harry James Potter_

 _Hogwarts_ _School_ _of Witchcraft and Wizardry 1996_

 _Herbology, E_

 _You have received an additional 3 approved OWLs to the previously approved 8, for a total of 11 OWLs._

 _Continued studies to the next level are possible, even in the subjects of Arithmancy, Runes and Herbology._

 _Good luck_

 _Magrath Hopkins_

 _Secretary of the Department of Magical Education_

The next letter had more results:

 _NEWT results for Harry James Potter_

 _Hogwarts_ _School_ _of Witchcraft and Wizardry 1997_

 _Arithmancy, O_

 _Astronomy, O_

 _Care of Magical Creatures, E._

 _Charms, O_

 _Defense against the Dark Arts, O, Note 1,_

 _Divination, E._

 _Herbology, O_

 _History, O_

 _Potions, O_

 _Runes, O_

 _Transfiguration, O_

 _Note 1: Result exceeds our measuring scale, Therefore this counts as double the value._

 _Thus, you have received 12 approved NEWTs_

 _Good luck in the future,_

 _Magrath Hopkins_

 _Secretary of the Department of Magical Education_

"It looks like you really have done well Harry, you're worth a lot of hugs." Kajsa said as she hugged him.

"Thank you," Harry said, returning the embrace. "I have a feeling your results will be much the same. I must remember how to give reward."

They both stood together cuddling, relishing the closeness. After a moment, they reluctantly broke apart, and sat next to each other on the couch, still holding hands.

"When I came to you," Harry said, giving her hand a squeeze, "you promised to marry me, and we did. If it comes to the extreme, because in the eyes of many you and I weren't married when Pavo was born. To me that doesn't count. However, you know how some societies treat those of color? The Purebloods here will treat us the same if they find out that our marriage came after Pavo's birth, even if magic deemed us married and they'll make problems."

His wife noted the concern in his eyes and started to worry. "How will we prevent this?"

"Well, I want it clear with you first, as I said, I personally do not care, but Pavo may hear about it when he gets older, and that I care about. I found out at Gringotts, and Dobby had told me before we went to the mayor, that by the magical records our date of marriage was at our _first night_."

"And how can that matter? What's done is done." Kajsa stated, wondering where he was going with this.

"If we both accept it as the time of our marriage, then the archives can be altered, as a misprinted date being corrected. It'll change so that we were married a year earlier, but for that to happen we both must be okay with it," he explained.

"Okay, Harry, we'll be in a magical society, so this might be best, we also being _magically_ family, will that mean that we been married a year without honeymoon," she agreed.

"In my eyes, I had best honeymoon ever."

"Okay. It is so different now compared to last year, when I was alone up there, and now this."

"There'll be greater opportunities for education, and you'll know more about our society later."

:-:

Three days later, Harry did his next _maneuver_. When he was looking for suitable target, he found not what he sought, but rather a bit south of Liverpool it was a strip of land that seemed promising. Several areas looked really muddy. It seemed to ebb and flow, making the place particularly suitable.

He expected to have at least two minutes from when he opened the bag. First, he would put up the ward stopping outgoing Apparation, but allowed incoming. Then it was show time. With the help of a little magic, invisible on his broom, he waited, the water would start coming in soon. A few more minutes, and he saw the coming water so he opened the silk bag Dobby had spelled, put a stone in the fabric of clothes, dropped it, and watched as it sank in the mud. He rose higher in air, a second later he was a falcon, riding the winds in the sky, and looking down.

There were several _pop-splashes,_ and there they stood to their waist in mud. And of course, they swore, as the water rose and rose. Finally, he heard… _"Activate portkeys,_ " and they disappeared, and with them vanished a large quantity of water and a lot of mud. Anything that had been in direct contact with portkeys was included in the transport. Oh, how Harry wanted to see how it looked like when they arrived at their location. Making sure no one was left, he didn't think Kajsa would approved if he left someone to drown, he chuckled to himself, as well as a bird can, and went home.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

Oh - was it no more - for no - sorry no, it isn't.

—

 _Next chapter is mostly around Winky, and Luna's Letter, and what problems can be with Pavo, and Harry informing more about Canada and schooling._

—


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Winky

 _A/N;_

 _Snape? Isn't he just a memory by now?_ ; Well yes, isn't he supposed to be that, it being answered in this chapter.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

After that it was time to negotiate with Winky.

"Winky, how does it feel now?" Harry asked, looking at the much-improved elf.

"It feels, better, Master Potter," the tiny being answered, feeling better than she ever had. She was going to get a family, and according to Dobby a very nice one.

"Now that you've had a few days to think about, do you want to live with me and my family?" the wizard asked, but held up his hands to stop her from answering, "before you answer, I want to clarify what I'm offering. First, this will be a bond of _mutual_ respect. You as house elf will have your magic anchored to me, my family and my home. The family codex is to never reveal what you learn, or otherwise become aware of, to anyone other than who my family or I approve."

"Yes, Master Harry, Sir," Winky nodded her understanding so fast Harry was afraid she would get whiplash.

"Furthermore," he added firmly, by with a smile, "no matter what you have learned before, this _Form of Employment_ gives a binding contract, which is better than a _slave_." He held up the document in question.

"But…" was all Winky got out when Harry continued.

"No, you should be paid, have clothes in work, and free days where you decide what you want to do, and with whom. The appointment continues as usual, if none of us terminates it. Winky, the way you had it before, anyone in your old family could throw a article of clothes in your face, and you were kicked out," he said softly, which caused her to nod sadly. "This type of binding isn't like that. If you and I, or my family, _disagree_ and we cannot solve it, either you or we can end the contract."

"Winky is being a bad house elf," she said, looking around the room. She only saw nice faces and hope swelled in her chest. "Is this meaning the Master cannot be freeing Winky with clothes?"

"Yes," he answered. "What this means is that you have the right to opt out, and find someone you think you feel better, if you like. So, basically, it's like your old contract, but with a better relationship. We can also give you nice clothes to wear, if you'd like them. In time, when we know more, I can do as Dobby and I did, then you can be a self-standing member of the family. What do you say, without going into details now?"

"Master Potter is too good to bad elf Winky," the female elf said, deflating, "Winky is a naughty elf, fired after done a mess for old master. What can the Master Potter bes thinking of Winky?"

"Okay," Harry sighed, thinking on how to phrase what he needed to explain. "We'll start with your last master. The older Crouch was okay, or was he? Was he truly good? Using forbidden magic on his offspring. Breaking him out of Azkaban, that might be good for his family, but it still makes him a lawbreaker. The younger was **_not worthy_** to have such a good elf as Winky in his service, and you know it."

She once more opened her mouth to protest, but stopped when he once more raised his hand.

"It's an example of want I want to improve, look at what Dobby had with the Malfoys. I don't know if he has spoken about how mistreated he was there, but it was bad. Although I will never be like that, I want to try to create the beginnings of a real contract for you and us, and hopefully others will follow our example. Those who have you in his service should be _worthy_ to have you. Can we talk details Winky, and about what _you want_? How would you like to work, to serve, to bind to me and my family?" he settled back and waited for her to answer.

"Winky wants to bes signing," she answered after a long moment.

"Great," was the enthusiastic reply as Harry placed the document down and started explaining it. "Now, Dobby did bind with me to stay living, but he's paid, more like _being paid_ then really being paid. Anyway, he gets a few Knuts weekly, which is less value than a button; hence, paid is more just a word. Now Dobby is a self-standing individual in my big family. Dobby works in my family yes, not just ordered what to do. He has family magic and family money, this is how it'll be for you, when we and you know more."

"Winky not worthy," the little elf cried, her big eyes widened and tears made them watery. She wasn't as excitable as Dobby, but was still high strung like any elf. "Winky is being needing a family to work for."

"Can we agree that Winky will a part of my family?" Harry asked gently. "And I'm sure that Dobby will help Winky adapt." He looked at his little friend, who was being uncharacteristically quiet, and could see him nodding and bouncing on his spindly feet.

"Winky is not to be getting paid," the female elf denied, shaking her head and making her ears flap. "It is being making Winky a worse elf than she is being already."

"No," the wizard said, taking ahold of her shoulders and making her look in his eyes. "Winky, on the contrary, it makes you an independent, thinking elf. It shows that you're helping me because you think that I'm worthy of your help, and that you're _worthy of_ being in family."

The tiny elf thought long and hard, occasionally looking at her happy friend Dobby, who was giving her an encouraging look. She then looked back at Harry and slowly said, "Winky is not wanting more than _one_ Knut a month."

"Very well then, Winky, welcome to my family," Harry smiled as he clapped and rubbed his hands together. "That was one tough negotiation you had me in, you know. "

"Dobby is a bad elf," she scolded her friend. "He is being charging you."

"No, Dobby would be a _naughty_ elf," he corrected, giving Dobby a beaming smile. "He first wanted to have nothing, and then he tried to come up an amount even less, but I didn't go lower, and he refused to go higher. That was when I found out that Dobby had been my family elf for many years - independently. I now think that Dobby's a worthy self-standing family member. One day I hope you are too, Winky."

"Winky," said Dobby, coming to where they were and looking into his friend's eyes. There was almost no space between the two as he leaned forward. "Sir Harry is a good master, good friend and good family head." he then stood back and started bouncing. "Welcome to family, Winky, I wills be telling you mores later."

"Okay, Master Harry, Winky wills be doing this."

There was a binding ceremony, and Winky was tied to Harry. Immediately her eyes glowed, and she seemed to enjoy it more than she thought possible. She grew almost as tall as Dobby and the years she spent drunk melted away, mostly. Suddenly she exclaimed, "Ohhh, Winky is being happy. Master Harry is so good with Winky. Winky will do _everything_ master wishes."

"Good, but like I said, sometimes I _wish things_ before I understand what's really involved, but it can be bad for others, so don't be too quick to do what I think and wish," Harry explained, quickly, knowing how many times he had to tell Dobby the same thing, since it went against a house elf's nature. "I'm only human."

"Winky will bes remembering."

"Good. Now, as you know, in a few days we're moving to Toronto, Canada. We'll be living in a small rented apartment. What we need from you, Winky, is a nanny for Pavo _._ And I also want you to _keep track_ of us adults. Dobby, I want you to alternate between here and Toronto to make sure everything stays in good condition. Make sure you're unseen, when you're up north. Ohhh, and can you catch up on the rumors at Hogwarts, and tell me? That'd be great."

"Dobby can bes doing that," Dobby said, jumping in placed. He really liked spying on old Whiskers.

"Winky will be doing what Master Harry orders," the shyer elf said.

"Great. When we get to Canada, I'll open a trunk with a lot of space, so you guys can pick out which rooms you like. Oh, I'll open it here now so you can prepare your accommodations when we're out. Make sure it's one you'll be comfortable in, because it'll be permanent for when we're there, so add to it what you make for yourself here."

Both elves once more agreed, and the family set about making the newest family member feel welcome.

:-:

"We have about two weeks before the courses begin," Harry said to Kajsa as the three older people settled for in the living room with tea. "It's possible to start earlier, but I have everything settled already, so I think we should make an early arrival, and take a bit of a holiday, before we're too busy with learning."

"Siv, what you say, holiday is it not that what we're doing?" Kajsa asked, looking at her younger sister, and sipping her tea which made her wrinkle her nose a bit. She really missed coffee. However, she wanted to explore Harry's life, and that meant tea.

"What are our choices, Harry?" the younger girl inquired as she turned to her brother-in-law.

"Okay, as I have tried to explain, I have escaped from a group who thinks they have full control over me here," the dark-haired teen sighed. "I'm not a criminal on the run, or anything like that. However, for some reason they think it's my duty to take on the terrorist that they themselves have laid the foundation for. He is the really bad guy that failed to kill me when I was a baby... "

And so, it was a tale of modern magic history of the rise, fall and return, of Tom Riddle. Harry also told of his own childhood, including his previous years at Hogwarts. He even related his experiences with his _friends_ there. He explained _why_ Voldemort is so interested in killing at him, and Harry's own opt to do in himself in a painless way, when he didn't see a light in his future. He touched on others that were being killed in the most brutal ways.

"It is... _terrible,_ " both Siv and Kajsa almost simultaneously, a few hours later. The tea had gone stone cold as they listened to Harry speak of his bleak past.

"Yes, which makes it a little awkward to holiday here in England," he concluded with a shrug. "Now, the question is what I can do about it? I mean, that right bastard… the so good, so called Leader of the Light, Albus _Bloody_ Dumbledore, hasn't even tried to find one of those damn things that Voldi did. With those he can't die, or more precisely he could just disappear, because he's dead. Like vampires, we call them _undead_. How the hell am I supposed to do something about that, when their top actor _isn't able_ to _fix it,_ or he just doesn't _care?_ Voldi was actually created in his time, and there's more, _Dumb_ -le, himself, should be doing _something_ about it. It's not Voldi that's the real problem, but all his minions. Which due to his policy of not killing, giving everyone a second chances, and letting them walk free again and again, Dumble allowed has allowed to grow," Harry ranted, slamming his fist on his leg in frustration.

"Harry, you mentioned something about a _link_ between you two," Kajsa said, taking ahold of his fist and flattening it in her hand. "If, and that is **_if_** , he opens it again, can you not chase around **_in him_** and see what you can find there? It should be the best source. And, if I understood you correctly, there has always been his initiative, every time it has happened. If you would be prepared to actively work for the information he has in there, then two things happen, well, hopefully nothing more than two things. The first is that you get to know more, and the second maybe one, he is careful to open the link and torment you, if he sees what you do."

"I hadn't thought about it, until you mentioned it," the wizard said, calming down. "But he hasn't tried since we had our last 'mental combat', about a year ago. At least, I don't think he has. Hopefully, I'll know when he _feels_ bad."

"Okay, Harry," his wife said, dropping it for now and searching around for something else to talk about. "Didn't you put a whole bunch of unread messages back in that letter-bag, and all the papers. Do you read them later, or _when you are_ alone, it could be a few love letters there?"

Harry saw that his new family, the ones he will be living with, was still unsure of him. That broke his heart a bit, but he did understand that they hardly knew one another. So, he said, "We can go through them now, or in Canada. I use the name 'Sal Stern' there, with a slightly modified look. So, there are letters that are posted to that name, just so you know. So, okay, let's see how many marriage offers I have. It'll be fun." He smiled to show that he wouldn't take the letters seriously.

"Do you get that from many?" Siv asked, relaxing a bit at his smile.

"A couple per month, nothing I care about," was the casual answer. "Now that you know about the _Boy-Who-Lived,_ you should know that I was almost declared a saint. I took that away from them later, which was good in a way, but it created even more of myth. Then there are those who are trying to get me married off their daughters, I mean children," he sneered at the very thought, and the shuddered at his next words. "Even old widows talk about how good I can get it with them. But then, about three to four years ago, a slander campaign was going on by the Ministry, which I received compensation for like I said, that was when the mail was at its worse, though it was mostly hate mail. But I having read it lately to see if it's changed, so let's see if I'm a _plague and_ _cholera_ , or their _golden egg_ now." He then took the time to explain how the letters were sorted, and stationery piles grew.

"Harry, you might want to open and read for yourself, it's her… we met on the mountain," said Siv, holding out a letter.

Harry saw the concern in her eyes. "Luna, as I said, she's a special girl," he said firmly, pushing the letter back to the worried girl, "How about you open it, and read out loud. Can you see when it's dated?"

"Okay. If this tag is right, it was last autumn," she noted, and then read aloud:

 _Dear Harry,_

 _It is empty without you here. No one here at the school knows where you are. Daddy wrote a series of articles about the Ministry taking care of you to keep you away from Dumbledore._

 _The Prophet, looks fun now that they no longer dare lie about you._

 _Thank you, for what you said to those in my house. They are much nicer to me now. I do not have to spend hours searching for my things either._

 _Everyone in the DA says that they miss you. We still have some meetings sometimes. Hermione is constantly looking for spells and hexes we should be able to do, and then we try to teach ourselves as best we can. But you, Harry, you could teach us like no one else has managed._

 _Ginny and Hermione know that I'm writing to you, and they have asked me to say 'Hi', so Hi, from them. Ginny does not dare to say it, but she would probably send a kiss in the letter too. Then again, she may not, since this is my letter to you._

 _A melancholy sat me in last summer. I was out with my father on one of our expeditions, we got pictures of one of the magic reindeer that Santa uses, but unfortunately, they were unusable. Anyway, it felt like I was near you, but there were others there too, so I couldn't see where you were exactly. After that feeling, I no longer had the same contact with you in my thoughts. So, I know that you have met someone who is closer to you than I ever was._

 _It warms my heart, that you have found someone for you, of course, I wished it was me. I, and almost all female here at Hogwarts, in all categories, and a few of guys, you know._

 _But I am pleased that you have found someone that you feel comfortable with. Well, I noticed in my mind that you really needed to have someone with you, and after the Department of Mysteries incident, it became suddenly so obvious that you needed someone. Then it was so different._

 _Before we could leave Hogwarts for the summer break, Dumbledore said to the five of us that:_

' ** _Harry needs time to mourn. You should not send anything to him, for it is too easy for Voldemort to find him.'_**

 _But, Harry, if that's what Dumbledore really thinks then Voldemort might as well send an owl and see where it goes, or use a point-me spell. It worked before, in any case._

 _Think on Dolores, Harry, she knew where to send those Dementors the summer before. And she is definitely on the side that wants to hurt you._

 _No, Harry, Dumbledore wanted to isolate you from us. I think everyone in the DA understands that now. When we compared everything from the years passed, and what we concluded is absolutely incredible. You know how Ronald plays chess? Okay, if you tell him the_ rules _for a strategy game, he plays it better than anyone._

 _So, we broke it all down -_ _ **everything**_ _\- that had happened here and around you, that we know about, we wrote it on paper. Then we set Ronald to read them, and asked him, what game is being played. It took a while, but then he started picking everything apart on the papers, and then he looked with wide eyes at Hermione and said:_

' _Damn, Hermione, he is trying to push Harry into_ _ **insanity.**_ _It's like where he performs things that look thoughtless, and that can be explained from several sides. And then, when he has eliminated V... V... Vol... Voldi... Voldemort, he intended to explain that -_ _ **Harry is too insane to be around people and needs to be taken care of -**_ _or -_ _ **Harry is a new Dark Lord and needs to be locked up.'**_

 _So, Harry, finally, I understand now that what I thought I knew, is more than just a fantasy that I live in, as Hermione often says._

 _One thing, Harry, last summer, it must have been about midsummer, I had very strange dreams. I wrote them down as soon as I woke up. My mother taught me that I should have a book for dreams by the bed, and so when I dreamed I would understand that I'm dreaming. In the dream, I asked myself what it was trying to tell me, and when the dream was over I knew to wake up, and write it down and interpret what it means._

 _What did I dream then, Harry? Nothing I want to write you in a letter, but I think we need to talk about it sometime._

 _Harry, take care of yourself, and those you hold dear._

 _Best regards_

"Signed with."

 _Luna - your friend._

"I thought it would be something more _dear_ in the end. But what does that entail the girl's eyes really?" said Siv, when she finished.

"I've said it before," Harry said, looking straight at his sister-in-law, "she is special and one of the most honest people I know."

"Harry, I think _this letter_ needs to be read now. It is from her too, but from this summer," said Kajsa, holding up another envelope.

"All right, but before we go into it, note that Luna was only about a few miles from our Midsummer's location, Kajsa," the dark-haired wizard said with a slight blush. "Luna says that she _felt_ that my mind had changed. You now know that I was _very close_ to… meeting my parents, when we met, and that I didn't know what I would do with myself. You changed that, and at the same time we created a new life. A life for both of us. Luna _felt_ that."

"Yes, she scares me," his wife agreed. "I saw in her eyes that she saw something she… something, she _was afraid_ when she looked at Pavo. I thought she felt like Pavo kept you from her. I knew then that I had to go away with him. But I've read a little in this letter, and now I wonder even more. Listen."

 _Harry!_

 _It was a real surprising to see you, I could have said. But before I saw you, even before we went home, I knew I would meet you, and most likely, your new family._

 _It was a shock - not that I begrudge your life- but it was much, much more. I'll try to explain something so complicated, in a short letter._

 _The soul, it is living in other ways over body and you can't kill it, in almost every case. Dementors do not count._

 _The soul is the creator of the physical body. The soul just is,_ _ **yes just is**_ _. I find no other words for it. Everyone has a soul when you die, you see your body as your clothes, making the soul your body. When you die, you leave the clothes -the body- then you put on new clothes. Meaning the soul leaves the body, finds a new one. But then you die, or should we say change to a new body, by being born again._

 _People who know they are reincarnated, and many seek to avoid locking themselves in cells, have peace, or achieve nirvana. They do not need to find a new body. But most of us have a lot of things to do before that. That is to live life after life - collect life experiences, and, or fix things we build karma._

 _With souls, there is no time significance. While time moves for us, it does not for them. But, and that is the funny thing, a soul can be reborn earlier than the time it is already in. So, a soul can also exist_ _ **simultaneously**_ _in two or more people, bodies._

 _How strong of a link the soul is in each body can be affected by different things. It is too complicated to go into this in a short letter, but understand that there may be complications or variations here._

 _Do you have a headache now, Harry? You may be wondering why I am telling you this._

 _Well, when I last had a dream that I could not write about, it seemed so tragic, and without that I understood why, but it is also beautiful._

 _When I saw you and_ _ **Pavo**_ _a week ago, I began to understand more. I see it as very important that we can talk about it. There should be a call for that very soon, but then I understood that it cannot be. So, I'll give you a warning and an explanation. I am writing this letter in secret, and Dobby, your house elf, has promised that he will give you your mail. Yes, I know of Dobby's bond to you, and I think you know too now._

 _Pavo is completely healthy, but when he reaches about six months of age it can start to show._

 _I said you're born in the new body. The soul that lives in an infant cannot do much, not until after about six months, it is at that age, give or take a month, that a child begins to become aware. That is when the soul begins to try to control the new body._

 _As I said, when Pavo reaches that age, you will probably be horrified. Pavo will not likely begin to take the control of his body. It will, from what I understand, take longer._

 _The soul has a connection to him, do not worry about it. But we need to talk. There are things that are less fun._

 _Good luck, Harry_

 _Give my hugs to Kajsa, Pavo and Siv too._

 _Your friend Luna_

 _PS: I have not, and will not, told/tell anyone that I've met you. So, if anyone mentions this summer, say nothing about me either._

 _L_

"Harry, we have time to talk to her, right?" asked a worried Kajsa as she glanced at the sleeping baby. The letter had frightened her badly.

"I'll try to arrange a meeting with her before we leave for Canada," Harry agreed, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll make sure we find the time."

"What she really saying?" asked Siv, worried too.

"I'm not sure," came the thoughtful response. "But, the prophecy says that Voldi and I are linked in any way; however, I _refuse_ to believe that he and I are the same."

"I think not, Harry," stated Kajsa, hopefully.

"Okay I'll see if I can find her somewhere. If you could speak French, we might hide where you're from better, but with Luna, it does not matter, she _knows_ anyway," he added with a shake of his head. "I'll try to find her, and bring her here. Okay?"

"Do it, Harry. I think it might be important," the new mother ordered, very concerned about her child.

"Okay, I'll back as soon as I can. I'm going to change my looks, so I won't be recognized." and with that he changed to his _Sal Stern_ look. "This is how I look when I'm Sal Stern, which is how I'll look in Canada."

"Oh, what are you really? And who are you really?" wonders a now worried wife.

"I'm just a simple wizard," he assured her. "This is just a small change so I won't be mobbed. I'll explain it when I get back. It's nothing, really," he said soothingly, making a mental note to tell her about his abilities soon. When she gave a shaky nod, he added, "Okay, back soon."

:-:

It was all too soon when Harry came back, alone. "Unfortunately," he said, "Luna is too far away, she might still be where we met her. I found the gang, but Dumbledore and his _club_ are there too. He has set up protections that tell him when any magic users come within one quarter of mile of place, even magical birds. I can't bypass them to get closer without having Albus trying to hook my back. As a bird, I can feel them since I've come across them before, and I was close enough to see them when they were outdoors. I'm not going risk being seen by Dumble.

"How do we do then?" asked Kajsa anxiously.

"Well, we've been forewarned," he said thoughtfully, rubbing the back of his head. "What I think is that Pavo will perhaps be a bit more _lethargic_ than usual, normally we would be concerned about it. For there is only one thing to do about it, per ancient custom, and that is to _do away_ withit. But Muggles, the non-magicals, stopped with that custom a few dozen years ago; however, _high standing_ magical families —think _'the inbreed and pureblood elite'_ — would never allow something that would hint that something was wrong with the family to survive."

Both girls exploded out of their chairs, making them knock over and awaking Pavo in the process.

"You will do no such thing, Harry Potter," yelled Kajsa as she snatched up the now crying baby.

"Pavo is not an it," Siv said, standing in front of her sisters and nephew, looking ready to kill if Harry even hinted at hurting her nephew.

"Woah, I d... di... didn't say _I_ would, and I'm a bit hurt that you would think so," Harry stated loudly, holding his hands in a placating gesture. "Calm down. We don't have to worry. That they think a baby like that is an abomination, absolutely disgusting to me. Believe me, I'm not anything like that. What Luna wrote, was for us to understand, so we would not allow ourselves to _be persuaded_ to even think of that _solution._ "

"How awful are them in your society?" Siv asked as she and Kajsa took their seat on the couch. Pavo was now silent, though you could hear his sniffles.

"Unfortunately, bad," he told them, shaking his head. "If I understood Luna right, then there is someone _alive,_ that must _die_ for Pavo's soul to be able to take control. Or something like that, but I don't think it is Voldi's soul. That would be cruel. Why can't fate be nice to me? Besides, Luna said it was also _beautiful_ , so we have hope. Sirius disappeared, but I do not think it's him either. Could it be someone on your side of the family who is on the verge of dying?" he asked, delicately.

"Someone? Please, somebody, somewhere, there be always between twenty to fifty, at least, that are in the risk of draw the last breath." Siv said, looking at her sister.

"Okay, but now we know that does not worry us," Kajsa answered, still rocking the sniffling baby. Then she had a thought, " **Harry!** " she shrieked horrified, which caused Pavo to cry again.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked, wondering what was going through her head now.

"What if it's you? This would fit quite well with what she wrote, but even better with what can be read between the lines," she asked with tears in her eyes.

Harry sat still, thinking, _'Last year - before Kajsa made me a man, and unknowingly a father, and a few days later to be honest - I was rather long way on my way to cutting the connection of my soul to this body. Yes, if I hadn't selected to stay alive, it could very well be that way. But not now - waaaaoohh - what have I done? Now I like living, and there was hope in Luna's letter.'_

"Okay, a year ago, before I had met you," he said to Kajsa, "it wouldn't have bothered me to die. I would've gone alone and quietly. Now it feels like it I tricked you into a misery you don't deserve, just to leave you," he said sadly.

"You did not know," she said quietly.

"Anyway, there's something you should know," he said, brushing those thoughts away for now. "Pavo and you are my heirs. Well, there's one million galleons, wizard money, that goes to Luna. The rest, and there are many millions, goes to you and Pavo. If I die, you call Dobby and he'll help you. It's not just money, it's businesses and much, much more. Go to Gringotts, the wizarding bank in Diagon Alley, which is in magical London. At the bank, there is a goblin named Sikkso, he knows. He takes care of everything, and as I understand it, he'll do this as well. So financially, you're set."

"Harry, do not speak that way. I have not found you to lose you," Kajsa cried fully now. Her tears slipped down her face, she handed Pavo to Siv, and leaned forward. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight.

"I'm not going to jump in the lake," he said with a small chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. He looked fondly at her, his face full of life.

"Okay, I have begun to understand it." his wife said, seeing he was determined to stay living. "What do we do now?"

"We continue as planned," Harry said, giving her hand an extra squeezed and then releasing it. "We go to Toronto. They're a few hours behind us, so we'll have a long day, plus a few days of _jet lag_ before we get in phase with our body clocks. I'm already enrolled there, so for me it is already _cleared._ You're booked, but you two must be accepted. It's a small test to see if you're _magic_ users. I know you are, but you need to show them. Then we'll visit the magical shops, or we can go to Salem and shop there. You need your own wands, and a trunk, to store things in. A flying broom, a carpet, also a flying. Okay, they're not allowed here, but in almost all over the world, they're the way many travels."

"Okay, cool," Siv said with a glint in her eyes. She was just so excited to get started.

:-:-:

Days passed, and as his first Quibbler arrived, the Prophet had been unusually quiet, it was with excitement that he drew the right rune, and surprisingly even though he knew it would happen, it still surprised him that it did in fact happen, he read;

 _. . ._ _ **How many dead are not - that.**_ _  
Section Zet. Has noted that the information that a Mister Snape has been identified in relatively poor images from non-magicial's monitoring in Liverpool a month ago._

 _This can only be confirmed if Auror Shacklebolt being questioned, and yes, he was interrogated, with no good respond. His memory of the event does not exist. Two other civilian persons can't help either, as they can't be found.  
Zet has mentioned that the person seen is NOT who it was believed to be. It's NOT confirmed that the person identified as Severus Snape was indeed him. And it's most probable that the one identified as Auror Shacklebolt was not him at all, as he was at the office the same time the event happened. _

_Section Xbet has started up inquiries about what truly happened, last summer, the ones who were sentenced to Dementor's Kiss and the Death Veil- did it really happened? and if yes - can it be confirmed that there was no way that the convicted was replaced with others - innocent? or maybe non-magical innocents._

 _Section Xlunar, has confirmed that the one missing last summer is well cared for. Information on that is restricted to need to know only._

 _Section Xlunar, has confirmed that the unsolved crime last summer is now solved. No more work on that mystery is needed. Case closed._

 _Section Xnmag, has confirmed that the civilians in sparsely populated or rural areas have 'the right to self-defense'. That is with restrictions. Nighttime, more than five unknown and masked are allowed to be taken down safely, for the defenders. And they know not to give a second chance. Hence –_ _ **never -**_ _arrive in unknown places masked or in large groups - not even to respond on a cry for help._

 _Section Xnmag, reports that eight hits on non-magicals is confirmed to be done by magical users._

 _NNNN_

Harry was indeed surprised, and he did see that Xlunar must be Luna's section, or she works alone. And she didn't give him out. Yes, Luna said that Snape was seen in Liverpool, but now that he thought about it... yes, it was in papers that Snape was sentenced to death, among others. And yes, he did speak with McGonagall about him, but how did he not react to that hated name. And Shack... if it was not him, and _if_ Snape is dead why have someone look like him?

"Harry, you look confused after looking at that blank paper for a long time now, anything wrong?" Kajsa worriedly asked him as she searched his face to see if she could see what was bothering him.

"Oh, I'm confused, indeed. You don't see any text on that page, do you?" he asked as he held out the paper towards her.

"No, after you draw that rune or what, it got just blank," she confessed. "Did you see something there? I think you did, it looked that you did indeed see something there."

"Yes," he said with a nod of his head, as he skimmed over what he just read. "You remember Luna, well it looks like it wasn't a scam racket or fantasy, or a very well worked out prank, but I think it's genuine." Harry told her of what he read, and things around it.

"Oh, Harry, what is it truly? Dead men walking? Or is there some other way of explain, _but_ what does that mean for us?" his wife asked.

"Situation A; Snape is alive, and it could be Group Dumble or Group Voldi that exchanged him," he answered thoughtfully. "Or it's a fraud that he was executed. I think both groups would benefit. If he's with either of them, even in secret, it's for his brewing competence.

"Situation B; Shacklebolt _was_ at the place. He could be using a time turner, and leaving his memories in a pensive. He isn't memory charmed, he has a good alibi, and no memories of the event. And he knows about Snape, and that Snape was with him. It could be his reason for getting an alibi, to not have be seen with Snape."

"Yes, but what does it mean to us?" she asked.

"For us? The less we get involved the better. I can see Dumble _popping in_ at the last second for Snape, doing a memory charm on the staff, and then getting the hell out of there. He would then hide Snape, and have him doing things in background. Then have him make a trip to find and grab little old me. Doing it with three others, and when it kicked him in his back, he had to do damage control. And as I say we're not stay around to find out."

"You thinking of moving permanently? Do you?"

"The thought has crossed my mind, yes. And I think that by next spring we'll be ready for a decision. Europe, America, that being USA or Canada, but not leave out ' _down under'_ as Australia is not too bad, bar the damn poisonous spider they have. New Zealand might be the place, but that's for next summer. And yes, we'll be able to visit your folks both summer and winter if you wish."

Then he wrote Harry James Potter, as Luna often called him, plus that was who the paper was addressed to. The text on the page went soft and gray, and then reset to a new short text: _'Be careful, too much is a scam. No one is to be trusted. Not even HQ can be truly trusted as it is confirmed that someone in there is leaking; hence, the new 'only need to know' that is used now. Anyone who asks what they do not need to know here will start to test the one who asked - if he/she is trusted: YOU - STAY CLEAR_.'

And Harry wrote 'CO Gringotts' and the paper went back to normal.

:-:-:

"And so, a few things about where in Canada we are going," Harry explained as they once again settled in the living room. "Ontario is to Canada, like Lapland is to Sweden, a part of the country. There are two languages, French and English, to hear French in Toronto is uncommon. In addition, the branch that we should be in the school is _Art of Paranormal Activity_ , it is _only_ in French... well lessons are in French, but outside of memories and lessons it's more English than French. The _Centre de Magic_ , as I said before, the only way for you to do it is to first start with the language part, Swedish-English first, and after that the English-French. After that you talking both English and French as _native._ I do not know exactly how many parts the Swedish-English is, but the English-French last year was 55 parts A 100 galleons each, well we talked about that before."

"Harry, 55 times the 100, only the language?" Kajsa said, still uncomfortable on how much money Harry was spending on her and Siv.

"Double it," was his casual reply. He was sure that they would be more at ease with it soon. "You'll need to learn English first, but that doesn't matter. The knowledge you can carry. We've talked about this - it's nothing to worry about."

"Money, Harry, we do with your money, it feels so wrong," she pressed, trying to make him understand.

"Do you remember what I said about Ron? I'm not saying that you're jealous, but he is too _proud_ to accept anything. You're family, okay?" was his rebuttal. To him is was very simple, what was his was hers as well.

"Okay, Harry, but it feels that way. . . so wrong."

"Kajsa, do you remember what I told you a few weeks ago?" he asked with a tilt of his head. "Last year, before I came to you, I had as much money then, but I could just as well have jumped into the sea. Now I have someone to live with, so think nothing about money. For me… it's much like cranberries in the fall, are for you. It's a lot, but it has no value, if not used."

"Harry, that was bad way to talk about money," she chastised, then saw his stubborn look. "Okay, we've talked about it before, and I have mostly accepted it. But it... when you have grown up the way we have, and had to turn on every single coin, considered the expenditure, then it feels... so strange that you should lay out that kind of a huge amount for us."

"I've never had anything growing up either," he reminded her gently. "I had nothing at all, until I was eleven. Then suddenly I found out that I had quite a lot. I wasn't shown what I had, no, I found later that what I thought I had wasn't even a grain of sand compared to all sand in Sahara. The money doesn't make me happy; however, it can help us to do what we need to do. I know I'm taking advantage of it, and I don't hesitate to do so. I didn't ever learn all of this until right before I met you. For you, in my world, you have a good start as money will help a great deal. I can't find any better use for it. Quit worrying about cost," he insisted.

"Okay, go ahead."

"So, I live here nowadays, in an apartment in the middle of London. I _rent_ this apartment from a company that I personally own. They get the money as if it were rented to a stranger. So really _,_ I _live_ in London. Now for the fun. A little outside of Toronto is another London. London, Ontario. It turns out that I'm a _partner_ in a group houses there too. All partners have a practical _penthouse_ in one of the houses. I didn't know about it when I got there last year. It was only when I looked closely at my financial assets during the Christmas break, that I discovered it. But I'm not using the apartment either. We'll be living in a simpler flat closer, but within walking distance to the University of Toronto-Scarborough, which the university is in.

"It is one of the University of Toronto, but this is a little east of the city center and near open areas. The next advantage, is that there is a certain amount of military personnel in the area, and therefore it is _natural_ to have to a certain amount of that type of people around.

"But we are going to connect to the apartment in _London._ So, we'll have a little time for us to get over the jet lag as we go to _New College_ Residence. Which is where we sign you up for it, it will take us to Scarborough, and install us where we should stay. In addition, you will be _tested_ for the magic part. I've booked you in, and you are provisionally admitted, but everyone must first undergo a test, even I did. It's to dribble away the non-magicals from the magic elements of the studies. Then we return to New College Residence. Then when you have finished the assumption of course, you get the cards and identification documents you two will need."

"Oh, it seems cumbersome, do we need all that?" his wife asked, trying to follow along. It did seem like a lot of work, and misdirection.

"Yes, they have it so that the ID document opens into the entire university area for you. You can go to any lecture, anytime, whether it's _public_ or not _;_ therefore, not course specific. We'll buy a couple of _laptops,_ with the necessary operating system software. On the plot, you have a certificate that entitles the student price. Not that it matters to us what the price is, but the program is also an internet opportunity in a network that only students have access to. It's basically what we'll do in the coming days. Okay? Then we'll take a little bit of the money..." And what followed was Harry making a long explanation about Canadian money.

"Harry... there is money in that kind of amounts that I get _dizzy._ " Kajsa looked really confused about all the names, numbers and values.

"Don't worry, you'll get it when we get there," he said with a small smile. "Let's see what's for dinner," so the family settled for the night, learning more about each other.

:-:-:

Harry teleported to the apartment he had looked at near the school, while Kajsa and the others did a change of ownership of the lodge in Sweden.

When they all finished, it became a little tour of the city itself, and by taxi to the different places they would see. After eating the first meal together in the apartment they were going to live in, they looked more closely at the planning for the coming days. The test would be the next day, if there was someone on the spot to do it, then they will spend the rest of the day to visit the zoo, which the appropriations said they had about 5,000 animals, representing over 400 different species. They closed half past four, which was an important knowledge for when they strolled around there. The zoo was located quite close to the place they lived in. In addition, they noticed that the presence of _military_ personnel, significantly.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **End of Chapter**

Well It was not that much of fights with DE's or Dumble, but it comes, up to now it's been mostly to 'set the ground' - but for what?

And what is the scam - do Snape really live? If he live - are there more scam?

—


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Anything to add?

/AN; As of writers block what's from here on – its by Smargden alone.

:-:-:-:-:

After both Kajsa and Siv passed their initial tests, they were finally accepted and enrolled. Jauk Milgard, again became Harry's mentor, he helped them arrange the others as well. Kajsa's supervisor was older lady that reminded Harry of Minerva, Kathrin McHognell. For Siv it was one Elisabeth Jobs, a young lady who seemed to have the Eskimo origin.

First it was to lay out 'what to do'. At the beginning it was the language courses. For Siv and Kajsa it was first Swedish-English together with Harry, and then they had English-French. After that, they would take small steps in the core courses, it would be equivalent to Hogwarts yearly the magician substances, but in shorter time, they were set up for two years.

For Harry, it would be language first, he had signet up for English-Swedish, whereupon he turned on the English-Latin, Spanish, Mandarin and Hindi. After that he would build on the master level of potion. And then going for Healing with focuses acute Healing, like 'what to do to survival when it happened'.

After they were done with the enrolment and the rate administrative part, they had several days before the courses started. Thereafter come, a few days of relaxation and adapting to the new environment, and a lot of visits to shops in the neighbourhood. It was also to bye some personal items, like wands, cauldrons for potion making, in addition satchels and storage chests, or as they was called _trunks_.

School bags looked like ordinary students bags, but had seven times more space and never weighed more than five kilograms. Storage chests were divided into three compartments, one nonmagicsafe, it had an internal measure that accompanied external dimension. The other two were both seven times that trunks apparent size. They both had self-shrinking and lightweight spells.

Gringotts London forwarded mail to the Toronto office for Harry, Winky checked for letter every day. In this way they were able to follow what The Profit and now the very interesting Quibbler wrote about everyday events and more.

Luna and the twins with the WWW was the only letter writers Harry bother to respond to.

Non magic letters to and from Kajsa's family also occurred, but they came in the student mail on the university address, well that was if Dobby missed to sneak the letter to them pulled out of the yellow box for outgoing mail, in Sweden. That was before they got a little present from Harry, a letterbox that had a lot of Dobbymagic. Every time something was dropped in it - Dobby know, and fetched it, unseen.

A was in the Prophet, after little more than a week's time, that Harry found next scoop of Rita. .

:-:-:-:-:

 ** _The boy-who-lived, has done it again._**

By - Rita Skeeter

 _As we wrote last year, Harry Potter chose not to return to Hogwarts after his fifth year. After taking the OWL the wizard or witch can leave school if they so wish, if they are adult or by their guardians consent, and if they have passed the OWL with at least five subjects approved. As we did control at the Ministry they confirmed that Harry Potter was considerably better than that._

 _Potter was in addition to the two tests OWL during last spring's examinations in two subjects he had not read before, and he received the highest rating. After that he sat at NEWT for the two, and all other subjects he had previously had at Hogwarts._

 _Potter received the high rating in all but three. Two of them were on the verge of reaching up to above the highest, the third was_ _ **higher**_ ** _than the_** highest ever before.

 _In one year, Harry Potter managed to do the studies when he was not_ _ **bothered**_ _by the substandard teacher's Hogwarts has been shown to have._

 _It is a common joke among the students about what they do during history class held by one of castle ghosts who does not even see what students do or who are awake or asleep during his hours. Ravenclaw-students say they have_ _ **their own lessons**_ _in it and some additional substances in the evening._

 _For that the parents pay good money in school fees. Are there any options? Not many, in England in any case._

 _This reporter took the liberty, after a tip, to look at the book list for the 1992 courses in defense against sorcery._

 _The teacher is now admitted to St. Mungo's Hospital, Department for long-term care. All students this reporter has spoken with call him a fraud. A mockery of the course, and against themselves. Most of the time was devoted to what the teacher, they snorted of the word 'teacher', what clothes he used and how he had his hair on different occasions in the books he has written, not to mention his birthdays and favourite colour._

 _If you read the books, it turns out that he can not possibly have done what he had written, not without having been in several places simultaneously. Several students are very firm in saying that he could not teach anything they needed for the course._

 _Who does not remember last summer's drama when Harry Potter and five other students fought against the Death Eaters in what is known as ministerial incident which resulted in the Ministry nowadays permits the-not-to-be-named being back. They were outnumbered two to one, and still could keep the attackers at bay for a long time. All with simple school spells against death-eaters very harmful and in some cases very deadly curses._

 _It was only when they were helped by many adults, deaths could then be overpowered and caught. How they could come in the Ministry's most protected parts has yet to be explained. It could not have happened without someone helped_ _ **from inside**_ _. The whole incident was a trap and that the Ministry's own staff was involved can not be denied, even though no one in the Ministry held liable._

 _It has also been found that the year before the last, a group of students felt the need to have better knowledge on the subject of defence against the dark art, and as they put it, the art of survival._

 _The group was formed in secret when the teacher in the subject_ _ **forbade**_ _them to learn other than theory and no practice for defence. Everyone who participated in the group had the highest possible rating in last spring's tests. They had been trained by Harry Potter. All this reporter has spoken with agree, it was only thanks to Harry Potter. Had they just followed teacher's instructions they could not even have been able to pass the subject._

 _The teaching staff of the subject in recent years has been under criticism. The book, which was distributed free last summer, and describes Harry Potter and his time and even his experiences at Hogwarts, provides a clear picture of how bad the school has been managed, in recent years._

 _It has also clearly shown an even more chilling picture of Hogwarts. For several years, even as potion is significant for service in auror corps and many other important areas of work detriment of all students who did not belong to Slytherin house, was very run over because of the teacher's attitude and lack of education._

 _The interviews of students all say Professor Snape never ever did tell what and how to do - just recipe is on the board you have X minutes. It was also well known that he secretly kept private lessons with his own house. Lessons that enabled them to reach the highest assessment of his subject, which bring students from other houses disadvantaged, all because of his intentional educational way, or more correctly, the lack of education. He had the requirement of the highest ratings in OWL for to continue with advanced potion education and could in this way avoid the bulk of the Hogwarts student body from being able to search further on auror corps and other socially important places, or move on to further education in the subject itself._

 _We can now see that student in the house Slytherin is just only sixteen students left after the summer of strange events, the majority of them are in first and second grades._

 _Most of the students in Slytherin, and some from other houses suffered unexplained loss of consciousness when they returned for the fall last autumn. Two students who were insisted on returning into Hogwarts after waking up suffered worse than death as soon as they got inside the doors the second time they lost their magic. After that all other chose who first suffered loss of consciousness not to return there at all._

 _Rumors say that for some reason they with sympathies of certain direction, as one example is the one not-be-mentioned, they can not come inside the walls of Hogwarts anymore. The ones that lost their magic permanently was Theodore Nott and Vincent Crabbe. It turned out that both had the same tattoo mark of the previously executed death eaters had. If any of those who left Hogwarts also had the brand was never known. Romer hints that a third one also lost her magic permanently._

 _Furthermore, it has been shown that Harry Potter before he disappeared, after coming back from his fifth school year at Hogwarts, undergone a blood adoption and become Potter-Black._

 _In connection with ministerial incident came to light yet another scandal. Long claimed the Ministry that Sirius Black was the one who give the family Potter to The-one-not-be-mentioned-by-name, and that related to his arrest had killed a dozen of Muggles and Peter Pettigrew._

 _The Ministry for magic ordered execution immediately as the fugitive Black was arrested. It has now been confirmed that Black never got the chance to prove his innocence. He has never faced any court. He has been_ _ **illegally**_ _kept in custody at Azkaban all the years, and the order for execution as illegal too._

 _In addition, it turned out that Peter Pettigrew was not dead at all. Sirius Black was never secret holder of the property where the family Potter was, he was just the one who_ _ **was believed to be,**_ _to keep the real secret holder, one Peter Pettigrew, safer._

 _Peter Pettigrew was the one that was the secret holder and was for the others unknowingly in association with 'the other side'. Pettigrew was, and is, a Death Eater, and was the one who blew up the street, and came away in his animagus form the rat he truly is. Do you see a rat, kill it. If the rat have a paw of silver it shall be submitted to the Ministry. A claw can be made; it shows in the finger he cut itself off when he escaped. Silver Paw is a result of the embodiment of his master._

 _The Ministry has withdrawn the Order of Merlin Pettigrew awarded posthumously. Instead the Ministry has awarded it to Sirius Orion Black, sadly posthumously. Black died in confrontation in the ministerial incident._

 _After all the new knowledge of the case, Sirius Orion Black was declared_ _ **free from guilt**_ _but unfortunately only after his death, by a group within the Ministry with the task of internal investigation over some mistakes and abuse of power. The minister in office at the time Lord Black found his way out of Azkaban had given free hands for all to_ _ **do what can be done to cover up things as best they can**_ _. The newly scan for what's been swept under the carpet - have been removing the carpets and done a good clean up. A lot of known to be prominent full blood magic, are not that any more, as a lot of garbage turned up. They have been sentenced to long stays at Azkaban, in addition to economic payments for the damages to the Black estate._

 _The minister at the time and them who brought the action against Black is to pay to the estate of Black, a million galleons, in direct outcome and equally for each year he has not been released. Moreover, the same amount for the Office of the Minister for every year, the Black remained incarcerated. Because Black has not yet been released, the balance further, but to date, as follows._

 _Millicent Bagnold fifteen million initially Black's year and the same amount for every year she allowed him to illegally remain on Azkaban._

 _Barty Crouch was the one who was driving, time means that it has fifteen million galleons to pay._

 _And finally, Cornelius Fudge when he let Black remain seated illegally detained his time make it seven million, plus an additional twenty five million for the unlawful ordered the execution of Black._

 _Penalty sum should be regarded as a future hindrance for similar injustices. That be a total of seventy-seven million added to the Black vault. But the families is said to be exhausted long before as the amount is finally paid, but as long as the debt remain, families have to keep paying._

 _Gringotts has been asked to try to find the amounts as much as possible and transfer them to the family Blacks vault, for a fee._

 _Furthermore, the Ministry attempts to illegally usurp Black's fortune has been lifted, and Gringotts has been awarded two hundred thousand for the illegal attempt to use them in illegal activities._

 _At Testament (wills) completed by Sirius Orion Black it was found that by blood adoption the Blacks family assets is transferred to the legally adopted son, Harry James Potter, now Harry James Potter-Black, Lord Potter-Black._

 _What Draco Malfoy said when he was told this is not for the young to read, but he was not happy as he had been told he was next in line for the title. The remains of the Malfoy family has also been deprived of the status of the honorable, and has lost both its presence and voting rights in the Wizengamot, after Lucius Malfoy's spirit of adventure, the seats are given to house Black, in addition of what they had before. Family Wealth also proved to be built during the looting that occurred until 1981, and has therefore been taken into custody and is or has been spread out to the remains of the affected families._

 _The legacy also meant that Harry Potter last summer had obtained the status of being_ _ **an adult.**_ _That means all the actions to interfere with him were abusive of power. Ministry's department for law and order are now investigating who had_ _ **ordered**_ _some of the Ministry's_ _auror_ _to participate in the kidnapping attempt of Potter._

 _So far, the hearings have concluded that Potter must have been abducted by force from the Dursleys, where he apparently was forced to stay on the orders of Albus Dumbledore. Testimony of Alastor Moody shows that Harry Potter must have been seriously injured in the abduction._

 _In this context it must be mentioned that Severius Snape had been found to have been in the area during the time when the abuse may have occurred, and that his memory had been modified by Albus Dumbledore, for the current time._

 _No one has so far been able to find out what had happened to Potter during his abduction, he refused to give any hint about it more than that he was in discussions with Minerva McGonagall, he gave an oath that he was not in league with, or intended succeed the not named dark wizard. McGonagall further said that she had talked a long time with Potter during his recent visit to Hogwarts. He seemed very coherent and aware of his situation. She also mentioned that Lord Potter refused to visit the principal's office. Every time Albus Dumbledore called Potter to his office, he came before the entire student body up to the headmasters place at the meals and told him that_ _ **they had nothing to talk**_ _about._

 _The only thing he had mentioned about the situation at the non-magicals place was quote "events made me decide" and "Snape got what he deserved." According what McGonagall said Potter never say what had done with him, and he never said what had happened or where he remained, not more than he could buy new things for most of what he had lost._

 _That Harry Potter, no longer has any confidence for whether the Ministry or Hogwarts and Dumbledore in particular is in good show in the book last summer._

 _It should be emphasized that Harry Potter does not in any slightest way have attacked anyone in any way, other than defensive._

 _He must have laughed him selves rolling at the floor when an area in central London suddenly was hit by a bomb of water. An address that is not visible because it is hidden by the secret, revealed itself by several cubic yards of water poured out on the street - from nowhere - according to the unnamed sources. From an unseen address at Grimmauld place water poured into the street, the water came from a location between the number ten and fourteen. There should be number twelve._

 _But the number twelve is not there, it was a lot of water that came like a river out to the street, the water and fish. It was first declared that a water pipe had sprung a leak, but when more and more fish appeared squirming on the street when the water had receded, it became untenable explanation, to top it all, water tasted salty._

 _But it was not the only place the affected. Office of Law and Order also suffered at the same time a similar event. There, it was clear that three auror in service at the same time had activated their emergency portkeys and brought with them a great deal with sea water._

 _The Ministry investigation found yet another attempt to kidnap Harry Potter. This time they followed a tracking spell that had been put on him the days he was at Hogwarts that had been quiet during the summer, but when it suddenly began to signal his presence the group appeared directly to the scene, that was the_ _ **forth time**_ _according to some of those interrogated, but now they had ended up in a muddy bay of the see, where they were up to the head of water that rose._

 _They were forced to use their emergency portkeys, and when they were in direct contact with the seawater, a lot of it followed, several cubic yards of seawater, many got even with large amounts of mud as they stood up to head in._

 _Ministers department for law and order condemning the incident, and has taken the four_ _auror_ _out of service while the interrogation and investigation is underway. Signs indicate that this incident was ordered by the ringleader Albus Dumbledore._

 _See more about the interrogations on page five._

 _See more of the confusing events that about someone that was identified as dead Severus Snape, and the Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt in Liverpool recently, at page seven._

:-:

After reading the article said Kajsa, "You seem to be well known there, and have put the wheels roll. We, well you, did se in the Quibbler about Snape, it was no news in this, and it was less about it. But what does this say? What's with the **LORD? Are you a Lord?** "

"That I am, Lord Potter basically from my own family, but also Lord Black by blood adoption combined with the will. What it's not telling is Hogwarts have four founders, they carry titles too - I don't know how, yet if I'm in the line of some of them too, but I do think I do." Harry answered with low voice.

"What does that mean for us, and the future? So you have more than I can even imagine I begin to understand, but what does this do more, as it seemed to be very important written."

"Yes, a few things it means, according to tradition I must be one that addresses the Lord title that the family lives on. It may have been the one recorded when we. . . when we . . . when it became as it was last summer. There's a catch however." The teen sad with a red face.

"Like what?"

"They did not write anything in the newspaper about it, Hogwarts, is more than a school, it's a castle too. It was founded by four people, they are called Hogwarts founders. Two of them are on par _Lord,_ it's Gryffindor and Slytherin. I happen to be certain heirs to them as well, in addition to Ravenclaw. I can also use the Lord Ravenclaw, if needed, but really it is matriarchal order in the name so my first daughter is _Lady_ Ravenclaw. So it is no less than **five** lines, we have to take care of. And all are filthy rich."

Kajsa's face had turned white as he spoke, and she had sat down, she sat quietly for a long time. "Harry, why did you not tell me before? I understand the society you are in will be bothered by Siv and me. I understand now that you must have much higher ranked families to find your future intended from. We - we're just. . . _Just patch_ devils, in this good people's eyes. Married we are - yes but I see no helps in that." Kajsa was now very worried that she got to be dumped as used napkins.

"Kajsa, Siv, forget it, I'm not like that, and marriage in magic has no divorce, but we can expect that some will try to nudge me their daughters as concubines for their grandchildren to be assigned to any of the titles through their daughters. Pure heraldic and family terms, it is quite in order to do so. So family tradition-bound, I can take to me a wife and in addition with a mistress to acquire heirs of each of the names. I can also hand out titles to different son's and daughters in one marriage, patriarchal or matriarchal."

"Would you like a _harem?_ " Kajsa say defeated, and Siv was too chocked to say anything at all.

"No, and I will try to keep myself away from all kinds of attempts to do so. However, there is a need to have heirs, we have one, and I hope for a few more, if you feel like it."

"Well, as a child in a large group of siblings, I am not averse to a few more, but preferably not as many as the mother had."

"It's all right, I feel within me the name Potter, and it is that I myself cherish over and Pavis is born as Potter my magic, and that's to stand. But there is also a responsibility of the Black family. It will come up as a necessity; it can at worst be a need to look into a solution of it."

"Like having a mistress?"

"It's not that I think, but it might look like, but it is only if it becomes a _must._ Even before we met, I knew about that with the word science, but it's nothing I've bothered me, but now that it is brought up as I begin to understand that it is not so good. Sure, I will take responsibility for it. With Lord Exclusion are a lot of things, and chairs in the Wizengamont. But also character and honour. In my world, if, somebody calls you _silly_ names, I can require duel or excuse, usually in reverse order. Would anyone in the least harm you, it is my responsibility to demand redress, just because you are my family. Moreover, I have already rejected the bulk of _the_ glory seekers, in the magic world, so they are not in any way interesting.

"What will happen in the future?"

"Now you may understand why it is important that I have not named myself Harry, but Sal Stern here, or elsewhere too. I'll probably adopt Sal Harry Stern that name to keep _Harry._ But it is to avoid all the sycophantic types."

"You was blood adopted yes - is that a way to go?"

"If I'm unable to produce heirs, yes, but if I'm not, it's not an option. Well there is one other opening too, someone have a child, someone in, say Black family line. And the parents to the child die, then I can take that child into the family and, name him a heir, and yes him, as Black family is patriarchal. Let's leave it for now please."

:-:

The courses started and with them were the days more structured, Winky was very proud nanny and took good care of Pavo, who despite Lunas warning nonetheless started to show normal behaviour patterns for their age.

Harry made regular visits to London where he allowed himself to be seen in Diagon Alley as Harry Potter, mostly because everyone would think that he was left in the environment. He also had got the apparating license. He also managed the feat to get a license to do port keys for personal use. There was a difference between private and sold to others.

The other thing he had to do was to put himself comfortable in Wizengamot. With his now six votes the balance of power shifted, but at the same time, his new status as Lord Gryffindor, and Lord Slytherin, and that he maintained the Ravenclaw, become common knowledge.

Usually, Harry had only been presence and doing some voting, but as the months passed, it built up a need to vent a little so at one point asked Harry word.

 **: In the Ministry Wizengamot :**

"Lord Potter you have requested to submit your suggestion - the floor is yours."

"Thank you chairman of the Wizengamot. We - that are ' _the office of Magic_ ' need a new working order for the Ministry, as a minister with too much power has been proven not to work. Therefore I request, that the office for the Minister shall be distributed to three people. They will serve on a rotational basis, in terms of day-to-day tasks. But the sensitive issues they should work together on the, and be united.

"Auror corps, shall be ready for battle, now it is not out and take care of some simple misunderstanding anymore, we are at **war.** This requires other routines, and other forms to solve the task.

"At the incident we call DOM-disaster we had won quickly, if we would have . . . if we had realized the need - and done, get them down for longer time, than we are accustomed. We used simple stunners, their peers got them back to fighting in seconds, and so they were back in battle. We beat them three times, or more, before we got help. Had we been using harmful, on the border with deadly spells or hexes we had not had any problems with them.

"The same goes for the auror's, they must realize the need to use enough force to win. I would also like to assign them muggles weapon, the bad side often attack muggles, or in areas where there muggles live. Would they then use muggles weapon, perhaps slightly modified so it would be easier to win quickly, but even the ' _after work_ ' would be easier. With firearms, you can hurt arm's legs' and be healed back. But you put them out of the fight until you get help.

"So, in summary. Minister replaced with three people. Auror corps gets a new way of working."

Harry sat down and Albus asked, "Does anyone second the proposal?" Harry knew that for a proposal to be treated, it must be supported by another speaker, no matter how many votes they had.

"No?"

"Lord Potter. Something to add?"

"Yes, Mr. Chairman, members of the Wizengamot. Many believe, as some have hinted it to be, that it is my responsibility to clear away the existing terrorist Voldemort, aka Tom Riddle. But as I hardly have any support here, there is nothing preventing me to leave this island, and settle down for example in New Zealand. Albus Dumbledore, as the documents that show, what he wants to do with me, and I mean that he and his small melitzia can stop chasing me and instead devote themselves to what they should be doing, supporting the Ministry to a functioning unit.

"While I still have the floor. A new regulation need to be in its old place. The ban for minors to practice magic by wand, is very unfair. Those who live in families that apply magic can freely use magic during the summer months, while those who live in non magic environment can not make the smallest little thing, whether it is inside their own room or outdoor.

"I request that the law be revised so that all who go in training - Hogwarts or else, so they can practice at home. Of course, we must keep the knowledge of us away from the muggles. But the family to most non magic environment already know about the magic world.

"Therefore, there is really no problem. A solution in that direction would reduce the gap between groups. And Albus Dumbledore, do you think we should continue to have a ministry that is easily corrupted, so you can prompter them, do not say I is in league with Voldemort, as you try to influence my former friends and people in power.

"I can imagine myself taking a truce with Tom aka Voldi, if he let me and my friends be, I can let him be. In fact, I have never attacked him or his band, it's always he, or your little group, who has gone against me, so far. It makes me not in league with him, and I'm not your toy to play with. Nor does it mean that I support him, because I don't being in your lashes.

"One more thing. I intend to use so much with my defence spells that those I meet does not rise up again, and I probably ends the life of those who attack me next time. It comes to you, and those you send for me, it's be for you and your group, like it be for Voldis gang. That I can, and will kill in defence, does not mean that I am evil. I can use what you call dark magic, with the intention to kill, but it does not make me pleasure killer, as I kill in defence.

"You can despite knowing that children are beaten and let it continue, and even protect the beating. Talk about being evil, and **dark.** Really **black,** you are in my eyes."

Many in the courtroom made great eyes in astonishment; some began squirming also while Harry sat down. "Lord Greengraas." Albus say as a hand was raced.

"I sekund Lord Potter's suggestions, all three of them. Lord Potter has shown courage, knowledge and ambition. Something we've been missing long time. Admittedly, we are conservative, and care about our traditions we live in, we should at least live in a society that is changing. My daughter read muggles studies at Hogwarts, I took the liberty of looking in her books, because I have business related to that side so I know how it works there. I was therefore extremely surprised when I discovered that the course at Hogwarts not shows how it works there, everything turned out the way it was a hundred or two hundred years ago. Shall we survive in the long term, we need to work alongside them, and it does not mean that we should show them our magic, or be like them."

"Thank you, Lord Greengrass, but as it was past with no second there is no proposal to second any longer." Harry said.

"Lady Longbottom."

"Thank you Mr. Chairman. Lord Potter, have you thought of some names for ministerial group? And why do you see the need for the new Minister for magic"

"No Lady Longbottom, no names. For the minister and previous minister's, without saying anything derogatory about Lord Diggory, it is my opinion that he does not do much without having it sanctioned by Albus Dumbledore. I prefer people like Mrs. Bones, but she is needed where she is, as the boss, otherwise she would be a good candidate."

"That was a nasty argument, Lord Potter, bordering on an insult." Said Albus.

"I said just that **_it's my_** opinion. Not that it is so in reality. If the Lord Diggory, feel I hit his dignity and he is completely free of debt, I offer a million galleons, if Lord Diggory can take a full oath on his life and magic and swear that my perception is unfounded."

Even more astonished gaze flickered between Dumbledore, Diggory and Potter, the big money and a credit question.

"Lord Diggory, time to get a million richer?" Lady Longbottom say smiling, as she too know how it was.

"No Lady Longbottom, I decline. I'm not entirely free of the guilt and had I not been challenged it still only been that Lord Potter sniffed his voice and had said what he thinks about me, but when some try to shoot more than they can, it hit the head if the nail. Lord Potter's statement got me thinking, and perhaps I can soon stand on my own, after rethinking my situation. Thank you Lord Potter."

"No reason Lord Diggory, I said it is not at all as a reason to throw shit at you. We all have our prejudices and our heroes. Many have a halo they polish well, but that **_may_** have come there from other's works. As one of the teachers we had at school, he took the credit for what others had done. Perhaps he is not alone in doing so."

"Watch your mouth, Harry. "Said Albus acrimonious.

"Albus Dumbledore, for you that be **_Lord Potter_** , moreover, what I said is easily proved. The question however, you seemed to take offence to, can it be a reason to that? Then I ask you straight out for some statements. **_First_** **,** you have stated in a conversation with me that you expected that Voldemort would return. **_Second_** **.** You've talked about why you were convinced of it. I then ask the question. **Have you talked about it to the** Ministry? **Why have you not done to it over the years**? Why do you expect me to worry about him, there are plenty of others who have suffered from him?"

"Harry -. ." But Albus was cut of by Harry.

"It's **_Lord Potter_** to _you_ sir."

"Lord Potter, you know very well why. . ." Again he vas cut off, by an agitated Harry

" **You have not done a damn thing about it over e decade in time** , and you claim yourself to be _the knight of the light_ . What would you be without Tom Riddle, or his group. **Not a damn** thing. You have received an honorary medal that gives you the benefits and you reminds every one off it in all the letters you send, it looks really nice on you - dos it not? But is there anyone who _saw you doing_ what you got it for? Or is it a Lockhart? You was the one the gave my parents killer the same medal - Dos Peter Pettigrew ring any bells - what the hell had he done for it - oh yes - he led **_your_** dark lord to kill me and my parents - but I didn't like to die so you had to redirect the eyes of the masses. That you took credit for or was it something you actually did? Stay away from me old man. You have plagued me enough. Just so you know, I have set aside enough memory copies to cover up my time with you, and what you have cost me. I did not understand from the beginning why I did not remember to ask about things I would have asked you about, things I had noted in my notebook. But when I started to learn about the memories and memory adjustments, I began to imagine. No, **I'm not suggesting** that you have adjusted my memory, but I can see no other solution for the results, so I **guessing** you've done it, countless of times. And keep your little metzia away from me. And next time i see your pet death eater Snape - i fix what might made it possible for him to be around despite being executed, I for one do not think he made that by himself, and I know only one person that fit to be able to handle that." And with that Harry just walked out by the door, he had a feeling in his head, as it was from the headmaster ' _how the hell was I - nor any other able to stop him'_. Just outside the door did Harry a few spells to stop people from seeing him. He whispered ' _Dobby take me to the park in Liverpool_ ' - and Harry James Potter was gone from the ministerium. "Can you see any tracing spells Dobby?"

"Yes Harry Sir, but Dobby moved them to that squirrel, over there." Dobby says and pointed to a squirrel that was trying to get away from the odd couple.

Harry did open his his dimensional doors for them to get the long trip home, the Canadian home, in just a few steps.

:-:

Home at Atlanta Harry read the message in Quibbler a few days later,

 _. . ._ _ **How light is the leader of the light.**_ _  
Section Zet. Has find evidence that The Albus Dumbledore are not as clean as most think, but time for them to be exposed are not good._

 _Section Zet. Has confirmed that Severus Snape was exchanged just before the dementor kiss, and someone else was executed in his place, who is still unknown. Non is reported missing, with polyjuice even a young, can have ben used. It can only have been done by the one now dead in 'the office', or by somebody with unique access to transport passing wards, and being good at memory charms._

 _Section Bravo. Has found two in office that had leaked information, one of them was marked - he did activate a hidden blood rune that killed him before we was able to wind all information he leaked, to Tom riddle, yes he was marked - left leg, not arm. The other one have been acting in good fate - misled fate. By this sweep we lost two co-workers in office._

 _Section Xnmag. Confirms that the nonmagicans have had loses to death eaters attack, it is confirmed that they also have stopped more than two of those attacks, and they are building up their own line of defence._

 _Section Hq. Informs that newly hold parliament meeting have resulted in negotiations that the minister in office must be more than one individual._

 _Section Hq. Informs that The office of Law And Order, are to oversee how they can be more effective. This is a result from last parliament meeting._

 _Section Xlunar. Informs that nothing is out of normal order at H._

 _NNNN_

:-:

When Harry filled in his name new text appeared,

 _Lately it has been confirmed from a document found at Malfoy's, as the wards on it now have been broken. It is rather long description how the plan was to get the Potter's, establishment. Blacks were, by them a walk in the park, as the only Black was in Azkaban only time was the block. And that was thought to be fixed by helping him escape, only for him to be executed as captured, no questions asked._

 _The Potters however was more delicate. When last Potter heir is dead, accidentally or otherwise, but dead. Locking at his ancestors, the only one with power to count would be a Dora Black, and by that Black inherit Potter, and that being Draco Black-Malfoy. See to that way be closed soon as possibility._

:-:

Harry was glad he had made his will, but there was one thing more to start, full immigration to Canada. He had to initiate it soon as possible.

:-:-:

A/N in a PM: It was pointed out that Harry had waived the right to use Sirius old home. Why should portkeys have been able to carry the phoenix group there. It is quite true, but Remus Lupin could continue to use house for himself and those he invited, therefore it is possible that he, and maybe N. Tonks in the first place, and perhaps a few more got there. It may have been unexpected flow of water in other places, but it was only mentioned of those places in the newspaper.  
The other '?'; Did Dobby have anything to do with Harry being a father? - Well yes of course, he had been bonded to Harry for three years, And Dobby did see All Potters being transferred to Malfoys - If Harry did die without a hier. How much, and what he did, Harry, and we, will never know. And yes, Dobby had some fingers in Harry's new future.  
And; No, this story is NOT a tragic one, up to the morning after 'first midsummer night' Harry was on his (in his mind) on his way to meet his ancestors, but as he himself is a reincarnation of one of them - he is already in the swarm of them. Pavo was at the time of first cell divisions, connected to be Harry reincarnated, and Dobby being very pleased to keep his master - even in a new body. But as Harry, find a will to stay living - some of the swarm (of Harry's group, ancestors in astral form, replaced Harry's connection to the child - that confused Luna) now all will be as its normal.

—


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Hardningham**

Time passes as time do, and schoolwork, and being parent's did take up all time, and family bonding went well too.

Most of what word Harry did get from old England and Hogworts was just update with not much value to him. In his mind he had already left that place. The only _fun_ they had invested time in was next blow to the Dursleys, it was something Siv and Kajsa had put their heads in to explore.

If they could invest some money and be a part of it, not a big part but still, and be able to by a few thousand vine bottles a year, _with there one name_ on it, they could be presented on the back of the bottle. And if they could get those bottles to be at sell where the Dursley nabors could see, and by them - that and have good presents to represent for friends, not to forget _just to show of_.

That idea really hit home with Harry, and he did move fast, A few visits back at London Gringotts. As Harry had no time to be full time hooked up he needed people to invest in. Place was open to him, and after a lot of recherch Sikkso presented a very distant relative, with the name Griffin lived or hade lived in Sonora USA.

With the help of world wide Gringotts network it did not take long time to find what could be the spot in just a few years earlier that Griffin had purchased land and started to make it a Vineyard, Griffin's Lair Vineyard. Mortgage loan, had the possibility to be handled, and soon, Potter was in business.

He met Jim Griffin and his wife Joan, and it did not take long before it was settled. Harry did also put backup money - if it was needed, and as of that he hade option for ten percent up to a thousand bottles yearly, with his own labeling.

(AN: Griffin's Lair Vineyard, is a vineyard at San Francisco Bay.)

:-:-:

It was in mid nov Harry find the news in The Quibbler that he did read with extra interest and it was thanks to the runes crosswords, that he did see some of the things that did happen back home. It was a blessing that Luna had informed about the hidden news in the paper, he also had learned that if you hold the paper upside down you could read a copy of a book.

You had to fold the paper around one book, put your hand on it and use the _assimily_ spell, with your hand only. After that you - but only you, could read that book, holding the paper upside down. No One else was able to see what you was reading they saw just the newspaper, and Harry hade got a whole new view on that girl.

The other thing about it was _the fast way to dissolve it,_ just lay it out, smear some of your own blood in the right side, roll it with the smeared blood first, you have just made yourself a one use only wand. One spell and you have only dust in your hand, and it was untraceably.

This is what Harry did find reading the hidden news, this time:

Several times it had become hard to understand, but the result was still useful.

It was a triad who was minister office. Before they had to take the job, they would be questioned about loyalties. Previously, questions of loyalty only touched Voldemort, now had the concept of _second_ introduction, and it shook a few, for there were many who had internal loyalties.

So there were many more who were forced to explain themselves and choose to take oath to be completely loyal to the job or quit. This meant that Dumbledore lost three aurors in his hand.

Aurors reorganized, and received other assignments. When they responded to a distress call concerning (DE'activitys) it was _rocking ( read- 'take them down hard')_ for the spells and fighting in groups. It reduced their own losses to zero, and rendered in a dramatic change where they were forced to intervene.

The turning point came when they changed to the time they responded to a call and put it into three groups, two fought with magic, the third had firearms with sound suppression both physical and by magic - they made no sound at all. And they grouped little further away, they could shoot at the death eaters with accurate hits. To always be prepared just in case any of the Death Eaters were werewolf so were all the projectiles partly of silver.

To the non magicians they explained that there had been an outbreak of terrorists and werewolves, it was explained what they were and how they could be handled. A special type of guns was recommended, it was a gun that used compressed carbon dioxide, regular CO2 airgun the led pellets included in the defense package had a thin layer of silver.

The other thing that was recommended was that at full moon nights; stay indoor and keep doors and windows closed, and to be extra vigilant then. Similarly, a phone number was often repeated to be used if themselves or a neighbour was hit by terrorists, or werewolves.

A law that allowed the use of firearms for self-defense in connection with a private home was temporarily added, and it was recommended it to be used. It admitted the use of shotguns that was one of the few possible weapons against terrorists. Even those who sold it had _anti-werewolf_ ammunition. There were also many creative people who are really prepared. As it was permissible to use shotguns in self defence at home, there were many who were preparing. It became even more so that it merged several neighbours in the area. That way they could keep guard during the nights.

That was what Harry had got to know as he reed the hidden messages in The Quibbler

:-:

Two weeks later Harry was surprised to read.

Section Xnmag reports:

Hardningham is a small collection of farms actually in the middle of nowhere, for really it's just one isolated place, far from everything and surrounded by farmland. They have about 100 mile to drive for the nearest city. All in the area know that for police or other help it was one hour and a half before they could get help, hence they had a car that doubled as ambulance and service for store purchases.

And in there was also _veterans_ from WWII and Falklands. But that was not all, they all know one of housewife's worked in some form of a state secret hospital, and her daughter was at en very hi profile boarding school in Scotland. They all knew that the terrorist attacks were targeting families that were _high profile_.

Hence they had made preparations, and it was known that - _the less some officials know - the better_.

Section Xnmag: Have found out what happened and can here tell what happened;

A place Hardningham was really a typical place for farmland. It was a peaceful housing group who did not make any attention. But the hard times had returned, the terrorists had been calm for several years. Now there were sporadic attacks where they killed everyone. In some exceptional cases, some had been spared; they could testify that the terrorists seemed to enjoy torturing and humiliating. Before they killed everyone they had seen on the site.

Among non magics, it had become known that the terrorists used a form of chemical weapon that killed in seconds without leaving visible traces, and that it could be dangerous to get close to even killed terrorists. It was also mentioned in the instructions that the terrorists had some form of electromagnetic fields that could make them very hard to be seen; sometimes they could be completely invisible, mostly in poor lighting conditions.

Therefore, it was also by the new non magical law that allowed shooting at those who just appeared out of nowhere after sun was down, and until it had gone up again.

One of the residents of Hardningham had a student at Hogwarts, Hufflepuff 2nd grade. Her father was an ordinary farm labour who worked on one of the farms where they lived. Her mother was a healer at St. Mungo. Of course, they understood that a _family like them_ were among the more vulnerable and targeted.

But they were well liked by neighbours, and none of the approximately residents knew about the magic, however, it was widely known that if there was someone who was sick they could turn to Laura Green.

This night; most had slaked down for the night and was about to get ready for bed when the alarm sounded. They had all agreed to have a simple little bell in all homes, and all also had a push button to make the ring tone. The first signal, which would alert all; followed by three short _,_ a long and one long. It meant that it was the third house that had seen them. The first long told there were _strangers_ on the east side, and the other long that it was a fairly large group.

About a dozen people in dark cloaks with the hood up over his head, and white masks for the face, it was a terrorist outfit. Everyone knew it, the group went to the Beeches lane that was way past the houses who were all on the west side of the road.

Suddenly a _wizzz_ type of sound and it snapped high in the air, and the area was lit by two torches hanging on parachutes. The sound off the silent could not be heard - the war had started, at the same time all guns spit fire the noise was without equal.

The group had clearly gone against the fifth house of the six houses in the group, they had come to the middle of the street when the first shot was followed by many, many more.

All fourteen of the new arrivals had been so terrified that they had not had time to do anything until they all was writhing in ailments or death throes. Although the shooting continued to puch in even more lead in them. For over five minutes the shouting continued at the mass on the street.

The most serious fore came from the buildings upper floors, because they also hit those who are not extremely low. After the first five minutes it started to only sporadic shots whenever something moved.

After that had happened something no one had heard of before, bottles had previously been set in order, now they were thrown to the street, where the trash was, so that the bottles went apart, some of them had been burning cloths and everything flared up, more bottles followed, and so did even pieces of wood come along. All the time it came more wood and more gasoline.

Five hours later, it was just smoldering debris when one tractor came with a big scoop in front, it took up the remains of what had been burned, and some of the asphalt as well. The waste was dumped in a pit and covered with dung. When morning came, everything was as it was the day before except for a black spot on the street and some missing asphalt the only traces of the night's attack.

This was confirmed by sektion G

:-:-:

Harry sat down and tried to comprehend the scenery of DE's being gunned down, burned and dumped under cow skit.

:-:-:

But more was to read:

Of course, rumours spread the knowledge of what had happened, but only by word of mouth, and very discreet. Gradually, more and more was coordinated in a similar resistance groups.

Death Eaters meeting resistance of Muggles, and Voldemort's _advisers_ began to understand that they had brought a sleeping bear, _or tickled a sleeping dragon_. In the fall fifty werewolves and sixty-four other Death Eaters had been taken in from the attack sites, all dead. But just as many or more had just disappeared.

The aurors had now become a part of the non magical special police force. Naturally non magicals knew nothing about magic, but this was about _special terrorism laws_ so it was better to cooperate and control the business from the inside than they would oppose each other.

One of the difficulties initially had been how they would explain the ability to quickly be on site. But then they had a coordinating person among non magicals, they could then claim that there were different ready to act forces at various places around called to each place.

Around the country, there were magic users who had chosen to live as, and among non magicals. They had activities among the entire range of activities in society; among them were both police and military, who had been trained just for the current need. They were recruited for the new _task_ force.

It did that in just a few months and an almost nonexistent auror force to become a powerful force, even in the non magical society. They came to be known even to the ordinary police, but then the anti-terrorist laws were strict and unambiguous so they intervened with force in all types of riot.

:-:

 **Back to Potter**

But it happened far from other things. At Christmas time Harry took Kajsa, Pavo and Siv to Kiruna.

Harry managed to persuade Kajsa's parents to receive a pension and the capital reserve fund for themselves, and their big family. After much about and around, and not least the explanations it ended at a million _of Harry's_ currency, when the whole transaction was over the amount was a little over 67 million in Swedish money. And some of Kasa's family started to understand the wealth of the new in-law

:-:-:

 **Times go, back in Canada**

When all the noise was over and they were back to school, Harry could see that Kajsa had become a little less worried, that something had pressed her for long.

"Feel better now?" he asked one evening when they were sitting at the dinner, and after a bit of explanation, she understood what he meant.

"Well, as it is more definitely, in some way, I have never doubted what you have said, but Siv told me she told you that I have been burned. Well, it has never been secrets between us that you were not the first for me. But you are the first person that I really love. I thought I had a love going on the year before you arrived. He spoke widely about the church wedding and that sorts of things, it sounded nice even if my parents are not easily to enter that building - yes it sounded nice. But then he just turned his back on me. So, yes, now I feel like I have finally understood that it is serious."

"I never tried to get you to tell me you are without troublesome history. What you done, you're free of it in my eyes."

"Harry, there's a small thing, we might be talking about, it was about that with more heirs, how soon in the time it must be done?"

"Something you thinking of? A couple of years or so."

"Is Luna someone you want? You asked to invite her as the only other friend."

"We talked about it - but for me it's in the future. Do I/we need to have someone out of you, she is one of the few I can think of."

"And then what's wrong with me?" Siv snapped.

"Nothing wrong at all, actually. And when you mention it, I've actually seen you more as a sister than as a young woman. Excuse me if I have neglected you. It is hard to imagine that you want to squeeze in between me and your sister."

"Harry, Siv, I can imagine sharing, when she is a bit older, better that than a stranger. And it's better to think of what is needed hair ways now, then to be dealing whit it that at last second."

"Opsan, I have not thought of such courses at all. I'm pretty young yet, and certainly, I can imagine that if there must be such thing, so of course we can be together all three. But then it becomes a little more permanent. Oh - we are waiting for a while to the right." 'Opsan' is a word líke 'oh'

"Like it, but Siv feels she starts getting to the age where she wants to start experimenting and maybe cuddle, so we should not wait too long if she should remain in the family."

"All initiatives will be on your side, for me you my love is enough."

:-:

Little about the new possibility of family arrangement was done, the rest were studies. They decided during the spring semester that they would continue another year, for the study Kajsa and Siv had kept a lower pace than Harry had had the previous year, he had, after all, a few years of preparatory knowledge.

Harry also had officially requested immigrating permit to Canada for himself and his family, which was granted. It meant that he also released his places in the English Ministry, but it also meant that the Ministry of losing all control over him. He had certainly estates around the UK, it meant that he had every right to be there too. Between Canada and Britain needed no display for normal stays in the country.

He had absolutely no _obligation_ to deal with their problems, they wanted his help, they were forced to _ask for_ it.

He, Kajsa and Siv had talked a lot about it, sure Harry was tied to Voldi, but it was only when Harry had come through a couple of their courses on mental magic as they began to understand how serious the peg was.

When Voldemort was preparing the attack on the family Potter, he had made all preparations for making the last planned horcrux, all that was needed was late last spell and murder.

The battle past James had been a little more than he had expected, Lily, however, only begged him to spare Harry. Then she just stood in front of him, he _murdered_ her. It was not that she died while she defended herself. It was a downright cold-blooded murder. Lily would not need to die, Voldemort had promised that Peter would receive her, as a bonded slave, for his service.

When he _murdered_ her, he unknowingly create the horcrox but not in the Gryffindor dagger as was his plan, before he would kill the boy Potter became a little unplanned results. It was too close to the just-completed murder he did spell for the two events could be kept apart. Therefore he created the horcrox but not where it was intended and not as planned, it happened in reverse order, therefore, the horcrox became it's own defense, and turned on just before he formulated the killing curse on Harry. Harry was now a _combination_ of himself and the horcrox of Voldimort. The defense of the horcrox protected itself by returning the killing spell back to the person who used it.

All that, Harry had found inside his own _side consciousness_ , now as he created his own access to the horcrox. When it had become that Harry had become a horcrox his life was in a way, sealed. If everything had functioned _normally_ , the horcrox was to taken over the body and kick out the ordinary soul from the body and with that Voldemort would have _been reborn_ as the body it had been taking over, but with all the memories intact until horcrox was created, and all that the body had been there it had lived.

Harry had learn of that in his studying of old ways of dark magicans. It was an ancient way of that old person _stealing_ a young body. Admittedly divided soul was once, but they had a half-century of life built it up again, so if it is not done too often and if the victims were young then the magician could keep his conscious and live a very long life. Admittedly, it cost two lives every time, and those that were taken over, and the lives that were sacrificed at the creating of the horcrux. Later it was mistranslated that a person with a horcrux - can not die, as it was the other way around - when the new body be old enough to take the mantel, the old one need to die - in the presence of the young one - and the two pieces of soul was reemerging, in the young body. That was how a magician could live hundreds, well thousands of year.

He who created his own followers, did it often so that their own continued life taught the new one before there was time ritualistic kill itself to so take over the new body. Not unusually had a wizard embracing a young woman he killed when he created horcruxet, in their common children. He was then forced to do it before the child had learned too much about his mother.

But with Harry's horcrux all was not normal, Voldemort had other horcrox and when Voldi _died,_ _horcrox Harry_ was under attack. It made the horcrox disabled and would never wake up. However, there was all the memories, as well as all knowledge. It was much like to learn knowledge from memory the bottles. Apart from that everything came at the same time when Harry opened his own channel into it.

His connection with Voldemort had been right through the partly opened horcrox. Horcrox is a disposable product, and once it is opened, they are also used. But because it was under attack at the same time an attempt was made to be used, and that the attacker was the one who would use the result was that it was opened, but not used.

Years had gone and even the memorybank in the horcrox had been updated by link to Voldemort. During the battle at the Ministry Voldemort showed how easily he could take over Harry's body, but the contact from horcroxet to Harry's body meant that Harry never lost touch entirely but could have a mental battle, and through their feelings win. It had only taken a few moments of complete control and insight from Voldemort's side at the time to win total control of the body, but he was mentally attacked in the back, with no power to defence, hence he was kicked out.

But now with Harry's new skills, he could easily take control of the connection between them. Just spell to hide a property during a memory spell came in handy. Through that it was only Harry and Voldemort, who shared the link Harry could do the memoryspell to himself regarding the link itself and what was on his side of the link.

Thanks to the lost asset to invade Harry's conscious again. Likewise for Voldi disappeared sensation that Harry was there. Harry chose to start mapping Voldemort discrete structure of the new group around him.

Just by Harry knew what Voldemort was doing and even thinking, and sometimes _had_ thought. Hence he came to know the collection of horcroxes as the next important task.

He knew from his second year at Hogwarts that the diary had been one of them, the first. Actually, it was just to get them, he knew all the traps he had. . . hmmm. . . Voldemort had set traps around them. He _remembered_ them as if he had done it himself. That was how it was with all the implanted memories as well.

The cup he had asked Bellatrix store in Gringotts vault could be a bit awkward to get at, so that he waited with. It could be that the need to wait long. He was able _steal_ it with Goblins help, then he could design better, but he would have to destroy horcrox of it in place, it must be as late as possible. Because it was linked to Voldemort consciousness. Move it, as it was in its storage was no problem, but to open the box, it brought Voldemort knowing that it was no longer safe.

The next problem that emerged was that the pendant, Slytherin's pendant, was no longer the same as it had been. The original had been stolen from his seat and replaced with a copy that contained a small greeting - RAB -

But with Harry's relatively recent past own memories, he found the true one, and it was at the HQ, he had seen it. Sirius place. There, he changed the copy to the original, and after that it was the visit to Hogwarts.

He knew that he could fly like falcon into owlery. Admittedly, there was commotion there when he came in as prey, but the owls themselves were also birds of prey, and then he quickly landed on the floor and converted to man they calmed down. After that it was easy to get to room of lost things as it showed on demand and pick up the tiara, he also chose to take the destroyed diary from the trophy room. And to his surprise - the corps of the basilisk was still in shape to harvest, and he did take the skin, skeleton and of course the teeth with poison.

When he returned to Toronto, he had some horcrox luggage, a ring, a tiara, pendant, and the destroyed diary.

He explained to Kajsa what they were, and the history he had with the diary. He also explained that there was just the cup that Bellatrix stored in a vault at Gringotts, and the snake Nagini. Not really Nagini itself without the blue crystal Voldemort had enchanted into her. Did he just have the snake within reach, he could stun her and remove the crystal. Could he do it without the snake had time to notice something before it was stunned it would it bring Voldemort's suspicions, until he found a dead snake, or possibly checked it for any other reason.

But in winter, and the UK it's no time one might find snakes outdoors, then he must wait a few months before he can hope to Nagini would be outdoors.

:- :-:-:

Harry's _abandonment_ of the UK, they only called England, of course, had brought dismay. One time there had been an outright duel between The Prophet and The Quibbler in that case. The Prophet claimed that Harry was a coward who abandoned them, while they also called him a diva, the now ex-citizens was to be blamed, as long the _name_ was not printed.

The Quibbler on the other hand stressed that Articles from The Prophet as attacks on Potter, and that they had never even tried to give him justice and that it had been proved that the former had gone with slander and inciting bullying.

Ministry of earlier judgments of them had apparently had time to forget and, and since Harry Potter had emigrated they could behave the way they wanted. but it turned out they could not.

:- :-:-:

A letter with the Ministry seal on, attracted their attention.

:- :-:-:

 _(((Secret message)))_

 _This message can only be opened and read by it is correct recipient, the opening is made by dropping a drop blood, (((here)))._

:- :-:-:

When Harry had done that it changed the text and the message came forward.

:- :-:-:

 _Ministry of Magic London England February 19'th 1998_

 _:-:_

 _Mr Potter_

 _Albus Dumbledore told us the only one that can eliminate Voldemort are you. We demand that to be done as soon as possible._

 _Thank you in advance on behalf of the Ministry of magic_

 _Amelia Bones_

 _Head of the law_

:- :-:-:

:- :-:-:

Harry stared at the short message and considered many options.

So he began to formulate his answer.

First, he wrote his missive.

 _Best Madam Bones, do not see the enclosed reply personally._

:- :-:-:

 _I have received your request._

 _How can you even consider such a request, without any justification, without any explanation of payment or any explanation at all?_

 _As I see it, are you asking me do a job. When something needs to be done is customary to present what needs to be done. And what the compensation for that job consists of._

 _The experience I have of your, so well presented, leader Albus Dumbledore, then of course he should handle the task, and he has many years of experience in taking care of the Dark Lords. He, unlike me, have received recognition for his ability._

 _I have tried to follow developments with you, and can not remember myself reading about a single arrest after the incident that I was the main character in which he has been active in 1996._

 _Imagine now what you desire. You request that a poorly trained to do things yourselves, an entire ministry with auror and secret agents, does not seem to cope. And I will not forget to say, did not want to cope with for some time._

 _I did expect the training I could get, in the only school that you have, and they apparently for a long time known that I ought to be trained by the best. I have learned nothing that is not offered to all others._

 _I also think I have got what you are able to teach, and the need of your champion knew I would need. As I got nothing then, there is no reason for me to even consider a positive response to your request._

 _It can't be so that you advocate deliberately kept from me the best education – or is it? He clearly did nothing, and has been doing that for a long time. Despite that the know of my needs of knowledge._

 _Yes, I know DOM incident happened as a part of me being lured into the trap, but I have not seen anywhere that the_ _ **ministry**_ _has offered me apologize for all the false allegations made against me._

 _I remind you also about your personal ministry employ Dolores Umbridge. Her effort in summer 1995 was sending two dementors to the area where I lived. You, Mrs. Bones, were there yourself during the trial against me because I protected myself against them. There were a couple of very unpleasant try's to eliminate me, as I see was orchestral by the ministry._

 _The next thing the Devil Dolores Umbridge amused herself many hours with, was my use of her blood quill. Yes, exactly, she forced us students, me in particular, to write the same words repeatedly, very many times with it. That she was useless as an educator as we was forbidden to practice what we was supposed to learn to defend ourselves, or score in the tests. Degree requirements should have the possibility to be achieved with a teacher's help, but it was well that we would have failed as she was there, at the Ministry's orders._

 _She has also used the catastrophic overdose with truth serum when she did not believe the correct answer, and that she threatened to use torture curse, is well only natural for her._

 _To that you want me to come and work together?_

 _NO!_

 _Furthermore, think carefully about what I note below._

 _Here you are between the lines, asking me, a citizen of another country to assassinate one of your citizens._

 _Since it is a_ _government request_ _to another country's citizens, should the request to_ _the service as a government request_ _. Not to a private citizen._

 _It's to be from your ministry, ministerial level, to the Ministry in my country, also at ministerial level, and from them to me._

 _What then happens is that - therefore if, my ministry, and I accept. Then there will be a supranational intervention in your internal affairs._

 _Would I accept without my ministry has received and accepted your request, then afterwards you can charge me with murder ask me extradited to you._

 _So - No thanks._

 _Completely without interest_

 _HP_

:- :-:-:

 **End of this chapter:**

:- :-:-:


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 must Harry die?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reply's;

 _I think Harry is playing hardball in a way that the British Ministry have not concept how to properly deal with. That last bit, Amelia is completely out of line...if it was in fact Amelia._

:*:

It might me that she was hard ordered to write it, that way, or just put her name to it.

/

replaced 'aurorer' with 'auror' in chapter 13 and 14

/

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **:-: Back to story :-:**

One of Harry's study subjects had given him an idea. Some of the muggleborn fit their home so that electronic devices could be fixed to create a permanent energy sources.

It needed something that could be matched by wand core, it would channel the ambient magical energy into physical energy. When it came to simple appliances were the easiest to have small outlet, then as a converter of energy to each outlet. Then the voltage and frequency are defined.

With a small box in the middle and two wires out of it he would be able to define the power he wanted, and activate it only after he got it against his opponents. He got the idea from the non magicals stun guns.

His next phase of the idea why get rid of the essence when it was enough to only threads from it would hit the opponent. Fifty thousand volts, with e few pulses per second, and after he released the feature it would reset itself and be ready for the next target.

His next idea on the same line was an even more sophisticated development of it. It was based on the same principle, but had voltage doubler in diversity. Instead of hitting the opponent it would turn out to either side of the target and trigger a field between the outer ends. Everything between them would suffer – in his mind he could see a large group of DE's falling for an un-magic device.

The unit, however, was too large to be handled practically, but it could be shrunk, placed in a dimensional pocket on his belt and still function, actually even better than the handheld. He modified the first to also be carried at his trousers belts. With two of them, he could now make the attack on two targets at once, one with each hand. But the area blast needed to bee involved in some electric conductive cloud to work, something he had to work on.

He had also looked at how he could make an energy converting protection to him self. He had already, theoretically and also practically managed some small tests to do on the PSI, which was called magical energy, physical energy. Now it was just to make proper use of it. It was the same principle as the electric power plug from just magic.

After a few visits to muggle part of the university library and a lot of work at the computer he was clear about the fabrics that were used and how they might be built.

Kevlar and carbon fibre was a new muggle fabric, as he combined the two the result was enormously strong and electrically conductive fabric. Hair, or even better _hair and blood_ of a magical individual would do all the magic that was needed.

An ordinary muggle suit could be strong enough that it prevented the bullets to enter the body – but they hit hard at the point of hit. Sharp objects such as dart's and knives just cut it's way thru. But with Liquid Armor added, that would stop sharp object from penetrating soft cloths by the help of hydro clusters and with help of the magic element, he could conjure the magic of the piece that converted a hit of magic to electricity. When the garment was leading he himself would not suffer, it would be like sitting in a car when the lightning hit, the energy would go around, and do no harm.

The problem would be to consume the energy. He found no other solution to it than to have two emitters. One at each hand had with gloves that were equipped with three radiators each, one hand for positive and the other negative ions. A small capacitor would store energy for up to a few minutes; if he had not intentionally begun to ionize before that it was a great risk that it began to ionize spontaneously.

He built a small prototype and tested its resistance to magic. Magic Resistance proved to hold against almost everything, except, physically sharp objects, but that was to be solved by the liquid armor. After three fatal curses or eight powerful stunners it began the ionization by itself. It was so powerful that it shattered rocks on five meter distance. It got quite a large piece of meat to be grilled in a minute.

The ionization needed matter, easy transported matter, to handle the energy that came of converting absorbed magical energy. He had first been focused to use silver as matter. He had considered it in view of werewolves, but in order to distribute the silver, it had to be transportable, and plain silver was not transportable, mercury was not an option.

However, water and air was, it was substances that were in abundance in the most environments, all air has some water vapor, it would suffice. The water could easily be turned apart into H + and OH-, they could then be separated to either side. There was plenty of water vapor in the air and water molecules are easy to be ionized. For each positive ion, a negative ion also delivered to keep the electrical balance. He shuddered at the thought of using his new weapon against Voldi, but actually _the weapon_ was a by-product of the protection.

After all, it was very advanced technology, something Voldemort was not expected to have a clue about. Thus the prophecy would also be fulfilled.

:-:-:-:

At his next visit to Diagon Alley, he spoke with his friend Sikkso, and explained what Voldemort had done. He also explained about Helga's cup that was most likely stored in Bellatrix vault. Sikkso looked long at Harry, and soon was something that could be a smile seen in his face.

"Sir, the box is now available in your vault. A replica will be within an hour to have replaced the original where it previously existed. It's not that we _stole_ it, more accurately, it is to say that we contribute to your victory, not to you Mr. Potter, or we will be accused of theft by replaced the original one to the inseparability existing copy. Not that Voldemort's horcrux is in it, is irrelevant since it is an illegality. And it should not be forgotten that the cup that was there in itself was already stolen elsewhere."

Harry had the cup taking care of it with the box and everything, now remained only really Nagini. Or more specifically, the crystal was inside her.

:-:-:-:-:

Harry could also read in the newspapers _from home_ that Dolores had been the subject of justice, and sentenced to pay damages to a thousand galleons and a year in Azkaban for each hour of _special extra_ service, she had condemned. The accounts of the time had been taken from the Hogwarts records. It would be enough to become lifetime. She had also been recognized the use of blood pen for students, truth serum, the threat of torture curse and she had routed the dementors on Harry Potter. Moreover, it emerged that she just had illegally issued the ban for Potter playing Quidditch, and that she had confiscated his thunderbolt, as she had no ability to hand the broom back, it was compensated by baying a new broom of the same quality. Nobody told that Dumblefore had placed the confiscated broom to Harry's trunk before he left Hogwarts.

With the measure to repeal the possibilities of correspondence with the outside world was the sentence too large to be enough incarceration, she had been sentenced to death Portal.

:-:-:-:-:

One day the Potter family han unexpected visit.

"Mr. Potter, my name is Jack Lagrell and I represent the Canadian magic Ministry. We have received a strange request from England. They want us to help them, by lending out you to help them with something untold. Is there anything you can tell us what it's about?"

"Oh, yeah, they wrote to you, did they explain what it is all about?"

"Yes, but it is classified _omega_ , so I do not know what they really want, I have just given the task to meet you and tell you that the Ministry wants a conversation with you for the question."

"Okay, when?"

"As soon as it is convenient for you, sir."

"Okay, now is as good as later."

"Okay, here, hold on the portkey with me so we are there right away." /*

:-:-:

After having had to wait a little more than ten minutes Harry was called into to a room.

"Sorry you had to wait a bit, but then we had not set any date for the meeting it was a bit sudden convening of some people, hope not wait has made you uncomfortable. You are now in a safe local and can speak freely; those who are here are all bat you, at the highest safety accreditations. Is that enough for you?"

"First, it is not up to me to question, but I have not seen any evidence that we are even in Canada anymore, much less at the ministry level. So if I can just get a few of you to confirm to me you are telling the truth, then I talk."

"Good, that's the right way. I Henrie DeGere swear on my magic and my life that what I say is the truth, I can avoid answering questions or talk about things, but what I say is the truth. In that, I swear."

The blue aura that surrounded him faded out after a few seconds, Harry swore his oath as well.

"Very well, all that were in here when you came in is part of the Ministry, at different levels. I can not say that all of this is that now, for you is not. Likewise, what I said initially is also true. Is it okay for you now?"

"Yes, it is okay, not that I distrust you or your group, but there are others I distrust, others could well create the illusion that it is the ministry level on it. You have received a request from the UK, is that so?"

"Yes."

"What does it say in clear language?"

"They wants us, short, _lend_ you to them."

Harry showed them the letter he had received, and a copy of his own answer.

"Yes, I suspected that it was something like that, but **_they_** said nothing at all about what it was about, only that they had good reason to ask for your help. Do you know why?"

"Better I show you by a pensive, if it is possible to procure one."

There were many memories that appeared, including Harry's _inner_ memories from Voldemort horcruxcreating.

Later Harry was telling them; "There, I think I know that Dumbledore plays a mean game, and has done so for a long time. I do not want to unleash Voldi, but I do not want to be a sacrificed pawn on theirs, _his_ , chessboard. Should we even consider what they ask, we must be able to ask questions and we must receive credible answers. It's not me to be questioned by them; it is **we** who should question **them**."

After what Harry had spoken, the man Henrie spoke. "If we in the ministry make a group, say twelve people who will be your staff and security, eight of our best protection guards. Two special investigators who are good at check protection levels and two representing our and the non magic ministry. And demand that wee **require** answers to the questions we have, and especially the questions you want to ask them. Would it be an opportunity to go further in this matter?"

After some thinking Harry answered "First I want to have an acceptable oath from those involved on their side, said to anyone here that it is not an ambush to lure me into something. And they do not have the slightest cunning or dishonest intentions. It is mainly Albus Dumbledore, I want the oath of. He has played with the cards face down, and some cards with double faces too, for too long for me to believe him. During the premise, I can imagine that we gather for their request, and may ask our questions."

"Good, you mentioned in your response to them about _payment,_ what were you thinking?" Did an unnamed say and Harry responded.

"I have no request for money, but precisely because of how they have handled the situation in England for many centuries, I think it is time for them to wake up. So when we are there, then it is at least _top auror level_ as the appropriate salary level for everyone in the workforce. Is there someone with better pay, we put that level to all of us, and adding the allowance. It is for the time we are there, and work here as well. We decide then that what we do because I think **_we_** are working together with this job. Looking at _the_ bonus, at the hearing, I do have some ideas – I hope will hit the fan. You can arrange with them, sorting out the payment to be there and discuss, and we'll see then after that."

While Harry spoke, he saw the smiles all around; he suspected that most there would be with him. He had already understood that it was a special group within the Ministry at the table, it was not common citizens.

"Very well, so it is okay for your part that we will arrange a meeting with them, and you know about a week before?" The _head speaker_ asked.

"Yes, it is okay, it is important that Albus Dumbledore is among them, and we may question all of them."

:-:-:-:-:

A week and a half later, Harry's group was in meeting with English Ministry of Grand Council. Amelia was the spokesperson for them in this matter and she was extremely vague in its description on why Harry's participation was so important. Everything was linked to and that he survived only a little over a year old, but his subsequent meetings with Voldi had been mentioned. It had been his turn to speak, or ask the questions he wanted. And Harry had been waiting for this – he did _not_ like them.

"It seems that there is great trust you have for me. I was more than five years at Hogwarts. But in the five years I learned how poor education you have here in Europe, just look at me, me, a fourth year student, wins over the three European schools best students. Even Hogwarts had its regular participants. Just look at how many qualified for NEWT Potions manufacturing. How does your training in muggle knowledge turn out. Just look at the teachers in defence against sorcery while I was there. One was the host animal for Voldemort, one was a faker of rank; one was a werewolf, actually he was one of the better teachers. Yes, he was the best, in fact he was the best of them. Then there was a death eater who was disguised, he managed to cope with the PolyJuice, and fool all your staff throughout the school year. He trained us admittedly pretty, then late Dolores, peace be upon her memory. Yes, it is the faculty that you have shown me. No wonder you do not have better resources. I have a few questions I want to ask Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus Dumbledore, it has been said to me that it is you who have convinced the Ministry that it is MY SERVICES you need. So it is well suited that you do the answering. Are you prepared to answer under the truth serum?"

"Not that I think it should be needed, but - yes, that's me, and yes I'm open fort that request."

"Then I turn to my government's support staff, test Albus Dumbledore prevention counteraction against the truth serum."

Now it was the hubbub around it, especially everything when it turned out that the test of Albus responded positively.

"Yes I did suspect that of a professional liar like you. That you would be prepared to provide the lies you want while all we would think it was the truth. I'm not so easily persuaded of it, Mrs. Bones, I am requesting that my government's version of the truth drug may be used."

"How is it different?"

"It gives the respondent the opportunity to answer what he wants, but we can see if the person is lying, it's a combination of spell and ingredients, it is completely safe to use, but it shows on lies."

"Albus?"

"no thanks."

"Then Mrs. Bones, we have nothing more to discuss. Albus Dumbledore has acted and is acting in such a way that it benefits Voldemort, and it is your ministry position that supports it, so you can manage your affairs." Harry was telling with a voice that dementors would get a cold of.

"Albus, is there anything you have to say on the matter?" Amelia asked in her own cold voice.

"Only that it is regrettable that Harry Potter seem to want to support the worst representative of the evil we have."

"A good attempt Albus. I assert that it is your intention to see me die - in connection with Voldemort disappears, so you can take the credit, and you had hoped to take over my possessions too, but now you are cursed because they are beyond your reach. I have offered you to tell the truth, but you refuses to do that."

"Well NOW HEAR THIS MY YOUNG MAN. . . . ." but Albus was cut of.

"Albus Dubledore, I accuse you of high treason, I accuse you of a crime against society, abuse positions of power and complicity in murder. Do you accept the correct truth drug in an attempt to exonerate yourself?"

Simultaneously with that Albus had his wand in his hand but eight stunners was on its way to him. Six he avoided but was slowed down enough to be hit by two, and Albus the mighty was down and was completely eliminated, Harry walked over and took _the wand_ Albus still hold in his hand.

They sought him for portkeys and extra wands, he was put on anti-magic cuffs, chained to interrogation chair, he also received a dose of the alternate truth drug, before he was brought up.

"Albus Dumbledore, you were accused in some points, and your actions forces us to examine allegations, if they prove to be unfounded, you will be released, and excused." Amelia had taken the side she liked, and it was so good to continue the hearing, something she had locking forward to for many years.

"Thank you Madam Bones, questions will be asked so it is easy to deduce the answers, they are only two options. Loss of response is as good well, that an explicit yes, the other option is thus. No.

"Actually, I would start with questions far back in time, but I'll stick to my time and with concerns of Voldemort.

"Is it correct that you knew back in 1981 when in connection with my parent's death that Voldemort was not gone for lasting?"

"Yes."

"It would be interesting to know what you have done to prevent it. Is it correct to assume that you have not oriented the Ministry about it? Before after his re-bodying ritual."

"Yes."

"Then we get into more detailed questions so it may need to be cleared up security on the people here. Is it your perception that there are at least three people in here who are in Voldemort's service, and that is not you or me and the people I have with me?"

"Yes."

"Mrs. Bones, is not it illegal to be in Voldemort's service?"

"Yes."

"Good, all Britons, you should now show your just sleeves, both right and left. **"**

 **"Avada Kedavra ",** heard two voices.

What followed was magic society never seen before, while the two green energy bundles hit Harry and some cried out of fear, a moment afterwards four people sank down. Most of the attention was directed toward Harry, who did not stop appreciably. He pulled out something that looked like a brick, but seemed to be made of ceramics, he put it on the floor and let ionization go into it, it would be hot, but it was the only way to even out the energy level. He was happy that the protection worked also in practice.

"Harry - you live? How is it possible two curses of death . . . you live?" It was Amelia who seemed astonished.

"Yes, sure I do, why should not I do it?"

"But - death curses, there is no protection against"

"As I said before, the quality of your education is deficient. On the floor are four Death Eaters, at home Muggles would have beaten them in the same way as my security guards did with them, perhaps you saw that they did not show any notice of me, and they did _not_ use any magic as we are on foreign soil. When they saw that there was only death curses hurding on at me, they had full confidence in my opportunity to stand against it. Now get the garbage away and let us continue."

"How?"

"Education costs, Hogwarts, despite its imperfection is not free. So let's move on, now we are done with Voldemort members of the Council, then we can move on. Albus Dumbledore, when you advised my parents to _go into hiding_ , it was due to something, like a prophecy, is that right?"

"Yes. But..."

"No, but's now, of course it was you who performed the spell that would make it impossible for those who have not learned about _the secret_ of where they were?"

"Yes."

"See, this is the ideal, you have answered truthfully so far. Now comes the big question, is it not, well so that whoever perform the spell know who is the secret keeper?"

"Yes... but..."

"So, you knew, even then, it was Peter Pettigrew was the secret holder, and let Sirius Black more or less consciously rotting away in Azkaban. Was it not so?"

"Yes... but..."

"Where now please respond with a lie to the next question, just to show that wee know you can, it was you who witnessed my parents' will?"

"No!" . . .

Harry waited a moment, he saw that Albus began turning.

"Yeeeees, it was me."

"Thank you. You answered independently, no to the last question?"

"Yes"

"So you agree that you have the freedom to answer that you want, how was it that you still came up with the true answer?"

"It's been strange questions with yes or no response, I have not been able to answer like this, but I am free to answer how I feel, but then it was a lie, I had yet to come with the truth. But here I can speak freely, I do not know what happens if I'm lying, but yes, I know it's not as controlled as the ordinary, but it is certainly just as effective."

"Good. Thus you are as yourself bound to have abused the position of power by helping the, that time Minister to hide Sirius Black in Azkaban?"

"Yes. . unfortunately."

"You also said that you witnessed the will of my parents. Was it not so that you against the will statement put me at the Dursley's?"

"Yes..."

"Why, then - one can imagine. Well that is associated with that Sirius would be tucked away, otherwise he would have had care the spirit of me. Was that the true reason?"

"Yes."

"I accuse you of complicity child abuse in addition to yet another case of abuse of power, so we take the fact that I was kept away from all knowledge of magic for as long as possible, I claim it was to reduce my chances of surviving the encounter with Voldemort, was that it?"

"Yes."

"Was it also to make that I would have enough confidence in you to sign my will into something that you could _administer?_ "

"Yes."

"Thus, attempts to usurp you things you had to acquire, attempt to murder and theft. If I would not to survive the encounter with Voldemort, it means you have consciously tried to reduce the option that he be eliminated."

"NO." Harry waited out the minute without correction.

"So, you mean that I will die, and that it will help to get rid of Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Was it your intention to get me here so you could see that both I die?"

"Yes."

"It means that there must be a reason for your inference that Voldi and I somehow die simultaneously, if you truly want him gone. Let me ask. Here you can respond most of the time you want, but keep to a figure. How many horcruxes have Voldemort done?

"..."

"You do not want to answer it . . . and you neither know. We know that the diary was killed, I did that when I was twelve. I claim that you have not found one single horcrux. Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Do you have actively sought some?"

"Yes."

"You say basically that I am one. Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Just as orientation to all here, I have been a horcrux, but I'm not anymore. Voldi have done many more, it pays not to kill him now, and actually, you can't. Not as long as there is one horcrux left. By that he also has re-bodied so must all horcruxes must be destroyed before he can die for real. Manages to destroy the body he has now, he can get a new one, and then we do not know how he will look after a new reboddying, that is a disadvantage for us. It's best if his body stay intact until all horcruxes are destroyed. Then I have a few questions about my person. Albus Dumbledore, have you somehow had other people around me to spy on me and what I have done?"

"Yes."

"Did Hermione Granger participate in it?"

"Yes"

"Have Ron Weasley spied on me on your behalf?"

"Yes."

"Have you paid money to them for their help?"

"Yes."

"Have you had more to spy on me?"

"Yes"

"Who?"

"I do not want to answer.".. . "GINNY WEASLEY"

"More than that?"

"No."

"Those of your club, they constantly being at Privet Drive, were there to keep me inside, as the trapped, or for my protection?"

"Yes and no."

"You would then keep me locked up so I had a hell there."

"Yes."

"Was there any kind of incantation performed on those who did that I was treated worse because of it than I would have done without the spell?"

".. . . . . . . YES."

"Mrs. Bones, I think I have proved that Albus Dumbledore is enough reason for me to keep as far away from here as possible. The mere sight of him makes me sick, because I know that it is he who caused the hell I had. Had I not beaten me free the other year I would have been dead by his hand or have been a wreck. Then would have been driven to distraction by Albushim, I thank my lucky stars that I never succumbed to the temptation to kill Draco, as what I have understood that Albus was hoping that I would do, then he would have had me hard in his yarn. Hagrid is innocent of what happened to him when he was shut out from school, Albus knew it too, at least after I killed the basilisk. But Hagrid has not received any redress either; it's the friendship Albus offers. Albus Dumbledore, you already knew when you did the spell of my parents' place that Peter was the traitor – did you not?"

".. . . YES."

"I accuse you Albus Dumbledore for complicity to murder my parents, in order to get me, and with me the family's assets. There is an old law from the year 634 that has not been canceled, it makes it possible for me to ask for your house, as compensation for what you have done, and tried to do, it is about attempts to ending a family. I Harry James Potter is requesting under the Act on property theft and attempted ending a family to Albus Dumbledore's house handed over to the family Potters house. For that, we need Albus Dumbledore admit that I have the right to solicit it, now you are under truth drug, but facts are no different for it. Do you admit that the relationship is for my request is justified?"

"Yes, unfortunately. . . ."

"I request YOUR HOUSE BY LAW FROM 634 IN THE EVENT OF YOUR DOCUMENTS TO MY HOUSE."

Silvery blue and gold colored loops began an interplay between Albus and Harry it lasted a long time, the loops were out of the room as well." It looks like you tried to wipe out an entire lineage Albus, you've erased the second clans before?"

"No,"..."I had no thought in that direction against the Potters, either; it just happened that way. Voldemort can not die while Harry Potter live. As Harry said, all horcruxes must be removed first. Harry is one, he said it himself too. That means he has to die in order to get rid of Voldemort, but who could tell him, or his friends. And only I is powerful enough to make that happen, you must see that." And Albus voice ended he was unconscious.

:-:-:

End of chapter

/*; Was Harry that credulous, just go on a unknown portkey? – No – he was not, Hew did scan his guest, as he arrived, and told who he was – and found him to be true, and the wards at his home was intentional reaction, it had warned if it was wrong.

:-:

Hope you like it well to tell in a review. Yes there is still errors, do not be to shy to tell.

—


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Court decisions**

/

'Leonel' Ok – I use that as a name for the father of Luna.

As we are coming closer to the ending of this, what story do you like me to hack on next, I got some vote (Harry, Dobby, Winky). Wilde Harry, I'm NOT going for 'Harry Potter och Mugglartjejen' that my first story is 993 pages, it's good (I hope) – but to much work to do English of it.

I'm not abandon the 'reacer' I be working on that too.

 **:-:-: Now – back to story :-:-:**

Albus was transported to the auror sickbay, and Harry kept talking

"Exactly how it was when I became one is less important, but I have however looked at the results of that. I have studied a lot, the horcrux that accidentally got into me before he tried to kill me opened it self and simultaneously defended it self then when he tried to kill me after he killed my mother, the horcrux was reduced to being inactive at that time, one can say 'it was used' as useful as a broken wand. However, there was a clutch and some soul residue left behind, but it's cleaned up now.

"Actually I _killed_ what's was left of the horcruxet during my second year at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore KNOW that I got one of basilisk teeth in me, and with it came the poison into my blood. I would have died long before Fawkes injected he's tears into the wound. One way to destroy a horcrux is the poison of a basilisk, it was with that I destroyed the diary horcrux. Thus the first horcrux that was destroyed was what's was left of the one in me, a minute later I destroyed the diary Horcrux. That Albus Dumbledore ought to have understood, as he was urgent to see it all by the pensive."

"Can you help us against Voldemort? That's why you're here now, to see if we can agree." Asked Mrs. Bones

"So be it, this with compensation, then, what do you offer?"

"What do you want?"

"To be here with the group that needed it, we are here now, the wages we have now for daily activities. But what do you offer for that we solve _the problem?_ "

"Say a sum."

"No, I have all the money I need, and more. I request _the veto_ here in this English Ministry of Grand Council, and in the board of Hogwarts."

"It means that we surrender our rule in your hands, it's more than both Albus and Voldemort have requested."

"I don't request anything, you may offer me that, it's not a blackmail situation, but it is I who created the fact that the Death Eaters now being reduced as you have been able to take care of some of them. Without it, they would all still have remained free and continued to murder. A _veto_ does not mean that I being in control, it gives me the opportunity to stop laws that, for example, requires all werewolves have to come to the Ministry on a full moon, and do not even get a job the rest of the month. It has pushed the werewolves to Voldemort. It's things of that nature, I want to prevent. Likewise Fuges, or if it was Dolores was on the rand to open a new battle with the goblins nation. But by all means, push yourselves, but take care of the remains yourselves as well, that's it, it's all about now to take care of the remains of Albus background rule. As the Muggles say, with shit behind the wheel, you can easily find yourself at the side of the road."

"How much opportunity do you have to eliminate him?"

"It is not me, it's us - and not only against him, he has a network, eliminating him also bring all his marked, you want me to kill him, he can not be killed without also killing his marked followers. Unlike what _Albus the mighty_ say, or holding from mentioning, Voldis marking of the supporters give him a force to take power from them when he needs to. That means that killing him will take a while, and it sucks the life out of everyone in his network. How big opportunity? . . . Say maybe ninety percent that we succeed."

"Albus have not succeed in finding the horcrux all these years, how long will it take you to find them without his help?"

"Shorter than with his help, I would say. I believe I have a good idea of what they are and there."

"How long?"

"Should be ready in the next summer solstice."

"Veto here, and veto in the Hogwarts board, and daily allowancew?"

"Yes, the gold, I have more than I need. Dumble, have not helped you very much, rather, he acted mostly in his own interest. Although he has not executed people for as Voldi do, but he was one of the reasons that my parents died as they did and that was before Voldi happened to make me his equal, so I count as a cold-blooded planning of ending Potter line. It is much more calculating and underhand than when Voldi, he kill, because he tends to have a more direct handling with it. I assert that throughout your administration have suites by his actions. I do not condemn your employees over a board, but it is my opinion that you should make sure that his real involvement in this becomes widely known. He was more cunning and cruel than I ever anticipated."

"But that means that we can count on you to work for us in eliminating Voldemort?"

"No, first you need to have a trial, it is not necessary that Voldemort is present for it if you can prove his guilt there, and then have a judgment, see to it's is handed down with a death sentence. Then see to that the judgment become final. He will not come voluntarily when you call, then you can ask help of my country's government, they create a group where I can be a member. It is not I that do it, but a group my country's government puts together, in that group, I can be conclude. It also means that at the bottom it's my country's government, which has veto, if we manage to execute the death sentence on him. In that way, his death is your affair, not mine, or my country's government."

"Have you figured out all by yourself?" Asked a surprised Amelia

"Figured out? It's more that I have had to learn the results what false hooded can provide. I have unfortunately had to experience much of what your previous governments have served me with."

"Can you imagine to teach how you stack up against the death curse? It would help our auror's enormously."

"No, it is not appropriate that I teach it, the day you have achieved the level of knowledge that you understand how it works, then I think we can possibly discuss it again. But that knowledge is among what is no reason to discuss. the issue of that is closed."

"You do not seem to think much of us, can you mention why?"

"What's your university?"

"It's Muggles who have it."

"Where to study after Hogwarts?"

"Most have their own training, which the auror, their courses St. Mungo has his. A few looking to become an apprentice somewhere, so it has always been."

"As Hogwarts, it has not renewed the training material things . . . in . . . a millennium? Some new spells, some new recipes but otherwise it is . . . as it always has been. That's just it. A year outside of Hogwarts, and I can make myself immune to the curse of death. You are a few centuries after the surrounding world in general knowledge; it is also a problem you have to work with. You'll get advice for free. By summer Hermione Granger take their final exam, put her in the head of your training department. Give her a free hand to modernize Hogwarts, and that she plan your university for magic users. In ten years you will have a new crowd of young graduates with modern skills. Then we can begin to discuss the use of modern things and improving the magical part of humanity even in this part of the world."

:-:

After that there was little public discussion of the details on how they would proceed with the request would be made, and what documents to be produced. They understood how Harry had closed all the possibilities that the elimination of Voldemort would strike back at him, at the same time, it would defuse him from being the one who did it.

After a few days in London Harry was back in Canada, his group was already clear on how to proceed. The plans had already been implemented. Harry had already contacted his friend inside Gringotts. For his behalf Gringotts bought considerable areas of land. In just a week's time, Harry, thanks to goblins, surrounded Tom Riddle's old house in Little Hangleton. In addition, they bought almost all the vacant properties in magical areas.

It was startling quotations in the Prophet, when the revelation of Albus Dumbledore's involvement in many less pleasant manipulations was revealed. His entire Phoenix club audited. Alastor Moody was forbidden to have anything with auror to do, he was denied the right to be able to see more than normal vision with his magical eye, but he escaped prison time because he had believed that he served a good purpose, and it had always been his motives.

Harry had been inundated with documents that showed what he had _inherited_ from Dumbledore. The newspapers had carefully described how Dumbledore had planned to end the dynasty of Potter. A murder was one thing, but this was considered incredibly beyond bad.

Albus had not known Lily carried the name Ravenclaw. Harry himself was not sure how he could have Slytherin family in their veins.

When he read the family chronicles he had borrowed from the vaults at the last visit, he began to understand better. First daughter of Rowena had given her after a brief connection with Salazar. A minor brawl had arisen with the result that Rowena and Salazar went their separate ways Godroc had taken on her because many had thought that the child was his, their next child, a boy inherited Gryffindor, thus lived on both lines. Salazar lather fathered children with another lady, and it was the line that took the right to count itself as the heir of Salazar. The problem came when the last of the dynasty, Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort dissolved. Then ceased the line of succession to exist, it then remained went right back into Rowena's first daughter, who previously had only meant Ravenclaw standard. It was certainly far back in time, but consanguinity was there.

That was what Harry had started to understand when he compared the information in the three family chronicles. Tom Riddle had an end date 10-31-1981 and was followed by Harry Potter.

With that Harry also began to understand Voldemort's thoughts, the question was whether he had seen Salazar contact with Rowena and their daughter. But linking it to Potter, or to Evans it did not get Harry to it, possibly that Voldemort could get another founder by Harry, most likely was that Voldi never believed himself to be dead. He had forgotten that heritage goes through physical presence.

:-:

Harry _knew_ that Tom Riddle was biding time; his contacts had informed him that the Ministry would seek outside help, but they had disappeared from the network. Harry Potter had emigrated; he could wait a year or two, it was now important to build up a new organization, and create a new network to replace those who had disappeared.

When the news came that Albus Dumbledore was accused of crimes not only simple small crimes with long lines of them surprised even Voldi. Harry Potter had revealed and eliminated his worst scourge, and while it appeared that Snape had been a messenger who played Albus in the hands by being faithful to Voldemort. Albus had known about Wormtail and sent the family Potter in his hands.

It was also from spying in Voldemorts mind – that Harry found out that it was Albus thet had replaced Snape with some junkie that was half dead, and Snape was now never seen without the use of polyjuice.

Voldemort began to make plans to take over Hogwarts, he would do it during the summer break. Then most of the staff to be gone, Albus gone, and most staff at home. Then it would be easy to come in and go to the _crystal_ room. Then there would be his Hogwarts.

As that was what filled the mind of Voldi – it also vas linked to Harry, and it was the first time Harry came into contact with the term of Hogwarts _crystal_ room, but it was a lot more Voldemort argued about. The crystal room was all crystals that were the magic power Hogwarts used.

Whoever came in there was able by blood to take control of the castle; it was an opportunity to _force_ the castle to obedience. But only those with blood ties to the four could get in there. Not even the headmaster or the Office of the Vice Chancellor had access there. Harry knew now that he and perhaps even Voldi consanguinity by the use of Harry's blood as an ingredient, and maybe there dynasty Hufflepuff left too.

Harry began to understand that because Voldemort now had the blood of him, he would be blood related to the three founders, that would give him access to Hogwarts. He was not _the_ heir, since before he was Harry Potter, even though Voldemort thought to be older than Harry, he was in fact a created thing, not a person. But Hogwarts would accept consanguinity, and thus could Voldi determine Hogwarts if he came to the crystal room. But the time until it would all be prevented.

:-:

England was in shock after everything that came to light at Albus Dumbledore's case, but it was just the noise on the surface. His _Order of Merlin_ had been taken from him. Voices had been raised to give it to the family Potter, as family.

But Harry had quite bluntly refused to have anything with the medal to do. It had been sullied so cruelly in his eyes was just as dirty as the old swastika Hitler had used. A nice old rune of power had defiled so that it was banned everywhere. He claimed that at the Order of Merlin had been contaminated through so much of Dumbledore that he refused to accept it for the family's behalf. He forgot not to mention in this context Peter Pettigrew's medal with the same name for his role in the family Potter's fate, and Dumbledore's involvement in the award of the medal. It had led to a host of medals had started to return.

Harry had allowed Leonel make a small article from Harry's point of view and how he deeply regretted that it was he who had to show how their figurehead had held them back for a long time.

Harry had shown the need for knowledge, not that they would prove to the Muggles, but the need was to know more than them. It had been that far back in time. Then it was they themselves who had the literate and those who had knowledge by the ability to read, and with that knowledge and power. Muggles had come a long way in the development then the magic world must be the same, and more.

At Hogwarts, Minerva had suddenly been forced to take over the principal of the castle. She, in turn, refused to put up a portrait of Albus Dumbledore in his office. She asked the elf's to transfer the needed material for the principal office to her old office. The painting of Albus got hang in the now deserted office, he had sat in, and instead she arranged a stationary non magic image to her office. Above it was a grating, to represent where he belonged.

Hermione got the record of the meeting where Harry had recommended her as _Minister of_ Education. She felt truly soiled by the role, that of Albus behalf pushing Harry to trust the headmaster. When the offer came, and with it the mention it was Harry that recommended her she cried.

But they urged her to create a university for magic studies. She would also ensure that education at Hogwarts modernized, Harry had been right in it. She swore within himself that she would do everything she could in his spirit, it was true also completely her own when it came to education.

:-:

The letter from the English Ministry came a month and a half later, the death sentence was well documented, and that it had entered the force of law and could not be implemented because of his absence. The request for enforcement of the judgment was there. There was also indication that both the Ministry and the Board of Hogwarts had a chair in his body, the chair was awarded the Canadian Ministry, or the representative of the appointed, and that the chair had right to _veto_.

It was a little different than he had said from the beginning, but at the same time it was a correct compilation of the reasoning they had. Now no one would argue that it was Potter who did this or that. It was the one who represented Canada. And the decision to give them the right was an emergency.

What then happened was quite fast. First the whole area around Voldemort's place was put up with the strongest magic protections they could do with the goblins. Only a small area that was naturally at the driveway to Voldemort's place was free. When the area around was blocked for apparating and portkey it forced visitors to Voldemort to the only open areawhen they tried to get to Voldemort.

That way they could stop Voldemort visitors from reaching him. Several times did Harry's visit to what was Voldemort's memory of him, he actively sought an occasion when Nagini was outdoors. The opportunity came and a simple _Accio_ Nagini and the snake came. But it also signalled concern through its ties to Voldemort. It also noticed Harry and as soon as he saw the snake, he used ionization on it. It was the easiest and fastest way to kill it. Simultaneously with that Harry sent a picture of an eagle with flapping wings back to Voldemort.

Before Voldemort had time to try to save his snake back with an en _Accio_ the crystal was out of it and the rest of the snake burned to ashes, none of it came back to Voldemort.

Along with a dementor from the Ministry and some basilisk poison those provided by Harry's storeroom destroyed horcroxes, dementor took care of souls Estonians who left the horcrux. When Helga's cup was developed, it became rebellion inside the Voldi. But even that horcrux was destroyed quickly. After that Voldemort was mortal, and very week, from loosing all soul fragments in seconds.

"Lord _Voldemort is in Tom Riddle's old house in Little_ Hangleton." Harry said to his team, with everyone could see that they needed to see. However, they could not approach the area when it was still surrounded with lots of magical protection. But they could see in, and they could use non magic things.

Four remote-controlled miniatures of tracked vehicles equipped with a return channel with both audio and video rolled into the area. At the front door they shot one of the explosive shell that eliminated the door. This was followed by two tear gas grenades and a smoke grenade. It made it impossible for those inside to do something without having bubblehead spell, but if they had got teargas - it did not help with the spell, and it was impossible to see anything at all for them.

The machines high frequency acoustic radar were still enough to find your way around and soon they came in contact with the supposed Voldemort and coaches fired injecting vials of sedatives , of the same type that is used when the wild animals are put to sleep.

Two cloves was on his legs, and as he was dragged out. As soon as he was pulled out, they could see that it was really Voldemort, after the machines dragged him to the scene outside his defence line. There they put antimagic handcuffs on him.

"Referring _to the Act 634 if your attempt to end the dynasty of Potter, Gryffindor and Rawenclaw I ask for your house in_ compensation."

Harry intoned it to anesthetized Voldemort that was in front of him. He had not expected anything, but loops of blue began to flutter about both Voldemort and himself.

Harry had taken a gamble, Voldemort could have retained ownership of Riddelhouse, but now he was the magic means to repeal the earlier guards, in that he new he was the owner of the place.

The only way to really close the chapter Voldemort was slowly killing him, otherwise his body just dissolved again, and the job undone. All marked had given his life for him, even if they did not know about it. Now they had to let him die slowly for everyone on the network would have time to come by. If one were left when Voldemort's body _died,_ Voldemort did not die completely. There was not what Dumbledore had said, but he did not have the knowledge Harry had found in Voldemort's memory bank.

Carbon monoxide, ordinary town gas was led by a hose from a tube into a transparent plastic bag that had been pulled over Voldemort's torso, it took incredible two hours thirty-five minutes before it was over. It had been quiet, there was no form of plague in that part just a slow numb in a daze. Voldemort had been only a fragment from death all the time, but when the last of the network stopped to fill his life energy, there was nothing more to gain, and he died quietly. Additional eighty-nine people fell asleep for good while it lasted.

Dementor who were on hand greedily took care of what was leaving the body. Not even the remains of Voldemort's soul would get a chance to be reborn.

"We leave him to their ministry as he is, together with the remains of horcruxes and talk about what we have done with them."

Voldemort had been defeated by something he knew nothing about - non magic technology _._

:-:

As they left the place Amelia turned to Harry, "Harry as we was interrogated Umbridge we found ot the she had confiscated his thunderbolt broom, her own word, and as she was unable to return it, it was ordered by court to by a new one to give to you. But we found out – the confiscated broom can not be a thunderbolt as that broom was not at sale before last year, how do you comment to that?"

"Oh – It was the firebolt I got for Christmas in my third year. And as it was a present from my now deceased godfather it can not be replaced by a new one as that does not carry the spirit the old one had."

"That what wee did think too – but it was her own words. We did send money from her to your vault, with compensation. More we can not do. I think my staff – and perhaps your staff, can handle the clean up – right?" Amelia Asked.

"Yee – but its your staff that do the clening up – my group need some cold Ale it's on you tonight."

End Of Chapter

/ Waw – its only the epilogue to do. Hope you like what's written

—


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Epilogue**

At home in Toronto life continued as usual for Kajsa and Siv with Harry. Sure, Siv and Kajsa had been worried when Harry was on the _assignment_ , but now he was back again, and all was over.

Harry's group in the Canadian Ministry was what the British called "them we don't speak of" or ' _the unmentionable'_ he had suspected it from the beginning but after that everything was done in England he was offered job with them, and then his premonitions came true.

With them, he presented the theory behind his Kevlar carbon fibre materials that could convert four types of PSI to physical energy. PSI energy in different forms, the affecting matter in the form of wounds is one. On that affects the central nervous system is different, it includes torture and AK's, and some to the third form which was more influenced by the type of binding.

It was inappropriate that even healing spells caught up, but unfortunately, even that kind was involved. There was nothing magical protection really, but more of a physical. The spell had to meet the material for it to work.

So he showed how he had gone about the production, it became a more permanent garment for both auror's _and_ special ops.

It was only when they had been working on producing a harmless energy balancing as they figured to allow more than they could use the technology. The technique of using chemical temporary storage solved the problem. The same technology that nonmagic rechargeable batteries with lithium-ion technology they used themselves. Three kilos lithium ion batteries inside the para-dimensional space could handle up to thirty five powerful spells before it needed to start discharging and it could then be done slowly by heating the air as it cooled.

After that was solved it become standard garment for VIP staff to use this type of protective clothing when was in the service, and when they felt they needed it.

The summer came and with it came the summer holidays, Harry had been very determined when he accepted the offer of job; he would have time to be with family. Therefore it was planning to visit Lapland. They had decided with Luna that they could meet in the mountains.

A group Harry met late spring showed him at paragliding. A controllable rectangular screen instead of the traditional round parachute gave them speed ahead, you could find updrafts to be lifted up properly, then you could fly quite far. Harry immediately saw the potential of the screen and quickly looked up a course in the theory of flying carpets and broomsticks. Eight bottles, could be done in a day, he chose to divide them into two, and mediate between them. So he reported himself, Kajsa and Siv at a site to fly by hang-screen. After just a few weeks they received their license to fly alone. After that he bought four wings to himself, them and Luna. It would be a gift to Luna when they met.

With Harry's spells on the screen, ropes and harness the flight was facilitated considerably, and they could stay in the air almost how long they wanted. The problem was to come up, on flat ground, they could be pulled by a motorcycle with a line of a hundred meters. Even a fast boat could pull them up, but the water had extremely rare updrafts. There were steep hills; you could run out of the slope and so to come out in the open air. If no one saw them, they could start by using the shrunken broom, as they always had in case of trouble.

Home, the solution came with the next great thing, a backpack hold the engine to the propeller. Now it was possible that among muggles launch yourself even on flat ground. The ability for magic users to shrink and extra-dimensional store things made it a little extra operationally practical.

With these things, they would quickly be able to visit places openly among Muggles without having to make the effort to extreme. In the mountains it blew almost always, and then to get in the air was no difficulty then it was just to circulate above any ridge until it had risen high enough to advance. Or if you wanted to, you could use the engine when in non magic areas and intended to start, it could then shut it up in the air.

:-:

After they had executed Voldemort's death sentence, and with him also marked his supporters, a new law was adopted. It stipulated that all whose work had contact with the public would be loyalty tested for opinions that would affect them from considering all equally.

Certainly, the protest had been, but the law penetrated, whole ministry, including DOM, tested, and five lost their job, three of them received prison after regular interrogations trial. St. Mungo had three unmarked supporters of Voldi. Restaurants were considered vulnerable, a guest must be able to feel safe, because it was considered important to review all of them. Even among those things happened, six who were willing to poison the food for _some_ people was imprisoned.

It was pointed out carefully in the newspapers that you got to have whatever _opinion_ they wanted, but to act in order to hurt others on the basis of it was that interventions and what you was prepared to do to hurt others was what counted for.

Likewise, adopted new law involving the media, in a newspaper or other publication ridicule, or lie on any paper put in an awkward situation. The trials that had been previously against The Prophet had shown the way. It was written into the possibility of applying the Law on the insult could well apply. Many laws had been so vague regarding what was annulled and not, as the new law began with the first lift all old, and then bring in what to keep. When it was about the duel, it was the person who had signed the article that was the one who must take up the mantle. Therefore, it became virtually impossible to have anonymous articles or fictitious names for them, but the names were a real person behind them.

:-:

Harry defied all attempts by England that he would come back to them. He pointed out the shortcomings of education among magic users at large, Ministry of treating him during his time at Hogwarts as the main cause, but did not forget to mention how fast _people_ were in the throws of paying tribute to him and reject him. He forgot not to point out that almost all the magical families were ostracized by some few so-called thoroughbred magicians. To let their children grow up in a society as now, he thought to avoid. Well some of it he did not say when a reporter could hear him.

However, he invited Luna and her father on a visit to Canada. And they planned the stay in Sweden, Luna had to take her pilot license.

It was also at that time when Luna would show their skills to the examiner Harry spotted a variant of the screen, he and his friends were using.

They themselves had a screen that falls stretched only by parachute principle, and the steering was made by the ropes change the air resistance on either side of the screen, it enabled them to control the direction they flew. It was also the only thing they really could control without using magic.

The version he looked closer at had something that could be likened to the sail of a sailboat, a little at least. A long pole, a few props a lot of wire held a sailcloth stretched. For steering it was that _the pilot_ hanging below it simply moved himself over it. Moved emphasis simply, but from himself as steered by changing the angle of the wing, or down to increase or decrease speed ahead, moreover, it could be tilted to side to change direction.

There were many differences, really, but the biggest the difference was safety. The flat screen he used was not to come up too fast, then it could _scrambled together_ as it had happened to some who was flying too fast. With the stretched screen, it could never happen. Moreover, there was the type where the boom was a small auxiliary engine that made it possible to get up in the air itself.

They argued a bit about it and decided that they would look into it next summer. They did use what they had and would use those to start with. Harry's interest in non magic flying toys were awakened.

On purchasing round before Luna had to go back home, it was some big purchases made. Each Luna, Kajsa and Siv got a trunk like Harry had, in addition, a tent though it was a newer model than the one he had himself so he modernized his own too.

Harry appreciated Luna, he had seen that even Kajsa and Siv were happy with her. Luna had never asked for things for her selves, but better, when she found something that was expensive, it was as welcome as if it had been a simple cheap thing, she made no fuss about it, the thing was useful, it was excellent.

:-:

The Ministry in England, including Amelia Bones and Albus Dumbledore, who despite his crimes were judged to do more good in the Council than incarcerated, had become enormously surprised when they had expected a somewhat outspoken Harry Potter in the Council, but was greeted by something else when she presented her accreditation letter. It was representative of the Canadian government. And with that Albus lost his chance to ask Harry for _the wand_ , Bot evin If Harry had been there, _the wand_ was with the stone, and they both given as a sacrifice in the ritual Harry had done after his last meeting with Voldi, and it was taken by good only know who.

Margaret Best a young beautiful dark-skinned woman with a warm smile that played across his face. That she was also a board member of _"Black Business"_ she did not say. She also had some experience of the police side of the Regional Police in Ontario. She also explained that she shared the mission with Sandra Pocatello who had her arm side economics in the department in Ontario.

Albus had expected to declare himself for Harry but it fell to nothing. The task Harry had received he had so easily led away, he was just to perform it, the prophecy was fulfilled, Voldemort was gone. Harry had handled it in an extraordinary way. He could also see that Lady Best wore a costume very similar to the material that Harry wore on the meeting where he was able to withstand two fatal curses, thanks to the knowledge to protect themselves.

The fact that she sat on the negotiated the chair also took away the drama around her. Albus recognized in himself that Harry had won another round in their internal struggle.

:-:

Problem flying with Pavo was really just for the non magical, the carrier made it easy to have Pavo set up with Harry. In this way, they could all five glide silently and switch between updraft from different mountain peaks or take help of the broom – from time to time. Sometimes they stayed up and circled around lap after lap and won height. For all the ground it looked like they let hot air updraft lifted them or if it was updraft at a mountain ridge, which was sometimes the case, but not always, the magic was good to have in reserve.

Before they were in the air, it had become a lot of exercises, training, and especially documents. The screen with motor counted as ultra light aircraft. It would have registration and insurance, as a pilot, it had to have its certificate, and bring their logbook for the flights.

Their intention was to be able to land and start again inside the mountain world, or as Harry had said, cloudberry marshes. Therefore, all-wheel vehicles are not an option for them. A wing, or screen, with a span of over ten meters and a spine cage motor with propeller inside a protective grille was of course no one went around with.

But to have it and start it was then possible to land almost anywhere, and even restart there from. Sure, they had opportunities to use mats or brooms just like that, not to forget teleport, apparition or portkeey's, but explain it to the non magical, I could not be done. Now they had the opportunity to openly be able to fly to and from cloudberry bogs. Not least to examine whether there was idea to _go_ there.

There was a lovely summer in the Swedish mountains, a week they were together at Luna's camp, a week with Siv and Kajsa's parents, where Kajsa had a lot to explain, and not at least, require permits to Siv for next year. After that it was three wonderful weeks with mountain fliging. After that they had two relaxing weeks in one of the Black family villas in Greece. It was a villa rented by tourists, and Harry made did not tell that he was the owner of it. Here too, they slide back in the warm air. It was at supper last day there as there was little discussion about the future again.

"Harry, have you considered any of that stuff with different family's family name?"

"No, what do you mean?"

"Well, Siv and I have come to we get along so well together as sisters we can imagine a common future with you. Of course you must accept it, financially; I see no obstacle, moreover. That girl Luna, her, we can imagine to bring in, it gives us two a link to your magic society too, and she can guide us two. Do you think you can manage to love the three of us?"

"Are you two really donk?"

"No, it is a requirement?" Laughed Siv.

"Siv and I talked some with Luna and she's ok with it, Siv maybe she should not have kids just yet, but we may well think along those lines. Luna said that she would await us if she can come to us after Hogwarts, if needed it, she is prepared to leave and come with us now, she has a _ok_ from her father for it. What do you say?"

"First, what? After Hogwarts, I thought it was her last year, and . . . well that little bitch . . . She is free to come, but she tells _after Hogwarts_ to you, to let it open ' _not to come right away_ '. You can tell her – she is welcome if you like her in."

"Wow . . . as you say – yes."

"We got along well, we did. I know that Luna is _special,_ I have absolutely nothing against her, and as I said before, I had intended to ask a date with her before, it is entirely up to you. You and Siv, is _family._ Luna is still outside."

"She was a bit of your _family_ from the beginning, but you were in the moody, but now she is welcome. We write to her and say that we look forward to see her so we can determine the future." Offred Kajsa as a closing.

:-:

So it went, Luna added to the Potter family, and it became the Great Potter family. Luna was entered as Canaden citizens. Harry never returned as a British citizen he withdrew himself but never their voting rights.

After Pavo, a group of two boys and a girl come with Kajsa, in total, it was fifteen children in the family Potter. Siv and Luna contributed a lot to it. Luna say later that Pavo had a astral shift with is very unusual. He first had a setting for his father Harry, but as Harry got the will to live, Harry's grandfather was the one that got the chance to fill the gap.

Harry continued cooperation with the twins Weasley and to some extent with Neville, but otherwise he had broken with all that he had believed to be his friends and buddies.

Among the things that Harry took the twins to market were different things made from reindeer antlers and reindeer leather. Many of those things were true sales successes, so much so that they even started making their own trips up, to acquire more material. Although they became so mountain-beaten that they were regular visitors in the Arctic.

Harry shared his fortune in a hundred founds, he took some share to each of the children to deal with from the age of eleven, it would give them the opportunity to learn to cope its own economy.

Harry sure considered a few minutes to take the offered job as headmaster at Hogwarts, it was education minister Hermione Longbottom who a couple of times tried to persuade him. But he declined firmly.

After having utilized the seat in the British Parliament passed Canadian side that only represent themselves by document the way, they wanted the protocols, but had no personal representing, but retained the right to resume it if they felt it was needed. So much had changed that there was less risk of problems.

:-:-:

Over the years, The Quibbler had become something of a profile, it too had moved to Canada, and there grew a lot when circulation rose. Several of the previously only talked about the animals had been described in detail and several photographs had helped articles.

But it was not until the theory of para dimensions had begun to be accepted as it began to penetrate the readership that some of the mentioned animals were only in the astral, or other dimensions.

With pictures from pensive and several who managed to open their minds began to be accepted to talk about them. Likewise, it could be thanks to the pictures from pensive displayed on the differences between traditional reindeer and reindeer with magical ability. Many of the animals had their own names.

To further build on the understanding that different people see things differently had The Quibbler also a long article on _snow._ But not any snow what so ever without snow on Greenland, and it described forty different types or _forms_ of snow, all was its name. There was little to show that not everyone sees the same thing in the same way, it was printed also on the article. It was also natural that Luna took over the running of the newspaper when her father became a little too old to cope with it. Not only Luna, but the whole family helped out, it meant a lot of interesting research trips in different parts of the world.

 **With that we leave this little story.**

If you like it – pse do a review, to support the writer to keep the mouse at work.

And don't miss to give your hint for next work.

—

/Some passes might be ' _I like to close it now – all is done_ ', and yes. You might miss Fawkes – I do to. Hedwig got chicks up in the north, and they moved to Canada too. Dobby and Winky also did make family and had a prospering life./

And Dumble did never see Harry again.


End file.
